Nine Months In Harmony
by MahoganyMiss
Summary: Part II of 7 Days In Paradise: Miguel and Charity face life as newlyweds while getting ready for their baby's arrival, and Jessica and Reese plan for their wedding.While other happenenings go on around Harmony!COMPLETE
1. The Newlyweds

Chapter Two-The Newlyweds.  
  
One Month...  
  
"goodmourning, Harmony! it's your girls peaches and cream!" the familiar voices of Peaches and Cream rang through the Lopez-Fidzgerald kitchen, as Charity slaved over the hot oven.  
  
"that's right, and all y'all know the drill soft souds as you wake up in the mourning, and were starting the day off with the ever popularAretha Franklin"  
  
"with, Hooked On Your Love ! that the song right there isn't it Peach!."  
  
"girl!"Peach laughed."let's just play it!"  
  
"all on Hk97 with Peaches and Cream."  
  
'Your tender smile, gives me happy thoughts of you.  
  
You got me so close to my dreams now they have to come true,  
  
oh, baby nothing to be shy about...  
  
nothing we have to lie about...  
  
hope loving you don't confuse you, ooh baby I don't want to loose you.  
  
Charity finished placing the breakfast on the table, as she headed upstairs to get ready for work.She pushed the door of their bedroom open, as she tip-toaed in making sure she didn't wake Miguel who was fast asleep.She passed a creak in the wooden floor, she heard a slight groan from her husband as he tossed.  
  
It was funny, when Miguel slept he always had this peaceful and serine look...almost innocent, which half of the time he hardly ever was!Anywas, even thought I could probably watch Miguel sleep for hours, I had to go to work.  
  
Charity turned around and opened the door, to the bathroom and turned on the shower.The sound woke Miguel faintly as he smiled devilishly and rose his brow, while lifting the pillow over his head.  
  
And when we touch, our hearts beat at a steady pace,  
  
I'm trying hard not to show the blushing over my face.  
  
You bring out the woman in me, what can I say?  
  
can't you see!? I like the way we carry on...  
  
hope you understand my feeling got me just reeling.  
  
Charity walked out of the bathroom, to meet a still very asleep Miguel.She smirked mischieously as she walked towards him, she sat besided him lifting the pillow from his head causing him to turn over towards her.She laughed as she rested one arm on his side, and kissed him softly."wake up!" she whispered.  
  
"what?"Miguel slurred out sill asleep.  
  
"it's time for you to get up!" she laughed,as she scuffed around with his hair.  
  
"humm" he replied, as he sat up slightly, and Charity proceeded to walk away.Miguel got a hold of her hand, and pulled her back towards him, and onto him.  
  
"what are you doing?" she smiled knowingly.  
  
He shook his head, as his fingertips played with the knot keeping Charity's towel on."you know," he started as he smiled letting his fingertips wonder to her lower spine, straight down to her thigh. "clothes are so restricting."he sighed.  
  
"humm."Charity smiled coyly"I really don't know babe, maybe you can debate that while I'm gone."  
  
"gone?"Miguel responded, still in a calm tone."so soon?" he jokingly frowned.  
  
"you know I have to be gone soon, I have a meeting."  
  
"oh, that thing." he teased, as he pulled her closer to him"you'll make it."he finished crisply, as he kissed her neck.  
  
"not cute, Miguel."she started slowly, caving."I'm going to be late."  
  
"really?"he craked a smile as he looked back at her." tell, me what time's the meeting ? "  
  
"well,"Charity said as she looked up at the clock" it's at eight or nine." she trailed.  
  
"right."Miguel knodded, as he continued" what time is it now?"  
  
"that's besides the point, though"Charity laughed"I have things to get ready."  
  
"you will." he said, as he kissed her passionately, while letting down her tied up hair.  
  
"no."Charity refrained as she pulled away"wh...what about breakfast."Charity pointed out, as Miguel looked at her awkwardly"yeah, it's all ready downstairs, and you wouldn't want that to get cold or something..."  
  
Miguel pondered the thought for a bit, as he kissed her again."we have a mircowave don't we."  
  
"well yeah---"  
  
"great."he smiled as he continued to kiss her.  
  
what can I do?  
  
with this feeling, hooked on your love  
  
sweet love, love.  
  
what can I do?  
  
with this feeling,hooked on your love  
  
sweet love,love.  
  
She pulled away from him for awhile, while looking into his hazel eyes.She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she moved in close enough to his lips to get him to approch her, as she pulled back again and laughed, and kissed him back.While taking off his white-beater and trowing it off into some part of their bedroom."you know---" she teased, as he moaned and fell back onto the bed.  
  
"don't...even!" he joked as she smiled and kissed him.He fliped, them around so he'd be on top as they continued to kiss.  
  
what can I do?  
  
with this feeling, hooked on your love  
  
sweet love, love.  
  
what can I do?  
  
with this feeling,hooked on your love  
  
sweet love,love.  
  
Charity re-placed breakfast on the table, as she headed down the hall and opened the door.As the September winds blew soflty and the sun shone through the house.She stepped out, and opened her mailbox she shifted through the junk mail. She stepped back in dropping the junk mail to the side while keeping the magazine in her hands.It was "Elle" the top leadsing fashion magazine in Harmony, and the world.She skimmed through it as she walked to the kitchen and rested in on the counter table as she continued to read.Miguel snuck up behind her giving her another kiss on the neck.  
  
"hey." she smiled faintly, as she continued to read.  
  
"what's that?" he questioned peering over her shoulder.  
  
" this?"she looked back at him" it's 'Elle'."  
  
"right, 'Elle.' " he replied, pretending to know what the hell she was talking about.  
  
"it's a fashion magazine, honey."she staring while laughing at him"it's the top fashion magazine, in...the world.Everyone---"she was cut off by the picture she saw on the next page."I can't believe this!" she finished blankly.  
  
"can't believe what?"Miguel questioned while pulling up chair to the table.  
  
"this isn't..."  
  
"isn't what Charity?"he was quickly answered by Charity's squealing and running through the house.She regained her composer as she rubbed her stomach, careful she didn't harm the baby while walking back into the kitchen coolly with magazine still in hand."what the hell was that about?"  
  
She rested the magaxine in front of him, while blankly plopping down on his lap.He looked up at her, as he shifted through the pages and saw the one that got Charity."isn't that...one of your fashion shows?"  
  
She nodded giddilly, as he read on.  
  
"Charity Standish, that's you!" he teased, as she continued to nod giddilly."the up and comming very talented fashion disigner for Harmoine, has gotten married." it said in bold letter's in the fashion designer profile."blah, blah.blah....long time high school sweetheat ex-enemie, Miguel Lopez-Fidzgerald."  
  
" that's you!"  
  
"yeah it is." he sighed as he skimmed the article" the two resantly got married in Harmony, and are supposedly expecting!"  
  
"I know it isn't that much, but I really don't care that's me!"  
  
"um hum."he smiled at her"how'd they get all this on us anyways?"  
  
"that's a good question."Charity replied seriously, before smiling and popping up from Miguel's lap looking at her watch"I better get going."  
  
"if you must."He joked, as he watched her pick up her breifcase and head for the door.He got from the table, and followed.  
  
"bye."she smiled as she pecked him on the lips.  
  
"you're kidding!" he laughed as he grabbed her.  
  
"bye." she repeated as she kissed him slowly."now, I really have to go."she laughed, as she backed away from him.  
  
"alright, bye."he replied while opening the door for her.  
  
You are in me,  
  
see me just stare me down.  
  
I'm so turned on untie me child, I gotta move around.  
  
Over and over you astound me, it's such a pleasure  
  
to have you around me,   
  
my loving arms would love to squeeze you.  
  
ooh baby take it I don't wanna tease you.  
  
She walked down the walk way and straight to her car, as she looked back at Miguel still watching her as he leaned on the door side.She smiled as she stepped in and drove away.  
  
what can I do?  
  
with this feeling, hooked on your love  
  
sweet love, love.  
  
what can I do?  
  
with this feeling,hooked on your love  
  
sweet love,love.  
  
She drove onto the quiet, practiccly isolated streed.Most of the time this street would be packed but there were only a few cars on the road.She continued to smile as she drove on.  
  
what can I do?  
  
with this feeling, hooked on your love  
  
sweet love, love.  
  
what can I do?  
  
with this feeling,hooked on your love  
  
sweet love,love.  
  
Help me help me, help me now!  
  
nothing to be shy about...  
  
nothing we have to lie about...  
  
hope lovin' you don't confuse you.  
  
Hope you understand my feelings got me just reeling!  
  
Getting to her parking space, she hopped out of her car, grabbing her stuff and walking into Harmoine down the hall meeting with her secretary Felicity.  
  
"Charity." she smiled.  
  
"Felicity."Charity smiled towards her as they walked down the hallway.  
  
what can I do?  
  
with this feeling, hooked on your love  
  
sweet love, love.  
  
what can I do?  
  
with this feeling,hooked on your love  
  
sweet love,love.  
  
"look at her walk around like she owns the whole damn comapany."Vicky hissed, as her and Sicilly watched on.  
  
"I know."Sicilly muffed out as she devowered her muffin"who the hell does she think she is!"  
  
"ladies."Charity trailed, as she looked on at her enemies/fellow fashion designer's.  
  
"Charity!" they both smiled fakly, both hissing something else as she left.  
  
"why do you always do that, you hate them?"Felicity questioned as they went into Charity's office.  
  
Charity shrugged as she smirked and sat down on her chair. 


	2. Life

9 Months In Harmony.  
  
***Reader's Note***Hey! like always welcome to my story! "9 Months In Harmony." the sequel to "7 Days In Paradise." Honestly, I'm very very happy about this story because 7 days was and still is my favorite story.Anyhow, this first chapter sums up whatever happened when the story ended and where it is presently in a sense.They'll be some cameo's from the other real Passion's characters, and some new character's aswell.I hope that all the fans of 7 days will like the sequel just as much! don't own anything cept for my character's....Enjoy! ; ).Oh, and don't stress about "Platonic" and your ideas for future stories WILL be considered.On with the story...  
  
Chapter One- Life.  
  
"it's all set,"he said softly as he stepped behind her."there all waiting for us."  
  
she turned to him, as her eyes met with his.She didn't answer.  
  
For the first time in a long time he saw something, he thought he'd never see again.The pure and transparent look of fear in Charity's eyes."aww, don't tell me you're scared" he laughed, as he put his arms around her waiste.  
  
"why shouldn't I be.Your not the one who's going to be the size of an oversized mellon"she joked"this is big news."  
  
"yeah,"he replied"but it's real good big news huge difference."he smile slyly."plus it isn't like half of them don't know already, I just passed Jessica and Simone down the hall."  
  
Charity knodded in agreement."I know" she laughed"looked like they were having a hard enough time keeping this a secret, between themselves."  
  
"and then there's your mom, Eve, Tabitha.Hell, looks like our job is half done sweetie" she giggled slightly, but then redirected her direction towards the window."look, I know you're nervous but you shouldn't be, were doing this together if you haven't already forgotten."  
  
"you're right."she sighed as she agreed.Even though she was still nervous.  
  
"exactlly.Anyways, everyone's waiting..."he trailed.  
  
"I know, and I'll be there just give me a few minutes."she turned to him.  
  
"alright," he said, as he kissed her on the cheek and started down the hallway."don't keep us waiting!" he trailed jokingly.  
  
So, there I stood.Looking aimlessly through the window of my wedding reception, Mrs Lopez-Fidzgerald.Married to a man, I once loathed with a passion, about to announce my pregnancy to my friends and familly.Don't get me wrong, I can't remember when I've been this happy but it was still a shock.Think about it, you wake up on your wedding day one of the most special and beautiful days in your life to find out your pregnant another...amazing roadblock it's a little overwhelming.I tried effortlessly to shake the thought out of my head, as I focussed on the clear blue waves of the ocean crashing against the semi-white sand; while I ran the whole thing in my mind one more time, I'd walk in thank everyone for comming and we'd tell them were having a baby, that wouldn't be so hard would it? as I thought of a possible answer to my own question, I heard the sound of tiny footsteps running towards me.I darted around to see who it was.  
  
"auntie Charity, I think you look very prettyful." it was M.J and L.J Sheridan and Luis' three year old twins.Awkwardly enough M.J said that, all my worries just seemed to disapear as I smiled at him.  
  
"thank you M.J" she smiled warmly, as she ducked to kiss M.J on the cheek.  
  
"I think you look pretty too!"L.J pouted, jelous that his brother was getting all of the attention.  
  
"you do?"she teased, as she reached out and tickeled L.J.He giggled and squirmed, as Charity gave him a wet kiss on the cheek.  
  
"what do you say, we go find mommy and daddy?"Charity proposed to the two.  
  
"yeah." they both said together in a high pitched tone.  
  
"okay."Charity smiled as she got up, and took L.J and M.J by the hand and began to walk to the waiting room.   
  
Miguel walked into the room filled with people; everyone's eyes were on the door as he got in, all eager to find out what the newlyweds, had to say.They all sighed, as they saw Miguel walk in he laughed faintly, as he watched everyone.His eyes met with Tabitha, Faith and Eve they smiled all knowing what the two were about to announce, and then with Jessica and Simone who frantiqly smiled at Miguel and then at each other.  
  
"what's the hold up!"Luis exclaimed, as he broke the silence between the croud.  
  
"seriously man, what's this all about?"Marcus questioned, as Josh and Jhon nodded in agreement.  
  
"you'll see"Miguel replied crisply.  
  
"why can't you just tell us now ?"Kay questioned, as her and Fox sat impatiently.  
  
"I will.Once Charity get's here."as he said so, the crowd made an immense uproar."I know, but Charity's gonna be here any minute."  
  
"wonder what this is all about."Julian murmered to Faith, David, and Eve.Eve and Faith exchanged looks.  
  
"it could be allot of things,"Eve started.  
  
"yeah, who knows they might just tell us there moving to Canada." Faith punned, as Eve laughed.  
  
"the two of you, know what this is alll about don't you ?"David asked.  
  
"where do you get that."Faith said"were just guessing."  
  
"sure."David, and Julian said together.  
  
"mommy," a quiet voice called, as she tugged on her mother's dress.  
  
"yes, sweetheart."Liz, answered as she picked her daughter up.  
  
"does this wedding ever end."she sighed frankly, as she pouted while Antonio and Liz craked up laughing.  
  
" it does Asia, but were just waiting for some news."Antonio replied warmly, as he took Asia"after that, the wedding will end."  
  
"oh."the three year old finished, as she wrapped her arms around her father.  
  
Everyone, sat in the waiting room of the reception hall all absorbed into their own seperate conversations, as I walked in with L.J and M.J.The room fell awkwardly silent, as all eyes were focoused on me and Miguel.  
  
"good, Charity's hear now tell us what you have to tell us."Kay, smiled as she rubbed her stomach eagerly.  
  
Charity took a deep breath, as Miguel took her hand and nodded to her"well, were real happy that you could make it, the wedding was great."she stammered.  
  
"and, we hope you had as much fun as we did."  
  
"yeah, yeah, yeah.Thanks for sharing this precious moment, this is something we'll all cherish for the rest of our lives, big bills are much appreciated."Jhon trailed "now that that's all over and done with, tell us the news!"he pryed.  
  
We watched everyone, in the room started at us eager to find out.I sighed softly, still a bit nervous, he noticed that so he put his arm around my waiste and softly kissed my cheek."do you want me to do this?" he asked, with that old look of concern in his eyes."no."I whispered back.Yeah, I was nervous as all else, but I knew I could do this.I took one look at everyone"were gonna have a baby," I stammered, to the still attentive crowd."I'm pregnant." The room went dead silent for a moment, it was kind of scary at first.  
  
"are you serious!?"Chad exclaimed breaking the silence.  
  
Charity and Miguel both nodded, both beaming."I found out today!."  
  
"were going to be uncles!"Jhon Marcus and Josh chimmed in sheepishly, as they both began to sob and fall into eachother's arms.  
  
Sherindan and Luis looked over at the two, strangely before both shaking their heads"this is truly good news I'm very happy for the both of you."Sheridan spoke up as she rose, and hugged the two.After Sheridan many the rest rose and gave their congradulations to the couple.  
  
"you knew, you were pregnant ever since this mourning ang you didn't tell me!"Kay exclaimed in a serious tone.  
  
"I was---"  
  
"you know honey, I'm starting to think our friends are forgetting who got you back toghether in the first place."Fox said.  
  
"oh shut up!"Kay jokingly snapped"this was all me!" she laughed"oh my God, this is such good news!" she smiled, as she grabbed Charity.  
  
Everyone was still talking , and congradulating me and Miguel as I noticed Jessica and Reese get up from the corner of my eye.  
  
"are you sure about this?"Jessica asked as she looked over at Reese.  
  
"of course this is perfect timing."Reese reasurred Jessica"Everyone" he shouted into the room, as everyoned faced Reese and Jessica at the other end of the room.  
  
"oh my God you're pregnant too!?"Josh asked seriously,as he turned to Reese.  
  
"no.Josh."Reese replied as he looked at him awkwardly."pregnant."he repeated"what were you thinking?"he kept on, as he looked at Josh.While Jessica stood at the other side of him more earger to share her news than ever before.  
  
"were getting married!"she blurted out, as the crowd let out a silent gasp.  
  
"since when?"Grace, Sam and Kay both questioned at the same time, as they stared at Reese and Jessica.  
  
"since today,"Jessica replied, as she stretched out her hand and presented, the immense dimond while she clasped Reese's hand.  
  
"I asked her at the wedding."Reese continued.  
  
"wow, you people really like to share your joys don't you."Julian thought aloud, as Eve nudged him to be quiet."well it's true dear."  
  
"well apart from what Julian just said"Eve started while darting Julian a look."were really happy for you both." she finished as everyone agreed.  
  
"yeah,"Whitney agreed as she approached Reese and Jessica, still holding her four month old son Reggie."I can't believe little Jess is getting married."she smiled as she hugged them both, as everyoned followed Whitney.  
  
I watched, as everyone gave their congrats to Jess and Reese.Everyone seemed so surprise,some even a bit shocked.I wasn't.I always had am feeling those two would end up toghether one way or another.Anyways, other than that soon I'd be starting a whole new chapter of my life as a wife, a buisness woman...and a mom.Was I nervous? yeah a little bit.Was I scared ?...never.  
  
Three Weeks Later...  
  
struggeling up the steep hill, with what seemed to be as a thousand boxes glaring at him.He walked ahed with absolutely nothing, he didn't even offer to help me with my boxes, not that I needed help in the first place but I still would've liked him to ask!  
  
"Miguel?"she shouted up the hill, as he turned around.  
  
"yeah, Charity?"  
  
"where's all your stuff?" she questioned as she looked at him awkwardly"I thought WE were moving into the house, not just me."  
  
"we are."he answered crisply."and I have my stuff, you just have more than me."  
  
"really? so where is all this 'stuff' " she questioned smartly, while catching up to him."because I don't see it."  
  
"oh, Charity Standish."he laughed, as he walked towards the door.Charity not too far behind, they both paused at seperate ends of the door.Charity exhaustingly, dropped her boxes on the ground.  
  
"so what are we waiting for? I can't wait to see what you've done with the place"she questioned as she eargerly looked over his shoulder.  
  
He searched his pockets for the keys, and then opened the door.Without a second thought, he garbbed Charity picked her up, and walked in.  
  
"so, I'm guessing this is why you didn't bring anything."she laughed.  
  
"well it is tradition, honey."he said suavely as he put her down.  
  
"you're truly something else you know that ?" she laughed as they faced eachother.  
  
he nodded, in agreement as he kissed her.  
  
Don't ask me to call it, but their was something very very appealing about Miguel today.I mean, yeah other than the usual.'let's see' I thought to myself as I examined him further, nothing really out of the ordinary.Ha! what am I wasting all this time sitting here evaluating him for!?  
  
Charity took a vauge look around the room and spotted the stairs, she turned back to Miguel and smirked at him."hows about,"she started as she wrapped her arms around him"I give you a tour?"  
  
"depends."he answered crisply as he smiled."will I like this...tour?"  
  
"I more than sure you will."she reasured,as she brought their lips together while they both backed towards the stairs.Just then the sound of a cell phone rang through the house.Both Miguel and Charity picked up their cellphones and answered them."hello?" they both said awkwardly.  
  
"hello? Mrs.Lopez-Fidzgerald."  
  
"yes?"she answered.  
  
"hi"she reapeated gleefully"I'm just calling to confirm your appointment with Dr. Russel today, at four."  
  
"um hum." she answered, looking over at Miguel."well, thank you."she smiled as she turned the cell off.  
  
"who was it?"Miguel asked, as Charity sat beside Miguel at the steps.  
  
"it was the hospital, we have a pre-natal appointment."Charity started as she looked down at her watch"soon."she finished as she got up and walked towards the door to get her boxes.  
  
"need help!?"he shouted from the steps.  
  
(Harmony Hospital)  
  
We walked into the busy hospital, and headed towards Eve's office.I made the first knock on the closed door.  
  
"I thought you said, you had no other apointments!?"Julian quietly exclaimed, as he and Eve got off the desk of which they were lip locking on.  
  
"what time is is?"Eve whispered back as she buttoned her shirt back up.  
  
"four o'clock exactlly." Eve whispered a soft curse, as she placed everything back on the desk.  
  
"what?"Julian asked as he helped her.  
  
"Charity and Miguel, we have an appointment together...now! there at the door."  
  
The knock on the door repeated, as Julian and Eve looked at eachother.  
  
"okay, the desk is clear..."Julian started as he fixed his hair, and put his jaket blaizer back on while fixing his shirt and tie."we'll just play it off as if nothing happened."  
  
"yeah,"Eve replied as she quickly ran her hands through her curls and put her lab coat back on."and if they ask,we were having a civilazed conversation."  
  
The knock repeated"Eve, are you there?"Miguel questioned.  
  
"ah, yes...I'll be with you in a minute."she stamered, as she sprinted towards the door Julian behind her."hi."she smiled warmly.  
  
"hey"both Miguel and Charity answered back knowing something was going on.  
  
"Julian" Miguel knodded, as Charity smiled politely at him.  
  
"Miguel, Charity always a pleasure."he greeted, as the three stood in an awkward silence.  
  
"Julian was just leaving weren't you Julian?" Eve said, as she looked at him.  
  
"yes, yes I was. As, a matter of fact I have allot of business to tend to..."he trailed."good day." he finished as he bolted out of the room.  
  
I know your thinkg exactlly what Miguel and I were thinking, so I guess I should fill you in.Eve reasently had a divorce, from T.C a few months back and it was finalized a little over a month ago.Since then Eve and Julian have been "secretly." seeing eachother, even though I use the word "secretly" in loose terms because everyone knows! personally I'm happy for her, T.C always kind of scared me/everyone to tell you the truth.  
  
"now,"Eve sighed deeply, as she took a seat on her chair and faced the couple."where were we."she said as she shifted through some papers."how have you been feeling Charity? have you been taking all your pre-natal vitamins?"  
  
"alright, I still have mourning sickness but other than that everythings going fine.Yes I've been been taking them."  
  
"good."she replied as she looked up at them both, and then redirected her attention to Charity.  
  
"so, when's the due date?"Charity aske eagerly.  
  
"well, I'd say"she contimplated"mid-April." both Charity and Miguel looked at eachother and then Eve.  
  
"and you'll get to see the baby soon." she laughed softly,"I like to wait a few months before sonograms."  
  
"okay."Charity answered, ending the conversation between the two ladies.Miguel who hadn't sed a word during the entire appointment, finally spoke up.  
  
"Eve," he started as he sat up in his seat casually.  
  
"yeah, Miguel?"  
  
"I was just wondering, with Charity pregnant...could we, ah."he stammered avoiding eye contact with Eve.Here he was sitting infront of the woman who was parcticlly a second mother to him, asking about his sex life."I mean could we." he repeated, hoping Eve would catch on.  
  
"could you what, honey?" she questioned endearingly, as she quickly caught on bolding her eyes to the file papers."oh...yes.Yes."she repeated uncomfortably, as she replied.She talking about this to Miguel of all people, the young man who she saw in diapers! "infact, it's better for the pregnancy."  
  
"really?"Charity chimmed in.  
  
"yes."Eve quipped, praying they wouldn't ask for specifics.As Eve and Miguel avoided eye contact.The phone began to ring."excuse me."Eve said softly as she picked up the phone.  
  
"hello?"she answered."I'll be right there." she finished, as she hurridly put the phone back on the reciever."that was a very important, page I have to tend to it."  
  
"sure."Miguel and Charity both nodded, as they got up from the chairs and towards the door."thank you."  
  
"anytime."she smiled, as they all headed out the doors and towards the hallway.  
  
We walked for a few minutes before we crossed paths with Kay and Fox.Fox was wheeling Kay down the hallway in a wheelchair,as she huffed and screetched at him to hurry up.'What month are we' I thought, as we walked towards them, then it dawned on me Kay was in labor today was September second. Kay's due date! I quickened my pace as I rushed to her side.She smiled slightly at me as she continued to huff, and scream at her husband.I smiled back, as I took her hand and we passed down the hallway.  
  
"how far apart are her contractions?" Eve asked a nearby nurse.  
  
"minutes," she replied" this baby comming soon!"she excalime a sshe took the wheelchair from Fox and rushed Kay to the nearest room.Fox not too far behind rushed into the hospital room after his wife.  
  
"are you alright honey?" he asked as she grabbed a chair and sat beside her.  
  
Kay darted him a look as she replied"sure Nicholas, I'm about to push something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a cherry! of course I'm feeling fine." she answered sarcasticlly.  
  
"good to know."Fox quickly answered, as he made an effort to take Kay's hand.  
  
"oh, don't you touch me!"she exclaimed, as she felt another contraction"that's how we got into all this mess."  
  
"c'mon baby---"  
  
"shut up!"she screetched as she clenched her bed sheets and continued to breath deeply.  
  
"here," the nurse said as she handed Kay, a hospital garment."let me help you put this on.Would you like your husband to stay with you?"  
  
Kay gave Fox one last glare."no." she answered, as the nurse looked over at him sympetheticlly.  
  
"I love you?" he trailed as he stepped out, and met with Charity and Miguel.  
  
"it's just the pain talking."Charity reassured,as all three stood sround the hospital room.  
  
"I know." he huffed frustratingly, as he crossed his arms.  
  
"man, she really hates you right now!" Miguel blurted out as Charity and Fox glared at him."well, 'cause of the pain of course."he covered, as he turned away from the two.  
  
Oh, I really loved my husband.But, damn sometimes he really knew how to say the wrong things at the wrong time! never the less both me and Fox shook it off and focussed on the curtain which covered the hospital room from us.After awhile Jessica and Reese rushed in with Simone and Jhon.Moments later, Julian walked back in from the "business" he had to tend to, he smiled at all of us anxiously excited to see his first grand-child.Eve, walked in after Julian, heading past the curtain.  
  
"how's she doing?"Simone and Jessica both asked.  
  
"she's okay."Fox replied.  
  
(Hospital Room.)  
  
"alright Kay,"the nurse started as Kay let out a nother gut rentching scream"would you like a sedative or no?"  
  
Kay darted around and gave an evill look to the nurse"tell me Eve, where to you get these nurses?clown college."  
  
"excuse me!"the nurse quippped"listen you little---"  
  
"Betty, could you get the mild sedative please."she said, as she held Betty back.  
  
"sure." she answered as she looked at Kay and left the room.  
  
"now Kay..."Eve started.  
  
"I know, but she just walked into that one."she finished, as another labour pain came."Eve please! I thought I could handle a natural child birth, but seriously who were we kidding." she pleaded, as the pain worsened.  
  
"okay, sweetie.Just wait for Betty to get back."  
  
Kay nodded, as she rubbed her stomach"when, will I get to see my baby?"  
  
"that's a good question."Eve said as she approached her to checked her dialation."well, Kay.This baby should be here, in another hour."  
  
"hour!?"  
  
"yeah, don't worry it'll go by fast" she reassured, as Betty re-entered the room.  
  
(Outside.)  
  
"so,"Julian started breaking the silence"what do you think it is...a boy or a girl?"  
  
"girl" they all answered.  
  
"I see" Julian replied.  
  
You see, it was this huge deal in the familly for people to predict what someone was going to have.Everyone(Eve, Pilar,Faith,Grace,Tabitha,Liz,Edna.) predicted, each ad every pregnant woman's birth and they've been exactlly on point ever since.This time, their dead set, that Kay was going to have a girl.Wonder what they'll predict I'll have?  
  
"Fox?"Betty called as she past the curtain and faced him.  
  
"you can come back in."  
  
"you know maybe I should---"  
  
"oh no it's alright we gave her a mild sedative."she stepped closer to him"she's much nicer now! and she's asking for you."  
  
he nodded,as he took one look at everyone else and went in.  
  
"hey" Kay said quietly.  
  
"hey."Fox replied.  
  
"look, Fox I"m sorry about snapping on you like that.I never ment anything, and I do love you."  
  
"I know." he smiled as he pulled up a chair beside her and took her hand.  
  
Just, like Eve said the hour passed quickly as Kay began to give birth.We all stood outside the hospital room, listening to Kay scream.  
  
"alright honey push."  
  
"ahhhh! haven't I done enough of that!"  
  
"c'mon, baby just do what she says."  
  
"fine."  
  
"good girl.One more."  
  
"no!"Kay replied boldly.  
  
"last one I promise."  
  
"it is the last one honey."Fox said as he grapped Kay's hand.  
  
"one more time and that's it!"Kay said as she gave one last push.  
  
"perfect."Eve smiled, as a baby's cry filled the hospital room."and just as I suspected it's a girl!"  
  
"girl!"Fox and Kay beamed.  
  
"a beautiful little girl."Eve smiled"Fox could you cut right here."  
  
"sure."  
  
"let me hold her."Kay said as she reached for her baby.  
  
"just let us clean her up."Eve said as she handed the baby to Betty.  
  
(Outside.)  
  
"it's a girl!" Eve whispered as she poked her head outside.  
  
"when can we come in and see her?"Charity asked.  
  
"soon, very soon."  
  
This was great! I searched in my purse and called my mother and David, I knew they'd want to see this. I hesitated, before calling aunt Grace and uncle Sam. Yeah, I knew Kay wanted Sam to be here but I was taking a big risk asking Grace to come.They haven't been getting along for a long time, primarly because Grace didn't think to highly of Kay marrying Fox...a Crane; and before that she was against Kay stealing Miguel away from me.Ever since they've never been able to see eye to eye.However, I knew somewhere she wanted her mother to be here.  
  
"she's beautiful."Kay said softly, as she held her baby."she has your smile."she laughed.  
  
"and your pipes!"  
  
she hit him, softly.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."she smiled as she kissed him.  
  
"so what are we going to name her?"  
  
Kay looked down at her daughter,kicking her feet up and cooing."Alexia-Elizabeth Crane."  
  
"you know I was just thinking she looked like an Alex."  
  
"are you ready for any visitors?"Eve said as she popped in.  
  
"yes! bring them all in."  
  
"alright."Eve said as she went back outside."one at a time, I don't want to many people in there."Eve reminded as Charity Miguel went in first.  
  
"hey"Charity said softly, as she pulled up a chair beside Kay and Fox and Miguel stepped aside.  
  
"hi"Kay replied as she smiled."I had a girl!"she exclaimed.  
  
"you did."Charity smiled."so what's her name?"  
  
"Alexia."she said as she rocked her baby.  
  
"she's really beautiful."Charity commented as she looked on at the baby.  
  
"tell me something I didn't know."Kay joked."just think Charity, in another nine months this i'll be you."  
  
"yeah."Charity smirked.  
  
"hey, why don't you hold her."Kay said, as she looked at Charity.  
  
"I couldn't."Charity shook her head.  
  
"yeah, you can! plus this is like perfect practice c'mon."Kay insisted, as she held out Alexia and placed in Charity's arms.  
  
It was strange, as soon as Kay placed Alexia in my arms it was like I knew exactlly what to do.Mothers instict, I guess.  
  
"hi Alexia" I cooded, as she smiled back at me."hi."  
  
"see, you're doing just fine."  
  
Miguel and Fox came back to where Kay and I were.  
  
"you did good Kay."Miguel smiled as he kissed her on the fore-head, and admired Charity with the baby.  
  
"here you go."Charity said as she handed Alexia back, while getting up to stand beside Miguel.  
  
"Kay!"Grace called out as she entered the room."oh, Kay I came as soon as I heard."she continued, as Kay's smile faded, she handed Alexia to Fox as she glared at her mother.  
  
"what are you doing here !?"she asked.  
  
"because, I wanted to be."  
  
"well, your not wanted!"Kay raised her voice.  
  
"maybe all three of you should give them so time alone"Eve suggested"four actually, we have to put Alexia in the nursery."  
  
Fox handed Alexia to Kay"mommy loves you, more than anything in the world."she said softly as she kissed her on the fore-head, and passed her to Eve.  
  
"come on guys let's go."Eve said, as they all trailed out.  
  
"you better make me an uncle!"Miguel demanded, as Charity jerked him out of the room.  
  
"Kay---"  
  
"where's my father."  
  
"outside, he thought we should have a moment alone."Grace said as she approached Kay."honey, I'm sorry about everything that went wrong between us.Can't we just try again?" Grace pleaded as she reached out for Kay's hand.Kay turned it away as Sam walked in.  
  
"daddy!"  
  
"baby."  
  
"yeah Miguel ?"Charity replied, as they walked down the hallway.  
  
"you wouldn't go crazy like that on me, when were in labour right?"  
  
"why I thought you could handle all of that!"she laughed, as she took his hand.  
  
"well.Yeah, I could I just want to know in advance...you know so I could be prepared."he teased.  
  
"I see."she said as they paused infront of the nursery where everyone else was.  
  
"she's so tiny."Jhon stated,as she looked at the baby in awe.  
  
"I know, look at those tiny fingers."Simone continued as Jhon put his arm around her.  
  
"she's so cute." Julian said as his face was plastered to the nursery.  
  
Everyone looked at him, honestly we were all a little surprised he'd use cute in an acttuall sentence.  
  
"I mean, she doesn't look half bad." he covered, as he fixed his tie."smashing job son!" he patted Fox on the back.  
  
"I can't wait to see our baby."Miguel whispered as he held his wife.  
  
"me neither."she smiled as she watched Alexia.  
  
Night quickly came, and everybody left.After saying goodbye to Kay we did too.When me and Miguel left Grace was still standing infront of the hospital room, waiting for something to chaneg between her and Kay.Which was unfourtunately unlikely to happen.  
  
"too bad we couldn't take that tour."Miguel said slyly, as he entered the bathroom.  
  
"well it isn't too late." Charity replied, as she quietly yawned and fell back onto the bed.  
  
"really?" he questioned, as he found her sleeping.He smirked, as he got in bed beside her giving her a kiss on the cheek and settling into bed. 


	3. Jessie's Wedding

Chapter Three-Jessie's Wedding.  
  
Jessica paced around the front door of the Bennet residents, while ever so often casually looking towards her parents who were talking in the living room, watching her carefully as they did so.She decided to take a seat on the steps, as she twiddled her thumbs toghether as she watched the door and turned to her watch.  
  
"so, how did things go with Kay?" Sam asked, as he took a seat next to Grace.  
  
"they didn't go at all."she replied, while sighing and looking at her husband."I, just wish I could take everything back...you know, make things right."  
  
"I know you do, honey." he reassured as he kissed her cheek."just give it some more time."  
  
Grace nodded, as the doorbell rang and everyone's eyes peered towards it.  
  
"I'll get it!" Jessica smirked as she fixed her skirt, and leaped from the stairs to the door.She let out a quiet sigh of relief as she saw her sister and her niece standing in the doorway."I'm so glad you're hear."she smiled."you too!" she laughed softly, as she took Alexia's tiny hand.  
  
"sure."she replied, as she strolled Alexia in and closed the door behind her.She tunred to Jessica and rose her brow."you still haven't gotten around to telling me why you want me hear in the first palce; is she here?" she questioned reffering to their mother.  
  
Jessica bowed her head, as she nodded.  
  
"Im leaving."Kay said sharply, as she turned the stroller around.  
  
"wait, Kay." Jessica pleaded"I really, need you hear.I need my sister on my side."  
  
"what happened to Reese Jess?" she questioned still facing the door.  
  
"he couldn't make it...honestly, I wouldn't want him to."  
  
  
  
Kay was on the verge of asking why, but she knew what this was all about.She couldn't let Jessica do this all alone."alright."she sighed as she smiled."you owe me big!" she teased.  
  
"I know."she smirked."hey where's Fox?"  
  
"at work, do you really think I'd wan't to put hin through this." she said reffering to their mother again, knowing that she had to come home some time or another and face the woman who claimed to be her mother.If not for her sake, for her daughter's.As her and Jessica walked to the living room, she promised herself to keep everything civil 'for Alex.' she reminded herself.  
  
"Kay, honey what are you doing here?"Grace asked, as her and Sam both stood up together.  
  
"this is my home,"Kay replied"unless you say otherwise mother...I think I can still visit."  
  
"Kay---"  
  
"look who it is..."Sam cut in goofilly, as he picked up a smiling Alexia."who's this?" he cooed as he tickelled her."hey sweetie."he finished warmly as he kissed Kay on the fore-head.  
  
"hey daddy."  
  
"anyways, what's up honey?"he asked as they all looked at Jessica.  
  
"were all here, Jess what's the big news."Grace asked as she sat down.  
  
"well, you all know that Reese is a scientist and that he's been doing work in Canada right?" she questioned, as they all nodded in agreement."good, well we were thinking...Reese and I; that after the wedding we'd," she paused as everyone stared at her.  
  
"you'd what?" Sam questioned.  
  
"we'd,"she sighed"move to Canada."  
  
Sam and Grace looked at eachother, before craking up laughing"that was real cute honey!"Grace giggled while putting her hand over her mouth.  
  
"what was that something from your acting classes.Because that was good, almost believable acttually don't you think Kay?"He turned to his daughter's who weren't laughing.He chuckled, as he turn from one to the other."you're serious ?"  
  
"it's great daddy, I mean were moving to this city called Montreal.Reese says it's real beautiful up there, and it's not too far from Harmony so we can vistit often..." she trailed.  
  
"and I read Canada's the number one place to live."Kay encouraged, as she swaddeled Alexia.  
  
"no! there is no way in Hell that....that, coke bottle glasses wearing, little girl stealing, pervert is taking my baby to Canada!" Sam insisted.  
  
"oh come on dad, you're not being fair."Kay said.  
  
"fair?"Sam said while facing Kay."well, I don't think that Reese was being fair when he stole my little girl!"  
  
"Sam---"Grace said trying not to laugh."now I don't like the idea of either of you being so far way from home,"  
  
"could of fooled me."Kay hissed, as she smiled down at Alexia.  
  
"but on the other hand this is perfect for Reese and Jessica, I mean you couldn't expect all of the kids to stay in Harmony forever...why not Montreal."she finished, giving her approval to the whole thing.  
  
Sam snorted, as he folded his arms and sat."I can't believe you Grace."  
  
"daddy, I'm twenty one years old.I'm a woman now, and if you like the idea or not I am moving to Montreal." she stood her ground, while looking at Kay who knelt her head in encouragement."either you accept this, and enjoy the next few months...or protest it, and make things worse."  
  
"I guess, I'll be protesting them."Sam aswered crisply.  
  
"if that's how you want it."Jessica responed, while resting her hands to her hips and frowning.  
  
"fine then."Sam replied.  
  
"fine."Jessica quipped.  
  
"I need a drink."Sam grunted, as he got up and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"is this done,Jess I really want to go home now!"Kay said blatantly, hoping she wouldn't have to sit around with her mother a minute longer.  
  
"ah, yeah...I have some errands to run for the wedding."Jessica said, as she grabbed her coat and purse from the coach."thanks, for understanding mom.I wish dad could be that reasonable."Jessica sighed.  
  
"anytime sweetheart."she replied warmly, while hugging her daughter she turned to Kay who quickly turned her glare to Alexia as she rested her in the stroller.All three of them walked to the door.  
  
"bye mom."Jessica chimmed, as she left closing the door leaving Kay and Grace facing each other.  
  
"it's...real sweet of you to stick up for Jess like that, it means allot to her to have someone on her side."  
  
"well, someone needs to."Kay replied, as she put her jean jacket back on."goodbye Grace."she finished before reaching for the door, and strolling Alexia away.  
  
Chad sat in the roomy recording studio, that he and Whitney built and owned.He adjusted things around him as the crew sat behind him, he pressed down the intercom button."alright girl, do your thing."he said as the girl nodded timidly and the music began.  
  
She took a big breath, and closed her eyes as she began to sing."Love has truly, been good to me.Not even one sad day, or many have I had since you've come my way.I hope you know,I'll gradly go. Anywhere you take me...it's so amazing to be loved I'd follow you to the moon and the sky above."she sang softly  
  
  
  
Jessica quietly stepped in, and pulled up a chair with the others.  
  
"ooh, ooh ooh, I'd go...got to tell you, how you thrill me.Happy as I can be, you have come and it's changed my whole world.Bye, bye sadness hello mellow.What a wonderful day, it's so amazing to be loved I'd follow you to the moon and the sky above."she opened her eyes breifly, before bolting them shut again and mustering up for the bold part of the song"ooh, ooh ooh, I'd go, and it's so amazing, amazing.I could stay forever,forever;here in love and I'll leave you never, never 'cause we've got amazing love.Truly it's amazing,amazing love braught us together,toghether.I would leave you never,never.Yes, we've got amazing love..."  
  
Whitney and Chad bobbed their heads, to the sound.Jessica was mesmorized by the girls voice so bold yet so soft, she hung on every word of the song, as she leaned over to a member of the crew.  
  
"who is she?"  
  
"Serena Barns, she's new to the lable."  
  
"oh." Jessica replied, as she contimplated.  
  
Charity sat down in her office, making the finishing touches for her meeting as Vicky burst into the room Sicilly not to far behind.  
  
"Charity."  
  
"yes."she looked up from her work.  
  
"we saw you in 'Elle' you must be extatic." Vicky commented, giving off a touch of jelousy.As Sicilly searched the room.  
  
" I'am, very."she specified knowing, Vicky's jelousy was growing as she circled Charity's sky light office.  
  
"oh."she replied shakily"well, me and Sicilly were thinking it was a little strange for a Rookie that'd be you."she specified, as Charity rolled her eyes."to have that much puplicity, without having anything to do with it that is..."  
  
Charity nodded in agreement, as she rested her pen on the desk."I guess I was just lucky, I know that veterans...like you, work for years and years on end with no publicity to show for it." she replied wipping Vicky's smug smile off her face.  
  
"holly mother of pearl !" Sicilly exclaimed while grabbing Miguel's picture form Charity's desk and wipping muffin crumbs from her cartigan."whose this?" she pointed franticlly, as Charity looked up.  
  
"oh, that's my husband."Charity replied coolly, as she got back to her work.  
  
"wow."Sicilly sighed, as if already charmed by just a picture."he's goregeous." she finished, as Vicky looked over her shoulder at the picture.  
  
"I've seen better."she said, as she polished her nails.  
  
"right, because you go on so many dates."Charity responded sacasticlly, causing Sicilly to giggle and Vicky to shoot her a murderous look.  
  
"I'm sorry. Charity everyone's in the staff room."Felicity informed.  
  
"alright, I'm comming."Charity replied, while picking up her things and heading out the door."ladies." she said as she past them.  
  
"you have to admit Vicky..."Sicilly said as she hugged the photo.  
  
"shut up!" she thundered, while snatching the photo frame from her hands and jerking her out of the room.  
  
"alright Serena, take five."Chad said, as Serena took off her headphones and stepped out of the booth.  
  
"that was amazing."Jessica chimmed in, as she jumped infront of the crowd and Serena left.  
  
"Jessica what are you doing here?" Whitney smilled, as her and Chad looked back.  
  
"oh, were looking for a dj for the wedding...and I was just wondering, if Chad wouldn't mind..."she trailed timidly.  
  
"course I'll dj Jess."Chad agreed.  
  
"great." she smiled"ooh, and that girl...Serena." she pointed to the door" I'd love for her to sing at the wedding, she has a beautiful voice."  
  
"well,"whitney contimplated"were gonna have to ask her first, but I don't see why she couldn't." she looked at Chad.  
  
"yeah, I'm sure she can."Chad nodded.  
  
"great, anyways I have to drop by Harmoine and finish up all my erands.Thanks so much."Jessica trailed as she left.  
  
"alright kid, take it easy."Chad replied.  
  
"well, Mrs. Lopez-Fidzgerald; were all very earger to hear about this new fashion line of yours."  
  
"great."She smiled, as she began her presentation."as you all know fall is comming soon, it's time for the darker earth tone colours.You know, cinamons, browns, auburns." they all knodded in agreement."also, I've noticed that there isn't a great variety of fashionable maternity clothing .Even if pregnant all women like to feel sexy and soffistocated.So, here's my idea" she lifted a poster to reaveal her first maternity wear outfit, a red wrap around dress that fell above the knees with matching cherry red mary-janes.  
  
Charity smiled as she saw the positive response in everyone's expressions.She laid the poster on the floor to reveal the next design, a long jean jakect trimmed with faux-fur, with a black v-neck sleaveless shirt joined with black cotton capris and cream coloured mules.The third poster reveal night wear, a light foam green night gown falling above the knees with a matching robe.She went to turn to the next poster as the intercom blared and Felicity voice came throught.  
  
"Mrs. Stand---erm Lopez---Charity?" she fumblled, as Charity laughed slightly.  
  
"yeah, Felicity?"  
  
"someone's at your office...a Jessica Bennett ?"  
  
"tell her I'll be right in."she finished.  
  
"will do."Felicity finished, as the intercom crackeled and Charity looked at her bosses(all female mind you.)  
  
"well, wha'd you think?" Charity questioned, bitting her lip."I know it's only three sketches, but there are more."  
  
The three confrenced before, glancing at Charity"we think...where in the hell was that when we were pregnant! " one giggled.  
  
"but in all seriousness Charity, we like the idea." they all agreed.  
  
"where anxious to see where you'll take this maternity line...God knows, a world of pregnant women all over the world will be singing your praises."  
  
"thank you."she smiled gratefully and humbely."promise I won't let you down." she continued as she picked up her poster's and proceeded to leave.  
  
" and another thing...all of us would like to congradulate you, on the baby we wish you and your husband the best of luck." they all smiled warmly.  
  
"thanks."Charity replied awkwardly"but how'd you know?" she was answered by all three of them, flashing out the 'Elle' magazine and giggling casually and coolly."should've known."Charity smirked as she left, and headed to her office.She opened the door to find Jessica looking wonderously out the five story window.  
  
"Charity," Jessica said as she turned around."you have an amazing view."  
  
"yeah, I especially enjoy the clear view we have of the men's locker room of that gym."Charity joked knowing that's where Jessica was looking.  
  
"Miguel would love to hear that!" she teased, as she sat down.  
  
"I bet he would."she laughed, as she sat."so what's up?"  
  
"I want you to help me plan the wedding."she blurted out blatantly, thinking that she'd already had a hectic day and she knew Charity wouldn't mind cutting the convincing and the all out pleading."and make my wedding dress." she finished.  
  
"I can do the wedding dress...but, I don't know Jess I don't think I'm cut out for the wedding planner thing.I hardly even plan my own wedding!"  
  
"come on, Charity...you're the only one who can help me with this, Kay has to take care of Alex,Simone has med-school and Jhon to deal with...and Josh isn't all that good with number's."  
  
"what about your mom."Jessica gave Charity a 'hell no!' look."don't asnswer that."  
  
"Charity," she sighed " I have had one of the most...difficult days, I've ever had.First my dad, get's all homo-genious man on me and then, Reese says he even tear himself away from all that science mumbo jumbo to even stand by his future wife's side when she tells her familly their leaving the one place that she's ever called home." damn Jessica was a good actress! " and then I found a scratch on my car and my heel broke and..."she pretended to sob as she continued"Charity, this is so much bigger than just a wedding.Do you know how it feels to live in Kay and Noah's shadows ?"  
  
"no, I mean there's always Jhon...but then again."  
  
"true.Anyways, this is finally my turn Charity...I mean don't I deserve to have the best wedding possible, a wedding is what all girls dream about, you know their wedding party...their groom."she paused as she began to sob."their wedding dress!"  
  
"Jess..."  
  
"yes."she replied, as she stood up no longer sobing.  
  
" I'll help you with the wedding."she caved, as she smiled.  
  
"you will?"  
  
"um hum."she nodded.  
  
" I love you!" she squealed, as she hugged Charity" thank you, thank you thank you." she said while squeasing harder.  
  
"Jessica."  
  
"oh right, the baby."Jessica smiled, as she backed away rubbing Charity stomach.Charity laughed as she grabbed her cousin into another hug.  
  
~*song preformed originally sung by Luther Vandross. 


	4. Give Me a T

Chapter Four-Give Me a T...  
  
"but, it's just a burger barn Earnie."Miguel thundered as he shifted the phone from one end to another."I know, that I just don't see the need for the five star restaurant junk.It's just a burger joint." he waited for Earnie's response"alright, I'll see what I can do."he smirked"yeah, shalom to you too Earnie."he sighed as he hung up the phone.  
  
"what's up with Earnie this time?" Jason laughed as he walked into Miguel's office.  
  
"what isn't."Miguel replied referring to the Burger barn owner"he said he want's the burger barn to be more classy.He wants a new 'classier' barn to be built down by the old port close to the seascape."  
  
"classy? how classy can a burger barn get!?" Jason craked up.  
  
"that's what I told him; but what can you do, the costmer's always right."  
  
"true."  
  
"anyways, take a seat Jay."Miguel offerered, pointing to the couch.  
  
"no thanks I think I'll pass, I don't know what's been done on that couch."he punned.  
  
"you're right,"Miguel knodded"that kinda thing's always been foreign to you,anyway."  
  
"ha! the pretty boy's got jokes."Jason laughed as he shot a pillow at Miguel.  
  
"better believe it."  
  
  
  
In Other places, Harmony High's final bell rang as all the students rushed out to their locker's.Tania, turned her lock and rummaged through her semi-clean locker, florished with lil'Bow Wow pictures and notes from her friends.  
  
"hey girl; ready for that pep-rally ?" Kori asked her best friend.  
  
"I better be,"Tania huffed, as she continued to rummidge."K I'm so nervous."  
  
"don't be.It's all gravy baby."both girls giggled.  
  
"I hope it is, in everysense.I don't want anyone messing today up for me, especially you know who."  
  
"I know."  
  
"hey, good luck T."  
  
"oh."her voice began to shake, as she smiled nervously while both girls turned to him."thanks, Trevon."  
  
"anytime, anyways I have practice..."he started as he backed away."see you out there."  
  
"alright."she answered softly.  
  
"damn that boy is fine!" Kori exclaimed, as they watched him walk away."and I'm not just talking about, fine fine...he's more like jump up and praise the Lord! fine you know T?"  
  
"I know."she replied half dazed.  
  
"hello!? Tania back to Harmony girl."  
  
"yeah, I was never out Kori."she defended, as she faught to close her locker and they walked down Harmony High's hallways.  
  
"you know if I didn't know any better, I'd think you had a little something for our boy Trevon."  
  
Tania snorted at the true thought"girl please."she laughed as they made their way to the gym."Holidae inn" blasting from the gym's speaker's.  
  
  
  
"alright moma, of course I'll take care of her for you."Marcus siad, as he entered the apartment, cell phone on."okay,momma I'm hurt don't you think I can take care of my own baby sister ?"he waited for his mother's response."you don't.Alright...um hum, okay.Love you too.Bye."he finished, as he clicked the phone off and rested it on the kitchen table.  
  
"so, were on baby sitting patrol."Jhon joked, as he sat at the kitchen table.  
  
"yup, my moms going out of town for awhile and she wants me to look after Tania."  
  
"yay! babysitting dude we could be just like the babysitter's club."Jhosh exclaimed giddilly."I love that book."  
  
Jhon and Marcus turned to their friend, with looks of shame and humour.As they redirected themselves to what they were doing.  
  
"yeah,"Marcus started as he looked down at his watch and smirked."Harmony High's having a pep rally, figured if I was going to have to pick Tania up anyway..."  
  
"we'd go."Jhon finished.  
  
"we'll it'd be fun, going back see if all our teacher's are still alive."  
  
"like ratty old Mrs Finnigan."  
  
"just like her."Marcus laughed, as the door opened and Edna Wallace strolled in.  
  
"mom!?"Jhosh exclaimed as he arose from the kitchen table.  
  
"hey kids."she smiled, as she entered with Jhosh's monthly care package.  
  
"hey Mrs Wallace."they all chimmed.  
  
"here you go honey."she said as she patted him on the head and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"ma! not infront of the guys..."Jhosh childishly whinned.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jhoshy I've just missed you so much what with Beth in that mental asylum and all.It's been really tough,"she sighed vigorously as she sat, and twiddeled her thumbs."I walk down my hallways of my dark lonely house all alone, my babies have fled the nest you know."she smiled as she finished her pitty act.  
  
"aww well, you still have us Mrs Wallace."Jhon said warmly.  
  
"you sweet young man." she laughed, as she pinched Jhon's cheek.  
  
Just then the door opened again and Miguel walked through.  
  
"hey! it's the married man." Marcus exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"what's up Miguel."Jhosh and Jhon chimmed.  
  
"hey Mrs Wallace."Miguel greeted warmly as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"hey sweetie."she smiled"oh! congradulation on the baby, I love babies" she laughed out.  
  
"really...thank you,"he replied.  
  
"one down, three more to go!" she continued to laughed as she stared at Marcus,Jhosh, and Jhon.  
  
"ma!"Jhosh exclaimed.  
  
"oh ma! nothing Jhoshy you're of age, are you telling me you're gonna deprive you're aling mother of a grand-child!?"  
  
"for now...yeah!"Jhosh exclaimed blatanly, as Mrs.Wallace's eyes wondered to Jhon and Marcus.  
  
"oh no Mrs. W, I like babies and all but I'm not ready for all that."Marcus said as he wondred to the other end of the kitchen.  
  
"hey don't look at me, I don't even call Simone baby!"Jhon through his hands up in defense.  
  
"I see."she sighed"anyways, I'm meeting Tabitha for bridge." she said crisply, as she got up from the kicthen chair and to the door."see you later boys."she said as they all heard the door click.  
  
"Jhoshy!"Miguel teased.  
  
"oh don't you start Mijo!"Jhosh defended.  
  
"anyways, what brings you by the pad Miguel trouble in paradise already?"Marcus questioned as he reached for his car keys.  
  
"no, just figured I'd see how the boring single life is going."  
  
"wow, were trully honored you'd think enough of us poor single men to drop by Miguel that's really sweet of you." Jhosh punned.  
  
"wow smart comeback man!"Miguel laughed as he patted Jhosh on the back.  
  
"well, I try." he trailled.  
  
"anyways, were heading down to Harmony High for T's pep rally you wanna come?"  
  
"yeah!"Miguel replied.  
  
"good, we better get going it's starting soon."  
  
"alright ladies, from the top." Ms Blige Harmony High's dance teacher, and chearleading choreographer instructed." one, two, three and four again."  
  
Tania breezed through the moves, while casually glancing over at Trevon who's eyes where practiclly plastered on Tania's moves.  
  
"that's good ladies keep it up!" she encoraged"we have to get this done, before the pep rally starts."  
  
Walking back through the doors of Harmony High brang back allot of memories.Marcus could remember walking down the hallway, glancing over at Charity and Miguel who were making out in...the janitors closet, this week.Glancing to the next side over at Jhosh and his skate board buddies, Jhon who was leader of some kind of wierd club...and then there was Lauryn Blige, his old girlfriend his first real serious girlfriend too! he'd trade in all those party girls for her any time, that was for sure.  
  
"well, look who's graced us with their presence."Ms. Finnigan's scowling voice rang through the guys ears, making them cringe at the sound.Ms.Finnigan a.k.a the man hatter, especially when it came to Miguel.  
  
"if it isn't Ms. Finnigan boy miss you haven't changed a bit."  
  
She frowned as she turned to Miguel."tell, me Lopez-Fidzgerald did Charity pick up some sense and dump you yet?"  
  
"ah no, Ms Finnigan more like she dropped some and married him."Jhon joked.  
  
Mrs.Finnigan continued to frown, neither of the boys had ever seen her smile so they were all getting used to it.  
  
"it was nice, catching up on old times but we have a pep rally to be at."Marcus stated as all three of them bolted out.  
  
"bye, Ms Finnigan."they trailed as they headed towards the gym doors.  
  
"and now I'd like all y'all to give warm welcome to the Heat!!!" Ray-J announced as the croud full of highschooler's went crazy and the music blarred from the speaker's.  
  
The cheerleader's and Ms Blige, sat by the bleacher's as Ms Blige and Tania gave everyone a pep talk.  
  
"you all ready!?" Tania asked them all.  
  
"yeah."they replied all full of confidence.  
  
"good, don't get nervous, always smile and don't forget to have some fun with it ladies." Ms.Blige finished."bring 'em in, on three."  
  
"lady heat!" they all said in their high pitched girlie voices.  
  
"alright, boys and girls give it up for the 'nuff cute, the 'nuff talented and hell what can I say... they're all so damn good! give it up for the lady heat chearleader's as they dance for you..."  
  
'Uh oh, Uh oh, Uh oh, Uh oh,   
  
Honestly   
  
If a I tell, tell you what,   
  
What you want to know love  
  
There ain't another,   
  
Don't want no other lover  
  
I put nothing above ya.   
  
I kick them to the gutter.  
  
You try to shake me but wound up loving me crazy now...  
  
The girls go through with their dance, even though once in awhile slipping up by all the nose the crowd was giving from the bleacher's especially where Miguel, Jhosh and Jhon were sitting.Tania and Kori didn't were in the second row of dancer's not really paying attention to everyone.  
  
Look at us lately and tell them who's your lady  
  
I'd never thought you'd be the one,   
  
Make me shine brighter than the sun  
  
There ain't no ups and downs,  
  
No in and out to here right now.  
  
"remeber our pep rallies?"Miguel turned to the other guys.  
  
"yeah, their rally makes ours look like garbage!"Jhosh exclaimed, as he searched the room.  
  
"seriously" they all said togherther.  
  
"so, Mark where's your little sister?"Jhon asked as they all searched the group of teenager's for her.  
  
"you ready?"Kori danced on as she turned to Tania.  
  
She nodded, while the group seperated and Kori and Tania moved to the front.  
  
If you want me to stay  
  
I never leave  
  
If you want me to stay   
  
We'll always be  
  
If you want me to stay  
  
Love endlessly  
  
If you want me to stay  
  
If you want me to stay  
  
I'll never leave you.'  
  
"go ladies, go ladies!" Ray-J exclaimed caught up in the dance, as he continued to spin the disk.  
  
Half way through their dancing both of the girls noticed four guys on the bleacher's making a big set of noise.Tania squinted as he eyes widded, and she rose her hand to her head."NO!"she yelled in her thoughts as her eyes narrowed towards her brother.  
  
"what's your problem?" Kori whisperd as she contiued to dance, before turning to the bleacher's and facing Tania."girl, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed trying not to laugh.  
  
"this can't get worse Kori, it just can't." she sighed, as she danced.  
  
"well this must be our lucky day, people looks who's in our humble bleacher's."  
  
Tania and Kori contimplated about who that might be."aww! you can't be serious!" Tania exclaimed.  
  
"that's right! Marcus Brown and Miguel Lopez-Fidzgerald come on down here!!" Ray-J encouraged as the two headed down the bleacher's and onto the gym floor to all of their long time fans and heightning Tania's embaracement.  
  
"I cannot believe you Marcus !" Tania thundered, as she stormed out of the gym doors the guys and Kori not to far behind her.  
  
"what all of a sudden it's not 'cool' for a brother to come cheer on his baby sister at a pep rally?"  
  
"no!"she answered crisply while whipping around to face them."cheering me on, would've been staying in the bleacher's not getting in the middle of the gym so you and Miguel could show half of Harmony High all your stupid basketball moves!" she flared her arms in the air, as she continued to screetch.  
  
"stupid!"Miguel cut in."those moves were legendary not like the flimsy kind of stuff all those kids are doing now."  
  
"please!" Tania hissed as she glared at Miguel."why do you always have to do this to me Marcus ?" Tania questioned while resting her hand on her forehead and facing her brother.  
  
"do what!? Tania."Marcus questioned.  
  
"did you know how important this pep rally was for me?"  
  
"yeah, it was your first pep rally, as captain of the lady heat's...they'll be other times T you have all year."  
  
"no, Marcus."Tania shook her head."this was the first time Harmony High would see as more than just Mighty Marcus' little siser or that chubby kid who used to hang around with M&M.For the first time, it was just Tania the hype dancer! and you ruined that for me Marcus...you and Miguel, are always stealing my spotlight."  
  
"quit playing T you know that ain't true." Marcus snorted while looking around and back at Tania.  
  
"really,"Tania folded her arms." oh look Pilar, Marcus just made team captain...oh look Pilar Miguel and Marcus are graduating...you were Marcus momma's star and I was chubby cute T momma's baby."  
  
"you disgust me man!" Jhosh weeped out, as everyone turned to him and turned back.  
  
"I guess there's always next year...good looking out Mark."Tania sighed, as she headed towards the door.  
  
"humm." Kori huffed as she brushed past the guys and to her friend.  
  
"look, Tania were sorry we stole you're shine tonight."Miguel sighed as Tania stoped in her tracks."if you forgive us, maybe we could give you some driving lessons some time."Miguel finished knowing that was an offer any fifeteen year old couldn't resist.  
  
"define sometime."Tania demanded tapping her tenis shoes to the floor.  
  
"well it's all up to Marcus." Tania and Miguel turned around to face Marcus.  
  
"we could do that."  
  
"really?" Tania slowly walked towards her brother eyes gleeming at the thought.  
  
"yeah, I mean momma's gonna be away for awhile and I'll be looking after you---" Tania leaped into his arms.  
  
"wait, t'ill everyone here's about this!" she squealed, as she got a hold of Kori and they began to jump and squeal around the hallway.  
  
"Marcus?" a voice called.  
  
"Lauryn?"  
  
"I knew it was you."she smiled as they approached eachother.  
  
"it's me, in the flesh!" he teased as he hugged her" so, what have you been upto?"  
  
"teaching living life... you?   
  
"working and taking care of my sweet little sister."  
  
"Tania your little sister?"  
  
he nodded."it's hard, you know taking care of her all by myself but I pull through." he lied.  
  
"sorry to interrupt Ms Blige, but you'll have to listen to my brother run game some other time." Tania cut in as she jerked Marcus away.  
  
"yeah T's right, I have a wife to go home to."Miguel added as he walked towards the door, along with Jhon and Jhosh.  
  
"I'll see you later Lauryn."Marcus trailled, as she raised her hand and smiled.  
  
Charity's hummed as it drove into her drive way.She pulled the key out of the ignition, as she stepped out grabbing alll her stuff, and heading towards her door.Miguel was inside sitting in his office, working on Earnie's new and improuved burger barn whatever the hell that was.  
  
"hey."Charity said softly, as she walked into the office and rested her amrs on Miguel's shoulder's.  
  
"hey." he smirked, as he kissed her hand.  
  
"what are you working on?"she peered over him curiously.  
  
"working the blue prints for a new burger barn."  
  
"Earnie!?" she laughed.  
  
"Earnie."Miguel repeated, as he huffed while scratching the back of his head."how was your day?"  
  
"good, Jessica came to vistit..."she trailed, as she walked around the room.  
  
"really? what she say?"  
  
"oh well...she asked about us and the baby..."she continued to trail as she paused,"and she asked me to plan the wedding."she finished.  
  
"interesting.So when's the wedding?"Miguel questioned while still working.  
  
"mid-April."Charity replied.  
  
"mid-April."Miguel repeated stopping everything, and turning to face his wife."honey, isn't that our due date."  
  
"it is,"Charity replied"and I've agreed to it, because I know I can do this, Miguel."  
  
Miguel got up from his chair and put his hands in his pockets as he faced Charity and shook his head in dissagreement."no, Charity I don't think you can.A pregnancy is supposed to be peaceful and...and serene; nowhere in peaceful and serene does planning a wedding fit."  
  
"so what did you expect me to do for the next nine months,vedge out!?" she rose her brow to Miguel who didn't respond to her question."Miguel."she sighed.  
  
"look Charity the bottom line is you're just going to have to tell Jessica to find someone else to plan this wedding 'cause it sure as hell won't be you."Miguel stated boldly as he faced Charity.  
  
"since when do I have to ask for your consent?" Charity questioned as she folded her arms.  
  
"since you married me!!?"Miguel replied, while glancing over at Charity.She was giving him ' that look'.You know the look wives would give their husbands when they said something tottally out of line.Okay, maybe Miguel shouldn't of gone pre-dominant male on her, but in his defense she was his wife! Realizing this was one fight he wasn't going to win he sighed as he slowly reached for Charity's hand." if you think, you can plan this wedding...I'm alright with it."he paused, as his eyes wondered around the room and back to Charity"I was wrong."he finished cooly with the three words, that were key in marriages.  
  
Charity smirked, as she walked towards Miguel and kissed him on the cheek."I'll go get diner ready." she said while heading towards the door.  
  
"um hum" He replied, as he smiled and turned to watch her go.He walked towards the glass door as she paced by the hallway, before heading back to his desk and picking up the phone."you want to plan a wedding, I'll let you plan a wedding." he said as he dialed the numbers."hey, I'm fine."he asnwered as he listened."yeah, so what are you upto?"he waited for the person's responce."oh so I guess you couldn't come up this week.Next week, your free."he repeated"that's great."he smiled. 


	5. A Loving Betrayl

Chapter Five-A Loving Betrayl.  
  
***Reader's Note***WARNING! there is a sprinkle, of Gwen/Ethan bashing in this chapter.So if you like either or both, please to take offense.This is the first and last time you'll see that I promise! enjoy...  
  
"message to all, passanger's of flight 228, to Barbadoes..."the hight pitched voice siad as it rang throught he Harmony airport speaker's 3:00 pm."the flight has been cancelled due to hurricane,Kathrine...refunds will be given out at desk number five and the staff of Harmony airlines are truly and sincerely sorry for the inconvinience.Thank you." she finished crisply, as a stampeded advanced towards desk number five, full of anger and dissapointment.  
  
Her trendy black high heals stilletto's clicked against the well polished floors as she brushed throught the crowd of people.She lifted her matching, prada suitcase to her as she grabbed her cellphone out of it.She quickly dialed the buttons as she continued to walk."hello?" the voice responded.  
  
"hey! mommy!"she squealed as she smilled.  
  
"Theresa!?"Whitney exclaimed."Theresa!"she repeated almost in dissbelief."girl...what are you doing back home?"  
  
Theresa shrugged as she fiddled around with her briefcase."thought, it was time to pay everyone a little visit.So, tell me how's my Godson and that husband of yours ?"  
  
"there both fine, Reg and Chad are sleeping right now so I'm just trying catch some time to myself before they wake up."  
  
"hum."she smirked.  
  
"so how's New York."  
  
"wonderful, I just finished a wedding a week ago it was beautiful."  
  
"well that's because you planned it."  
  
"whatever!"Theresa laughed, at the compliment.  
  
"hey, do you need a lift, because I have a lot of time to kill before Reggie and Chad get up..."she offered as she trailed.  
  
"ah, no---"Theresa's sentence was abruptly cut off by someone brushing past her shoulder,causing her to drop her briefcase"watch were you're going!!!"she shouted, into the phone.  
  
"excuse me!?"Whitney replied.  
  
"oh, not you some jerk just brushed me."Theresa said angrilly, as she looked at the familiar face...faces."you know what Whit, I'll call you back."she responded shakilly.  
  
" hold up wait, we still have---"  
  
"alright bye."Theresa quickly ended the conversation, as she clicked off her cellphone."Gwen."Theresa smilled fakly at her first arch nemisis."Ethan."she continued, as she looked on to her second.  
  
It'd been, about five years since Theresa moved to New York to start her new carrer as a wedding planner...her reasons? before she left, she was hapilly engaed to the love her life Ethan who had just called off a mariage to his ex-fiance and maniac in Theresa's opinion Gwen.Oh, everything was going fabulous they were crazy in love, and Theresa was lead to believed she'd have the happy ending with Ethan she'd always hope for...until Ethan left her stranded down the ilse the day of their wedding, and to go be with none other than Gwen.She was hurt of course, and she promised herself she'd be damned if she stayed around in Harmony to watch the coupled groap over eachother, so she left; and up until now she hasn't been happier.  
  
"Theresa, what a wonderful surprise."Gwen sarcasticlly greated, as she tightened her grip of Ethan's hand.  
  
"Theresa."Ethan greeted crisply, half looking at Theresa fearing he'd make his wife mad.  
  
"so, how have you been doing...you know with the mourning of your loss and all."  
  
"great."Theresa replied while grating her teeth.  
  
"that's good to hear."  
  
"yeah, so what are you Ethan doing in the airport? where are you off to?"  
  
"oh were heading to barbadoes, for our second honeymoon.We got married while you were gone, it's truly been bliss hasn't it honey?" she turned to Ethan.  
  
"yeah, bliss."Ethan repeated with a sheepish smile.  
  
"astounding, I mean I never figured you'd get married Ethan."she started while looking at him, and then at Gwen."since your mother wouldn't let you play out of the play pen."she ended.Which was true, Ethan was the biggest momma's boy on the face of the planet, and as she thought about it inher five years in Ny she realized how perfect Ethan and Gwen were for eachother.Think about it, Ethan was a self possesed momma's boy who needed someone to tell him how to live his life and Gwen was an overbearing control freak, match made in heaven.  
  
"yes, well...well."Ethan searched for a smart suave comeback, the only problem was he couldn't come up with one.  
  
"Ethan honey, let's go the room just got a whole lot more pathetic."Gwen finished refurring to Theresa, as she jerked Ethan away.  
  
"wait! come back your flights been cancelled."she said quietly snickering and walking towards the group of people waiting for their luggadge.Theresa husseled her way to the front of the line, when she saw her luggade she turned around to face a tall very cute looking ,guy.  
  
"excuse me---"  
  
"look, you're cute and all but I'm really not in the mood for whatever line your tyring to sell me.So let's have a run down of everything number one, no my feet don't hurt, number two I haven't been anywhere you were all your life so you shouldn't even bother; and there's nothing in the world that you could buy me that I don't already have." Theresa sighed as she pullde down her jean jaket.  
  
"o-k-a-y."the guy replied slowly, as he looked at Theresa contortedlly."I'll be sure to consider all of that, when I get my bags...which are behind you."  
  
"shit, shit!, shit!!' Theresa's mind exclaimed, as her eyes widdedned."right." she responded softly as she sprinted out of the area leaving the embarasing situation she'd made for herself far far behind.  
  
Miguel stepped down the stairs and contimplated, what he'd do to take the heat off himself when Theresa came and both her and Charity figured out what he'd done.Maybe he could cook for them.Hell, who was he kidding both of them knew Miguel couldn't cook to save his life.He stepped down from the steps and to the kitchen to think about it more.Charity on the other hand was sitting in the living room, reading Mommy&Me. a twelve step guide through happy and pain free pregnancy.'yeah right!' Charity hissed when she picked it up, but as she shifted through the pages their were hints of the truth which were quite interesting so she got it anyway.  
  
^*^Through out the late tri-mester's of your pregnancy, your chest size will augment excesivelly.^*^  
  
Suddenly Charity's attention was compleatly into the book, 'this was news!' she exclaimed in her thoughts and then unknowingly shouted out."Yes!" she hissed, book infront of her face.  
  
"what was than babe?"Miguel chimmed from the kitchen.  
  
"oh...um."she fumbeled, as she thought for something reasonable to answer with."nothing, nothing it was the tv."  
  
she covered, as her attention landed back on the book.  
  
"alright."  
  
^*^this may follow with post-pardom depression after the pregnancy.^*^  
  
Charity's excitement was defflated, as Miguel walked into the room.He couldn't come up with anything that wouldn't just get him back in trouble so he decided to be a man about it and tell Charity straight on before Theresa came, she'd understand.Charity rested the book at her side, as Miguel sat down beside her.  
  
"Charity, I have something to tell you."  
  
"okay,"she nodded as she faced him"what is it?"  
  
"but first,"he stalled."you have to swear to me that you won't get mad." 'Perfect' he thought, this way he could tell Charity what he'd done, and she wouldn't get upset, she was under oath for God sake.  
  
She craked a smile, as she focussed on him trying to figure out what he'd done this time finally she decided to play along."okay,"she shighed softly "I promise." she teased in a mocking tone, as she lay one hand on her heart.  
  
"remember last week, when you told me that you were planning Jess' wedding?"  
  
"yeah, you told me you didn't like the idea and you thought that I shouldn't do it..."she trailed.  
  
"right, then I agreed to it."  
  
"yeah."  
  
"well I---"Miguel's confession was interuppted by the doorbell ringing.  
  
"hold that thought."Charity smiled as she kissed Miguel and got up from the couch to head to the door.Miguel popped up after her.  
  
"you know what, let me get that." Miguel insisted as she casually got infront of Charity.  
  
"it's okay, I can still answer doors honey."she teased while winking at him.  
  
"I know that."he huffed as he followed her."but you know you really, really don't have to."Miguel emphasized on the 'really'.Charity turned to him as they both faced the door.  
  
"why?"she questioned eargerly"is it a...surprise."she asked as she tickled him.  
  
"you could say that."Miguel sighed.  
  
Charity put her hand on the door kob, as she opened it.Her eyes widedened as she saw Theresa, as she put her arms out to hug her sister in-law.  
  
"I'm so sorry I couldn't make it for the wedding I really tried..."Theresa started aplogeticlly, as she grapped Charity into a tight hug.  
  
"it's okay."Charity replied."it's okay."she repeated.  
  
"and the baby!"Theresa continued to exclaim as she and Charity equally unhanded eachother."I'm so happy for you two!" she ended as they hugged eachother again.Miguel stood at the end of the small love fest his sister and his wife were having, as his mind raced for the smoothest way to get out of this.Charity and Theresa yet again unhanded eachother.  
  
"come in."Charity said, as she took Theresa by the hand and lead her in."so, tell me about New York?"  
  
"were do I start." Theresa replied, as Miguel stood behind them wondering why two of the most important women in his life tortured him so.Dammit if he was going to be in trouble, why couldn't they just get it over with and small talk afterwards 'women!' he thought to himself, as he watched on.  
  
"tell me everything!"Charity said as they headed in the living room."how long are you staying?" she asked as all three stood in the hallway of the living room.Theresa gave Charity an awkward look, she figured she already knew how long she'd be staying.She was the one who suggest that they plan the wedding toghether that's exactly what Miguel said...what Miguel said.Everything became quite clear in Theresa's mind as she glared at her brother.'finally.' he thought to himself, as Theresa looked back at Charity.  
  
"you tell me she knew about everything!"she whispered.  
  
"know what?"Charity asked as she looked at Theresa and then glanced over at Miguel.  
  
"should I tell her, or would you?"Theresa questioned.  
  
"no,"Miguel shook his head."let me."Miguel sighed as he focused his attention on Charity"I called Theresa, and asked her to help you plan the wedding.I know, you said you do this and yes I know that I told you I was alright with it but you know what I lied!"  
  
"you did."Charity responded, as she headed to the living room Theresa and Miguel behind her.  
  
"yeah I did, and I was justified baby you're pregnant there is no way you can take on a wedding as full as Jessica's with a child on the way it's too much and I refuse to stand idely by and do nothing about it.You know that's not me."he finished, thinking by his wife's reaction he wasn't that far on the deep end as he had once thought."anyways, I have to get going."Miguel said as he grapped his blueprints at the other end of the room, and faced Charity again."bye."he kissed her, as he headed out the door."we'll talk Theresa."he trailed as he opened the door.Kay and Alexia were waiting at the other end."ladies."Miguel smiled as he past them.Kay strolled Alexia in as she closed the door and headed into the livingroom where Charity and Theresa were sitting.  
  
Charity really didn't know what to think at this point, she was mad at MIguel for keeping this from her but not really. It was funny, all of a sudden Charity felt like screaming,crying and karate shopping one of the pillows, all at the same time.  
  
^*^ mood swings will run vampid through out ALL trimesters.^*^  
  
"hey Theresa" she greeted non-chalantly, as she and Alexia setteled themselves in"so,what just happened here ?"  
  
"I know, Miguel could be a jerk sometimes,"Theresa began paying no attention to Kay.Kay shrugged it off, as she girnned and leaned down to pick up Alexia."but I kind of agree with him."  
  
"agree with what?"Kay asked while rocking Alexia.  
  
"Miguel called Theresa all the way from New York, to help me with Jessica's wedding."  
  
"sneaky,"Kay giggled, as she cooed at Alexia."but I agree with Theresa."  
  
"you do?"Theresa questioned quizingly.  
  
"yeah I do.Miguel's only doing this because he loves Charity and the baby."  
  
"true."Charity sighed, as she smirked at Kay.  
  
"one thing we actually agree on, Katherine." Theresa replied sharply as Kay and Theresa shot eachother dirty looks.They've never really gotten along, and it wasn't even because of the Miguel/Charity thing or even the Kay marrying Fox thing.There was just always something that pissed them off...about eachother.  
  
"well."Kay shrugged, as she looked at her daughter.Theresa took her eyes off of Kay's expressions and down to her daughter who was kicking up her little pink botties in the air.She got up from the couch and walk towards the love seat they were sitting in.  
  
"the picture Fox sent me looks like a joke compared to her in person.She's so adorable." Theresa stated earnestly in a soft tone.  
  
Kay shrugged once more, as she put her long time fued with Theresa aside and cracked a slight smile.  
  
"could I..."  
  
"for a bit." Kay agreed, as she slowly placed Alexia in Theresa arms.  
  
"funny, how a baby brings people toghether huh?" Charity smirked as she watched the two.  
  
"yeah...sure."they both mumbeled, still focussing on Alexia.Just then an idea got into Kay's head and she grinned at Charity.  
  
"why don't we plan this wedding toghether." she said bluntly.  
  
"toghether?" Theresa and Charity chimmed.  
  
"yeah, you could do the dress...Theresa could coordenate and do whatever wedding planner's do..."she trailed as Theresa shot her a look."and Alexia, and I could make all the reservations."she cooed as she tickeled, Alexia.  
  
"I like the idea, Kay but you're on maternity leave I don't think we should."  
  
"nonesense, all I'm doing is making a few calls plus it gives me and Alexia somethig to do other than sitting at home watching the teletubies." Theresa and Charity looked at eachother."Jessica's my little sister, I'm going to be a part of this wedding one way or another, why not help plan her big day."  
  
"wow, two in a row."Theresa laughed, as she handed Alexia back to Kay."this is a great idea, everybody get's what they want."  
  
"Charity won't have the whole weddig to take care of,"Kay started.  
  
"Miguel won't have to stress, about Charity and the baby" Theresa added.  
  
"and we'll have something fun to do!" she laughed as she nusseled Alexia.  
  
"acctually, now that I think about this could be kind of fun."Charity added.  
  
"so it's a deal ?" kay asked as she looked at Theresa at Charity.  
  
"definately."Charity and Theresa both agreed. 


	6. Parents just Don't Understand

Chapter Six-Parents Just Don't Understand.  
  
"Felicity, you really didn't have to do this," Charity smiled as she played with the pink bow on the medium sized box."you know I won't be on maternity leave for months."  
  
"I know that," Felicity started "I just couldn't wait! I love babies, and when I was shopping I saw this...just open it." Felicity pryed as her eyes widened to the box, as she nodded at Charity to proceed opening the box.Charity undid the bow tie, as she lifted the cover to the box in it was a stuffed bear, covered in pink and blue dots.  
  
"it's cute." Charity giggled soflty as she played around with its ears.  
  
"well, I didn't know if you were having a little boy, or a girl...so I figured, whatever your having the bear is still useful."she explained.  
  
"very efficiant."Charity laughed."thanks, Felicity I'm sure the baby's gonna love this." she smiled as she got up to hugged, her.  
  
"no problem, just remember me when your writting up my paycheck!" she teased.  
  
"can I come in?"Miguel chimmed in as he stood at the doorway.  
  
"ah---"  
  
"I have some paper work, to fill out so I'll just leave you two alone." Felicity said as she sprinted out of the room closing the door behind her.  
  
"so," Charity started as she sat on the edge of her desk still playing around with the bear's ears.  
  
"so, I finished up things early today and I figured since your cars in the shop and all, I'd drive you home." Miguel smiled sweetly, knowing she's always fallen for that.  
  
"un huh."Charity responded as she played around with the bear some more.She wanted, to be mad at him she was fighting to be mad at him! but he was smilling at her in that way, she'd always melted when he smiled that way, slowly and surely she began to fall right into his arms just like he knew she would.'No!' he mind faught'you have to stay strong, Charity! remember he's in the wrong,' her mind reminded her'he could of told you about Theresa but no! he just had to be sneaky.'  
  
"you know since I dropped you here this mourning," he continued, as he sat beside her.  
  
She didn't answer, she only eyed the flowers he was holding for her as she caved some more.  
  
"oh yeah, thease...are for you." he fumbelled, as Charity took the flowers and began to play with them resting the bear aside.Miguel sighed with frustration as he kept on"Charity, if you're looking for an apology you're not getting one because I'm not sorry."he huffed as he crossed his arms.  
  
Charity observed him for a bit, before placing the flowers next to the bear, and stepping in front of him slowly leaning in closer to him teasing him as she leaned and kissed him.His arms unfolded and wrapped around her waiste as he pulled her closer to him.  
  
"so, you're over it?" he smirked, reffering to the kiss.  
  
Charity shrugged, as she kissed him again.Honestly, she didn't know wheather she was over it or not but why ruin the fun she was having with bitter thoughts anyway.However rest assure, she was going to get him back!  
  
Jessica, and Reese sat in his car parked in front of the Bennet residence.It had been awhile since Jessica came back to the house, she didn't want to face her father and his silent protest against Reese and about Jessica and Reese moving to Canada after the wedding;but the wonderous night came where the Bennets and the Durkees would have tonignt, and as luck would have it...tonight was the night.Jessica just hoped her father wouldn't ruin this would be happy occasion with his 'protest'.  
  
"you what I was thinking," Jessica started.  
  
"what's that?"Reese asked as he turned to her.  
  
"how about, we drop the big wedding and just elope...."  
  
"well, I haven't really thought---"  
  
"tonight."  
  
"whoa! tonight!?"  
  
"yeah, I heard there's this really cute chapel down in Boston they run twenty four hours and if we drive now we could just make it."Jessica speedily explained.  
  
"Jessica,"he sighed."honey, for the past two months you've been going on and on about how much you've wanted this big exhuberant wedding, why the 360 all of a sudden?"  
  
Jessica's attention darted towards her fiancee"is it such a big thing for me to change my mind! I'm mean Jesus Reese it's a woman's perogative to change her mind, if you'd like to rip me from my womanly tendencies well by all means Reese Cornilus Durkee go right ahead!!!"she thundered dramaticlly.  
  
Reese was an expert, at these nervous break downs/hissy fits the Standish woman had whenever they felt intimidadted, or irritated, and even that oh so very special time time of the month.He took in a deep breath as he foccused all his attention to Jessica."Jess, how long were you expecting to avoid your father?"he asked rhetorically."you were going to have to face him sooner or later I mean common! so why not end this silly little fued tonight."  
  
"we wouldn't be having this silly,little,fued if my father wasn't so damn stuborned."  
  
"of course,"he reasoned."so don't you think, we should show your dad that this protes of his isn't gonna change your mind?" he smiled, as his hands entertwind with hers.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"oh c'mon please," Reese pouted jokingly as he kissed her cheek."if not for your familly's sake, couldn't you do it for me?"she didn't look like she'd even consider that."...for your,"he paused, and cringed and thought of the wimpy pet name Jessica gave him."your poopsy woopsy bear." he rolled his eyes, as she looked towards the house and back at Reese who finished with a smile.  
  
"when are your parents comming?"  
  
"they should be here any minute, I said we'd meet them infront that is if were still going..."  
  
"fine, let's get this over and done with." Jessica huffed as she opened the car door and hopped out.  
  
whatever Lola wants...  
  
Lola gets, and little man little Lola wants you.  
  
Make up your mind to have...  
  
no regrets, decline yourself resign yourself your through.  
  
Charity mad e her way to the couch were where Miguel was watching t.v.She figured, this would be the perfect time, for the perfect payback.Now don't get Charity wrong, she loved the man but what fun is betrayl without the joy of payback.  
  
I always get...  
  
what I aim for, and your heart and soul.  
  
is what I came for...  
  
Whatever Lola wants...  
  
Lola gets, take of you coat don't you know you can't win.  
  
Your no exeption to the rule I'm irrisistable you fool...  
  
give in.  
  
"hey."she smiled.  
  
"oh hey baby, what's up?"he asked still focussed on the t.v.  
  
"not a thing."Charity replied suavely."I was just thinking."she stated.  
  
"really?thinking about what?"he said.  
  
Charity smirked as she observed Miguel watching the tube, she then leaned towards him pressing down a button on the remote control, causing the wide coloured screen to shut off.As that happened she cleverly found her way to his lap."I don't know,"she paused"I was just thinking about, that night."she ended confidently.  
  
Miguel studied her for a moment."what night?"he asked.  
  
"you don't remember? that night."she spoke sleekly as she emphazied.  
  
'what night!?' Miguel searched, there were allot of 'nights'.Allot of very fun nights but he didn't know he'd have to remember them all to date."oh, that night."Miguel replied.  
  
Whatever Lola wants...  
  
Lola gets.  
  
I always get...  
  
What I aim for, and your heart and soul.  
  
is what I came for.  
  
She laughed softly, as she began to kiss his neck and soo her intentions became very clear to Miguel and he was very happy, he 'remembered' what that 'night' was.  
  
"we were having so much fun,"she said as she made her way to Miguel's lips.  
  
"um hum."he replied.  
  
" a little too much fun."she giggled, as she pulled away from him and beagn to play with his colar.  
  
Miguel shook his head in disagreement"there's no such thing as too much fun."he finished suavely, as he pulled her into an intense kiss.'Bingo!' Charity thought to herself, as she slowly pulled away, and hopped off Miguel's lap heading for the stairs."guess you're right."she tariled  
  
"what!? wait! why?"Miguel gasped out, as Charity turned around.  
  
"oh ,honey" she frowned apolligeticly" I'd love to have some fun with you tonight, but alas weddings like Jessica's just don't plan themselves. I gotta go phone Theresa." she blew a kiss before she disapeared upstairs.  
  
Whatever Lola wants...  
  
Lola gets,take off your coat don't you know you can't win.  
  
Your no exception to the rule, I'm irresistable you fool...  
  
give in.  
  
Miguel had just been played and the best part was he knew he was being played.All is fair in love and war.  
  
"well, I must say you've done an exquiste job with the place Grace I love it." Nicole Durkee comented as she observed the living room.  
  
"yes, very cozy." Bob Durkee chimmed in.  
  
"thank you Nicole, have a seat."Grace offered"Sam should be down any minute."she added warmly."so, kids how are the wedding plans have you set a date."  
  
"well," Jessica started as Sam enetered the room and took his seat beside Grace greeting the Durkees."we haven't got the exact date, but were thinking somewhere in April."  
  
"that's fabulous darling, Personally I've always loved April weddings."Nicole commented.  
  
"me too."Grace said.  
  
"that real interesting news Jess sweetheart, but what we really would like to know is when's the big moving date to our friends up North."Sam said coldly, as he glared at Reese.  
  
"Sam!"Grace hissed, as she nudged him.  
  
"no Grace acctually I'd like to know when, sweet sweet Jessica is taking my only baby boy to miles and miles away."Nicole gave Jessica a toothy smile.  
  
"Nicole!"Bob whispered, as he placed his hand on her thigh.  
  
"finally someone who agrees with me!"Sam chuckeled."I think there's nothing that Canada has..."  
  
"that Harmony doesn't have right here!"Nicole ended."I mean have you heard, about all the crimes that go on around that places,"she leaned in towards Sam."Montreal."she gasped, as if even afraid to mention the towns name.  
  
"yeah, those damn Hells Angels and such."  
  
"sir it's Canada!"Reese laughed out.  
  
"so your saying that crime can't happen at any given time and any given place."Sam said as he waited for Reese's responce.  
  
"all the more reason to stay right here don't you think Samuel."  
  
"oh please Nicole, call me Sam."  
  
Grace sighed dissaprovingly as Bob shook his head.  
  
"how did I know this was going to happen?"Jessica cut in as she got up from the couch and headed towards the door."how!?"she finished as she glared at her father, and stomped out with Reese not to far behind.Grace and Bob both glared at Nicole and Sam.  
  
"wha'd we say!?"they both exclaimed. 


	7. Bule Or Pink?

Chapter Seven- Blue or Pink?  
  
***Reader's Note***Sorry I haven't been updating on a regular, highschool is some hectick kind of place! lol   
  
3 Months...  
  
Tania stirred in her bed, as she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Tania!" Trevon gasped out as he ran towards her in the hall.  
  
"oh, hey Trevon what's up?"  
  
"depends."he answered slyly as he smilled at her.  
  
"depends on what?" she repeated trying to keep her cool.  
  
"well, I don't know if you've noticed but I've been watching you."  
  
"you have?" he questioned coyly.  
  
"and I was just wondering, if you'd..."   
  
Trevon paused, as he heard a big crashing noise. He turned his head and lookied back at Tania with a look of fear in his eyes.Tania was confused, Trevon she'd known Trevon...for a few years and he seemed like the kind of guy who laugh in the face of fear so what in the hell would make him, look like he was about to wetm himself in fear!? her question was answered as she saw her brother breathing down Trevon's neck.  
  
"I'm sorrry man...all we were doing was talking." Trevon fumbelled, as he looked up at Marcus, who braugh his hands around Trevon's neck, and began to tighten his grip.  
  
"Marcus! stop!"she thundered as she unleased her fury, only to have him look at her.  
  
"heyy! y'all it's your girls waking your asses up, on this beautiful Saturday mourning!"  
  
"you know! were just about to open the lines for the mourning requests so don't be shy give us a call at 555-9875"  
  
"word travels fast Peach we got our first caller!"  
  
" peaches and cream tell us what you want?"  
  
"hey!!! my name is Lalani, I have to be your biggest fan I love the both of you!!!!" she excalimed excitedly.  
  
"well, thanks ma! why don't you tell us what you wanna hear?"  
  
"umm, could you play that new joint byAtl...calling all girls"  
  
"course! but before you jet why don't you tell me and Peach what's your favourite station?"  
  
"Hk97! with Peaches&Cream!!!!!"  
  
"alright."  
  
"Marcus." Tania grumbeled as she crawled out of her bed, somehow reality or dream Marcus always found a way of messing up her life! but this was a good song, and it was Saturday and she wasn't about to let her over protective brother ruin that for her.She glided on her socks to the bathroom to get ready for the day.  
  
Uhuh, Wussup ladies?  
  
How y'all doing?  
  
OH! Whatup baby?  
  
ATL, Dave Mack, Kells  
  
We up in here, uh  
  
This is for all the ladies, uh, all around the world  
  
On your mark, get set, GO!  
  
Tania's head arose from the sink, as she reached for her brush to comb up her frizzed up hair."Callin' all girls all around the world..." she hummed as she combed her hair and headed down the hall, and straight to the kitchen.  
  
Callin' all girls, all around the world  
  
We wanna get to know you (everywhere)  
  
Callin' all girls, all around the world   
  
We just wanna' love you (girls, girls, girls, girls)  
  
In every mall around America, It really doesn't matter where you are  
  
We are talking to you, ladies ATL is on the way  
  
In the back of the club of the range rove  
  
Take your hand and turn up the radio, tryin to holla at you  
  
It's them country boyz from around the way  
  
The radio was already on, as Jhon and Jhosh sat around the table.Tania slidded in and turned the radio up as she shifted through the cubbords.  
  
"what up with her?" Jhosh muffeled out, as he stared at Tania.  
  
"you're asking me like I know!"Jhon laughed.  
  
"girls." they both snickered.  
  
Charity stood in the infront of the mirror in the bathroom, she raised her t-shirt above the small bumb that was her stomach.Other women dreaded gaining weight during pregnancy but odly enough Charity couldn't wait, she wanted to take in every single aspect of being pregnant from the nasty moodswings right down to that lovely thing called mourning sickness ;so far she was loving everybit of it.She looked down in the mirror and studied her stomach, it was small and it still didn't look like she was acctually pregnant but she was getting there and that's all she cared about.Staring into her reflection, lead her into a small daze.  
  
"mommy!" a small voice shouted full of excitement."mommy!" it repeated, as it ran itno Charity's arms.  
  
"what is it, sweetie?" she replied.  
  
The child proudly presented a piece of paper infront of her face.  
  
"for me!?" she exclaimed as she smiled.  
  
"yup, I drew it all by myself!"  
  
"really?" the child nodded."it's beautiful,how about you and me go put this up on the fridge huh?"she smiled as she picked the child up.  
  
Miguel walked into the the bathroom and truned the tap on, shaking Charity out of her day dream."you were thinking about the baby weren't you?" he smilled, as he approached her.  
  
"what else."she replied, as she rubbed her stomach."don't you?"  
  
"yeah."he smiled sheepishly"I think about, what it'll look like , what the baby's first word would be..."  
  
Charity smiled as she laughed."if it's a little girl, she'd have you wrapped around her tiny finger and you'll chase each and every boy that comes her way, you'll be her hero."  
  
"and if it's a little boy...I could teach him how to play baseball and we'd go to red sox games toghether;he'd love you to death, be a momma's boy just like I was." he admitted.  
  
She giggled as Miguel placed his hand over hers."and then they'll head off to Harmony high, and then go off to college and leave us, have little babies of it's own...I miss the baby already."she chuckeled softly, even thought the thought of her child leaving her made her want to cry...it was no surprise to anyone that her mood swings were in full effect.  
  
"well you won't have to miss them for a long time, I promise." he said as he kissed her head.They both stood in a peaceful silence looking in the mirror both in daze thinking about the baby, of course they knew they weren't going to be perfect parents and of course they were nervous but at the same time they couldn't wait to venture into parenthood, and the memories that would await in it.There thoughts were interrupted, by the doorbell ringing.  
  
"wonder who that could be?"Charity said, as they both faced the bathroomdoor.  
  
Meanwhile, Kay and Fox both sat infront of their four month old daughter.Covered with baby food that Alexia shot at them as they desperately tried to feed her, they tried every trick in the book but somhow whatever they put inot Alexia's mouth always eneded up on their clothes.  
  
"alright, I think I have an idea." Fox said, as he pulled up his chair.  
  
"good,"Kay sighed."because I'm starting to loose hope."  
  
"okay, watch carefully."Fox said, as he focussed compleatly on Alexia whose face was covered with baby food."what's that Alexia!?"he exclaimed softly while pointing to an end of the kictchen, Alexia whipped her tiny head around as Fox tried to slip the spoon into her mouth, only to have Alexia quickly turn back and the fork to go airborn through out the kitchen.  
  
"excellent work, honey."Kay clapped sarcasticlly, as she got up."I'm gonna fix her a bottle."  
  
Fox shrugged, as he smiled at Alexia."at least we tried right, pumpkin."he cooed, as he cleaned up her cheeks."so are you going today?"  
  
"I want to, I just hope I don't have to run into her."  
  
"Kay..."  
  
"no Fox, not after what she did to us."she thundered as she placed the bottle in the microwave."she may be Alexia's grand-mother, but she'll never be my mother.I doubt she ever was."  
  
Fox sighed dissaprovingly at his wife, he agreed that what Grace did to them was bad but atleast her mother was making some kind of effort of making up for it.Unlike his mother, who raised and loved Ethan and no one else.  
  
Charity tiptoed up to the peep hole of the door, top see who was there."it's our mothers!" she whispered, as she faced Miguel, and opened the door.  
  
"mom?"they both saind awkwardly.  
  
"hey sweetie."  
  
"mijo."  
  
They both greeted kindly, as they made their way down the hall."Faith do you think that the livingroom will be good enough I'm not so sure."  
  
"I don't know?"she started slowly as she observed the room."it's a little small, but I guess it'll have to do."  
  
"have to do for what mom?" Charity questioned as Miguel and Charity followed the two.  
  
"don't tell me you two don't know what today is?" Pilar gasped in astonishment.  
  
"no, momma we don't."  
  
"todays the day when all of us get toghether and predict what Charity's gonna have, I can't belive you two forgot we left a message."Faith stated, as she rested her hands at her side.  
  
"you did?"Charity questioned, as she looked at her mother knowing she was the best lier on earth.  
  
"we might of...sweetheart, but if you two are too busy we could always do this some other time."  
  
"of course." Pilar agreed.  
  
"no, stay." Miguel cut in.  
  
"good."Faith finished crisply"c'mon Pilar we have some work to do."  
  
"your right, oh and you two should really get dressed everyone should be here any minute."  
  
Miguel and Charity stood in the middel of their hallway in tottal awe, and dissbelief."c'mon get a move on kids time waits for no one you know!" Pilar continued.  
  
"can you believe that?"Charity smirked as they both heade up the stairs.  
  
"are you really surprised!?" Miguel answered.  
  
"no."she huffed.  
  
Later on...  
  
Charity and Miguel maded their way down the stairs to meet up with a room filled with women."oh,my God."Charity gasp in awe, as she and Miguel stood on the last step.  
  
"oh!" they ladies exclaimed as they engulfed Charity and lead her to the living room.  
  
"here she is! the woman of the hour."Edna smiled warmly.  
  
"oh look at her stomach."Tabitha cooded, as her and Edna poked at it.Charity's eyes searched the room as she looked over at Miguel in desperation.Miguel saw this and being the hero he was, he leaped to his wife's rescue as he dashed into the crowd of women, and to Charity.  
  
"Miguel...whatever on earth are you doing here?" Tabitha asked blatantly as she looked at him awkwardly.  
  
"well, Tabitha.I live here."he replied, in a patronizing tone.  
  
"I know that! Miguel, but a husband should never be present when the sex of the baby is revealed...it's bad luck."  
  
"really?" Miguel snorted, as he folded him arms.  
  
"oh, she's right honey bad luck it knocks the whole thin out of wack." Edna added as she stuffed a muffin down her trap.  
  
Charity tried not to laugh, as she watched Miguel litsten to the 'rules'.She never realized their were rules for something as simple as this."rules, are rules babe."she smiled, as she looked at him.  
  
Miguel, wanted to say something anything that could get him to stay but he saw the look on the women's faces and realized how out numbered he was...and he began to realize when it came to the women in his life, he was always out numbered."okay, I see I'm not wanted here.I'll just leave."  
  
"that a boy!"Edna laughed as she pinched, Miguel on the cheek...both of them.  
  
Miguel turned, and started towards the door."I'm gone ladies." he ended, as they all said their goodbyes"bye momma."he said as he passed her while kissing her on the cheek.Charity followed him, as they walked to the door."good luck out there."Miguel teased reffering to the group of women.  
  
"luck, I don't need luck."she smirked as she approached him."are you sure your okay, with this whole thing?"  
  
"yeah, sure.I mean rules are rules."he smiled.  
  
"I owe you big,"she smirked, as she steped closer to him of course all the ladies were peakling through the corner to see all the action, Tabitha and Edna first in line."you know for being so sweet about this..."she paused thinking of a name to acctually qualify this event."whatever it is."she giggles aimlessly.  
  
"damn skippy!"he joked."but...I guess this I'll do for now."he said, as he kissed her.Slowly he opened his eyes, to meet up with the ladies who were fixaded on Charity and Miguel."this is getting wierd."he whispered to his wife.  
  
"I know."she pouted."bye."  
  
"bye."  
  
"urgh! Marcus c'mon were going to be late!" Tania screeched as she waited for her brother at the end of the flight of stairs.  
  
"late? late for what?"Marcus snorted."a couple of old ladies standing around a pregnant woman?hell girl if you want to see that so much me Jhon and Jhosh would be more than happy to re-anact those events for ya."he snickered as he took his time getting down the stairs.  
  
"don't you start with me Marcus Brown! you know how much I want to see this."she snaped, as she rested her arms on her hips and ticked her shoes against the floor giving her older brother a murderous look.  
  
"okay, okay...I"ll be ready in a few minutes so just chill."he finished while passing her and heading to the kitchen.  
  
"chill!?" Tania whinned."Marcus I've been chilling, and know I want to be at this thing."  
  
"thing." Marcus laughed"see you don't even know what to call it."  
  
"no one else does."she huffed.  
  
"alright just give me a minute."  
  
"Marcus I've been giving you minutes man!"she thundred.  
  
"would you relax T damn."he said as he sat down beside Jhon.  
  
"I wish I never had a brother!" she stomped behind him.  
  
"you don't mean that girl...you know you loves the M!"  
  
"I know I loves to hate the M that's for damn sure."she snapped, as she crossed her arms.The two continued on like that for a few minutes, before Jhon finally cut in.  
  
"God! just let me drop Tania."he shouted, as the tow glared at him.  
  
"NO!" they thundred at him as they continued to fight.  
  
"you know what Marcus...I'm gonna tell momma all about this, and she'll never let you near me again."she thundered, as she stomped out of the kitchen.  
  
"slow your roll Angela Basset, why you gotta bring momma into all this."he sped after her as Jhon heard the door close and the fueding brother and sister stroll out.He sat finishing his column for the news paper, as he heard the phone ring.He sighed as he got up and pressed down his labtop to answer the phone.  
  
"hello?"  
  
"is everyone gone?"the familiar voice questioned.  
  
"yeah, Marcus just left to drop Tania off and Charity and Miguel's and Jhoshis out at the skater park."  
  
"great, do you know if he's comming?"  
  
"well Simone just called a few minutes ago to tell me she's heading off there, and she told me no boys allowed so I guess he'll be over here any minute now.Boy is he gonna be surprised."  
  
"I'm counting on it!" the deep voice laughed.  
  
Next---All the ladies arrive, and begin to predict what Charity will be having boy? or girl?.Who was Jhon talking to?who were they talking about?***Keep on reading to find out! and if you like what you've been reading, review so I know people are reading, and I can update allot faster. 


	8. DD's Anonymous

Chapter Eight- D.D's Anonymous.  
  
"I don't even know why I'm here."Kay huffed as she stood in front of Miguel and Charity's house, this was the first time she'd been anywhere without Alexia.Hell it was the fiest time in a long time that she'd actually be willing to go anywhere her mother was,but with all the people there she knew she was sure to just miss her mother and if not there was always that beautiful system called ignoring.She sighed , as she checked her self out and knocked.  
  
"hey you."Charity said softly as she smiled.  
  
"hey!."she smiled, as they hugged."so...what did I miss." she asked as she walked in.  
  
"nothing much really...why should something be happening?" Charity inquired.  
  
Kay looked at her as she laughed coolly."just wait, cousin dear...just you wait." she trailed as they walked into the living room.  
  
Having just been booted out of his own home, Miguel drove around Harmony thinking what he could do with his new found freedome.Where else then his old bachelor pad, home away from home so to speak.He smiled as he drove into the driveway and stepped out of the car.He walked up to the door, as he reached into hi pockets for the house keys.He opened the door, and walked staright into the living room."what the hell!?"  
  
"it's about damn time!"Julian huffed, as he crossed his legs and adjusted his tie.  
  
"where the hell have you been?" Luis thundered, as Miguel walked into the living room full of men.  
  
"I was with my wife, in my house.You know that place the law says I can stay..."Miguel replied sarcasticlly."what is this all about?"he questioned increduously.  
  
"what's what about?"Antonio questioned coyly, as Luis nudged him.  
  
"he doesn't know yet ,Antonio."he said, as he turned to face Miguel once again."I guess your wondering why all of us are sitting, here." he began.  
  
"kind of."Miguel smirked, waiting for an explenation.  
  
"well--"  
  
"Luis let me,"Julian insisted"now Miguel, for as long as time a pregnancy has been said to be a great road block for women, hence the baby showers and whatever the hell tey call is going on at your house at this very moment.Never in this time has a man ever had any of this type of recognition, except for father's day, which we don't have to talk about at the moment..."Julian trailed.  
  
"what Julian is trying to say." David cut in."even though men are one of the biggest factors of pregnancies, we don't really get to celebrate the joys of fatherhood."he began poeticlly"thus came this club."  
  
"so um..."Miguel began as he scrached his foerhead"so this is, like some kind of yaya sisterhood!?"  
  
"ah no!"Luis replied, as he glared at his brother."it's, daddies annonymous."  
  
"oh! that's much better."Miguel mocked."I thought it'd be something idiotic and pointless."  
  
"look the point is you have to be here for this so sit down!" Luis ordered.  
  
"right, look I'm gonna go."Miguel said as he turned towards the door."I think I had beter purpose at home."  
  
"do you feel like walking or limping home?" Luis asked in a semi-threatning tone.  
  
"oh no Luis! you can't play that one with me anymore.I'm a man, a married working man."Miguel said boldly as he stared back at his brother.  
  
"is there are problem here?"Antonio joined the tow tensing up his muscles.The three brothers passed glared at eachother as they stood around toghether, Antonio and Luis intimidating Miguel.  
  
"although, I'm real curious to see how this..."he made his way back to the living room."thing pans out."  
  
"that sounds more like it."Luis ended, as Antonio followed him into the living room.  
  
Time passed, and the house began to fill itself with more and more women.Charity sat impatiently on the couch watching the minuters pass and the women fill the room, and once in awhile Tabitha and Edna would come over and fuss over her and Edna would share her pregnancy stories...the same over and over.Yes, this was trunging out to be some kind of...Damn! whatever the hell it was, it was really dragging.  
  
"alright ladies, ladies..."Faith called out as she got everyones attention, Pilar standing at her side while everyone turned to them."it's time to start."  
  
"show time!" Kay whispered to Charity, as she sat beside her.  
  
"excellent."Edna hissed, as Charity watched a group of ladies begin to crowd her.  
  
"hold on!"Charity nervously called out."before you start, what exactlly are you going to do to me?" she asked as she rubbed her stomach.  
  
"well, first all of us are going to rub your stomach like so..."Eve demonstrated.  
  
"and then we'll all confrence to decide what you'll be having,"Liz continued."it's a very scientific process really the size of the baby should determine whether it's a little boy or a little girl."  
  
"hum" Charity answered some-what inlighted."but isn't it a little too soon for all this, I mean I'm only three months pregnant, I'm not really showing."Charity went on.  
  
"nonsense, three months is a better time than any Charity dear."Tabitha stated.  
  
"so are you ready?"Faith asked.  
  
"ah sure,"Chairty said as she looked over at her cousin smilling coyly while the ladies engulfed her.  
  
"okay, I don't get it...if this is for father's why are you here?"Miguel inquired, as he looked at Jhon and Reese.  
  
"hey I just wanted to get this whole thing over and done with."Reese huffed with all honesty.  
  
"I bet you would Durkee, wouldn't you!."Sam thundered as he glared at Reese.  
  
"look, chief Bennet were talking about Miguel right now---"  
  
"oh shut up point dexter!"Sam shouted as he bolted form his chair and met face to face with Reese.  
  
"couldn't we do this some other time...sir"Reese said voice weakening and a small balls of sweet forming on his forehead.  
  
"why? Durkee I mean, I'm a father and this whole thing is for father's so why can't I share my fatherly issues with everyone else."  
  
Reese took a big nervous gulp."because your fatherly isssues end in me getting severly brusied."  
  
"now where getting somewhere."Sam smirked as he cracked his knuckles and advanced towards Reese.  
  
"wait!"Chad stepped in."this isn't the time or the place for this,"he said in all seriousness, as everyone looked at him.Reese seeing a gleam of hope in Chad's voice."if y'all want to duke it out, do it in the backyard."  
  
"why?"Reese gasped out as Sam got a hold of Reese's collar.Jhon sat down with all the other guys cherishing the look oh sheer fear in Reese's eyes, before he heard the phone ring.He got up to answer it."hello?"he answered."ha! yeah right."he chuckeled, thinking it was another prank call he smile quickly diminished as the voice angrilly replie."sir, I'm so sorry I thought you were one of those kids making another prank call."he waited for a response."yes I'll shut right up sir. Okay just give me a minute." he ended the uncomforting conversation as he turned on the intercom.  
  
"hello all."  
  
Charity sat down on the couch with Whitney, Simone Jessica, Kay Theresa and Sheridan as they all watched their mothers, aunts and friends confrence about the baby."this is so unsettling."Charity whispered to them.  
  
Sheridan giggled as she responded."that's exactlly what I said."  
  
"but you must admit, it is kinda cool all these woman being right on point with the sex of the baby."Jessica said as she watched on.  
  
"I don't know, guys I think this is just a real big coincedence."Simone sighed."I mean c'mon how could a bunch of woman tell what Charity's going to have."  
  
" that's all I'm trying to say!"Theresa huffed in agreement.  
  
"whatever it is, it always seems to work everytime."Whitney said.As whitney ended the group of women as if practiced turned around in unicen, walking in a row to the girls sitting on the couch.  
  
"so what's the verdict?" Kay questioned.  
  
"well, we all talked about it and we think...we know..."Pilar trailed.  
  
"it's a boy!"Edna finished excitedly.  
  
"a boy."Charity repeated whimsifully, as she smiled.  
  
"oh congradulations sweetie."Faith smiled sweetly.  
  
"yeah Charity, I know Miguel's going to love to hear that." Grace continued as she gave her niece a hug, while her eyes wondered off to Kay, staying faithful to not paying attention to her mother.She couldn't stand this, what could she do? what could she say? to gain her daughter's forgiveness, she'd tried and done everything in her very power but nothing ever seemed to work.Grace was beginning to think there was absolutlely no hope of her and her daughter reconciling.  
  
"yeah, another playmate for Miguel!" Theresa teased, as the women laughed.The doorbell rang and everyones attention went to it.  
  
"I'll be right back, just let me get that."Charity said, as she rose and began to walk towards the door still in an all time kind of high.  
  
Outside...  
  
"now hears the plan, when Charity answered the door you say hi to her and you leave got that?" Tania ordered.  
  
"please, queen Sheba"Marcus stoped her.  
  
"hey I'm just make sure you don't mess this up---"  
  
"talk to the hand! girl."  
  
"oh no, you didn't."Tania siad, as she narrowed her eyes to him, throwing his hand down.  
  
"hey Charity."Marcus greeted.  
  
"hey Marcus."Charity replied still half dazed, as she kissed Marcus on the cheek."what's up Tania?"  
  
"girl don't even let me start."Tania began as she went inside.  
  
"what's wrong with her?"Charity laughed.  
  
"what isn't."he replied matter-of-factly."so what are you having?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"is it a baby boy or a baby girl?"  
  
"oh,"Charity laughed softly and smiled."boy."she said, as they both headed down the hallway.  
  
"really?"Marcus said awkwardly.  
  
"yeah, I know the whole thing is a little bit unorthodox but hey it always works!"  
  
"Charity,"  
  
"um hum."  
  
"would you mind if, I..."  
  
"umm sure, why not."  
  
"Father?" Julian called out awkwardly.  
  
"yes you nitwit it's me." Alistar sighe shamefully.  
  
"what are you doing...calling here for Crane?" Luis thundered.  
  
"well I learned of Miguel's news, and being very familiar with Daddies annonymus, I thought I'd give a tiny buzz."  
  
"humm, and you couldn't just give a 'buzz' when Alexia was born your own friggin grand-child!" Fox blarded into   
  
the intercom."  
  
"hello to you too Nicholas."Alistar coldly chuckcled."well son I tried, but that damn friend of your fathers Eve Russle wouldn't let me pass the reciever!."  
  
"okay, so Father what are you calling for now? I mean Miguel isn't your son, and from what I've gathered you sure as hell aren't Charity's father so---"  
  
"do I have to have a reason, to call my dearest son and remind him...how much I loathe him."  
  
"look enough with the father and son bonding, and tell us the real reason why your calling." Miguel pryed.  
  
"everyone in this God damned town thinks I'm the root of all evil,"  
  
"well Alistar, that's because it's true."Jhon stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"didn't I tell you to shut up a few minutes ago Hastings?"  
  
"point taken sir."Jhon shyed away.  
  
"and that's absolutely, far away from the real truth.I mean yes there might of been a few people who've tested my paitience, but tell me something gentlemen is it so wrong to be the core of an assasination or two."  
  
"do you really want us to answer that grand-dad."Fox sighed.  
  
"look, were all very flatered you chose Miguel's chance at fatherhood to become a saint, but it isn't very much aprreciated so---"David began.  
  
"Dammit! I want to be included!"Alistar interrupted as, his voiced roared.  
  
"okay fine!"Miguel sighed."stranger things have happened today why not one more."  
  
"a girl?"the ladies exlaimed with a touch of humour in their voices.  
  
"Marcus that's absurd, we just did the whole...shabang! shabang! bomb diggity, diggity..."  
  
"alright Edna dear I think everyone's got the point."Tabitha stoped her friend, as she pat her on the shoulder.  
  
"anyways it's a boy and that's that!"  
  
"look Ms. Wallace I'm the last man to want to argue with you lovely ladies, but I know what I know and I know that Charity is carrying a lovely little pink bundle of joy! alright?"  
  
"he shouldn't of said that."Tania whispered to Charity, as they watched from a far as the ladies made a circle around around Marcus ready and willing to do God knows what to the poor man.  
  
Meanwhile, Miguel had to sit through the do's and the don'ts of a happy and painless pregnancy(for him.); after that Alistar instilled into Miguel's head how to not end up raising another Julian or Julianna as far as Marcus was concerned.  
  
"...and then she started to cry, and there was nothing I could do to stop her so I started to cry and..."Antonio to overcome by the memory of his first day alone with Asia when she was first born, he began to sob freakishly as he fell onto Luis shoulder.  
  
"it's okay, Tony...it's all over now."  
  
"but it still hurts."Antonio sputered out.  
  
'God!' Miguel thought to himself as he watched his brother wail on.As Marcus dragged himself into the house, close all missaranged, one braid up in the air and a contorted look on his face, Miguel turned to watch his friednstumble in, and softly sit himself down on the couch.  
  
"damn! Mark what the hell happned to you?"  
  
"I went to drop Tania off, at that...thing and I was talking to Charity, I said something about a girl and that's the last thing I remember saying."  
  
"they didn't!"Miguel gasped.  
  
"they jacked me up man!"  
  
"shit."  
  
He nodded blankly, at Miguel's words of comfort as he continued"congradulations Mikey, your having a boy."he sighed, as he burried himself down in his seat in exhaustion.  
  
"a boy."Miguel repeated, as he smiled.  
  
Time went, and Miguel continued to sit and listen to all the horror stories of being a father but it all didn't seem to annoy him as much as it did before he heard the news.'a boy.' the word repeated itself in his mind, before he heard Luis sharp voice, cut into his thoughts.  
  
"Miguel, we have to talk."he gruff voice began."in private."  
  
In other places, the ceremony for lack of better words was dying down as the ladies pertook in small talk about none other than the men in their lives.  
  
"I remember when I told Luis, my water broke with Sherry," She began, Sherry was the youngest of the trio only nine months old."he got out of bed, and left the room without a word."they all began to laugh.  
  
"that's nothing, when I was due. Chad left me in the driveway,"they giggled."the man even waved to me!"  
  
In all the events, Kay began to get a little hungry she got up and made her way to the snack table.'this is my chance.' Grace thought to herself, as she got up and followed.Kay heard footsteps behind her as she turned to them only to roll her eyes at her mother's presence.  
  
"this was deffinately interesting."Grace giggled softly,as she turned to Kay only to have her stuff a piece of celery in her mouth."I mean no one's ever went against our prediction." she continued.  
  
"well there's a first time for everything isn't there."Kay finally responded.  
  
"I guess, Kay---"  
  
"look, mother I didn't come here to listen for one of your many appologies.Let's face it you were never much of a mother to me, and now isn't the time to start."Kay ended as she brushed past her mother.  
  
"Kathrine-Elizabeth-Bennet."she held her tightly by the arm as she glared at her."you may be a woman now, but you will always be my child and I your mother" Kay rolled her eys at the statement " there's only a matter of times I can let you treat me this way."she raised her voice slightly, eyes filling with tears as Kay squirmed out of her grip.  
  
"let go of me."Kay glarred back, with a weakened tone as she walked away.  
  
Everything was dying down, as Charity and Tania sneaked into the kitchen for ice cream.Tania and Charity had always had an un-spoken bond, Tania always knew whatever was going wrong in her life Charity always understood and she'd always be around with the perfect advice, some amazingly awesome comfort food and best of all things none of there convesrations got back to Marcus!  
  
"so what's up Luis?" Miguel questioned, as he rested his hands in his pocket.  
  
"I just wanted you to know that um..."he paused as he scratched the back of his head."I' might not say this as much as I should, but I'm real proud of you."  
  
"really."  
  
"yeah, Antonio is too when he isn't too busy crying over Asia." they both laughed."anyways I just wanted to give you this."Luis ended as he placed something into Miguel's hand.Miguel observed the object, as his eyes focused back on Luis, handing it back.  
  
"Luis, you know I don't need this---"  
  
"trust me I know that,"Luis chuckled."look when Sheridan first got pregnat with M.J and L.J, we had one of these get toghethers."  
  
"really..."Miguel repeated once again.  
  
"yeah, and I thought it was just as stupid as you thought it was and I was dying of boardome and annoyance until Antonio pulled me asside, and handed me this.Of course I told him I didn't need it but he told me something like for a rainy day or something like that to be honest I wasn't really paying much attention." Miguel smirked."so, this is just for a rainy day...here." he placed it back in Miguel's hand.  
  
"thanks, Luis."  
  
"don't mention it."they both looked at eachother for a brief period, estranged form eachother.Miguel and Luis weren't used to being this sentimental with each other, so neither of them knew exactly what to do or how to react to it so they both did the first thing that came to mind.They both shyly advanced towards each other extending their arms to eachother, both patting eachother while in the hug.  
  
"I um..."Miguel trailed.  
  
"me too, little bro...me too."  
  
"so tell me about this Trevon guy? is he cute?" Charity questioned as she placed the spoons on the table.  
  
"he's alright, I guess."  
  
"you guess? what's the matter you where all about him awhile ago."  
  
"I don't know we don't really talk much, you share that occasional nod when we pass in the hallway, and then we'd always have this thing where he'd say' eh good luck out there' I wouldn't really say anything, I was kinda blinded by the fineness."  
  
"um hum"Charity listened."it seems to me your not as into Trevon, as you think."  
  
"are you kidding? he's fine why shouldn't I be."  
  
"yeah T but it takes more than that, I mean what good is a relationship if all you can say to eachother is.'damn your hot! ' "Tania listened to Charity, as she scooped her spoon into the ice cream."whatever happened to Ray-J?"  
  
"nah! were not like that, he's not my type."  
  
"I see."Charity laughed softly.  
  
***Reader's Note***what's hapening everybody!? it's me again back with one of my questions.I'm just curious to know who's your favorite character(Passions or mine.)/storyline in the story.Y'all don't have to answer it, but it'd be cool if you did! lol 


	9. Secret Lovers

Chapter Nine-Secret Lovers.  
  
Me and Mrs Jones...  
  
We've gotta a thing, going on...  
  
We both know that it's wrong,  
  
but it's much to strong to let it go now.  
  
We meet everyday,  
  
at the same caffe six thirty,  
  
and no one knows she'll be there  
  
holding hands making all kinds of plans,  
  
while the jukebox keeps playing our favorite song...  
  
Me and Mrs, Mrs Jones...  
  
Eve and Julian were having an enjoyable walk in the park, as they admired the leaves diffrent colours, and the other couples in families in the park with them.Ever since the divorce Eve had been very dedicated to her job,aswell as Julian dedicated to him so moments like this were always wonderful.Julian made an atempt to reach for Eve's hand but she flinched at the touch.  
  
"Eve, how long are we going to do this?"he sighed as he asked.  
  
"do what Julian?" she answered, as they continued to walk.  
  
"pretend like this isn't what it is."Julian stoped her."Eve I love you, and I'm tired of hiding it in front of everyone."  
  
"I love you too, but you have to be patient with me I'm tiered of sneaking around too but that's how it going to be for awhile."  
  
"why? Eve hell everyone knows what were upto!"Julian exclaimed, as he foccused on Eve."I'm starting to thking you don't want people to know about us, like your ashamed or something..."  
  
"I'm not, Julian really."  
  
"then..."  
  
"I'll think about it okay."  
  
"Eve."  
  
"won't you let me sleep on it,"she smiled sweetly."honey."he tried to resist her sweet smile, but he couldn't never deny her anything.  
  
"fine."he sighed, as Eve locked her arm in his while they continued to walk.  
  
"NO!" Miguel thundred, as he and Marcus made there way to the driveway.  
  
"why not?!" Marcus screeched as he followed his best friend.  
  
"because I said so your not using my car to teach T how to drive!"  
  
"oh, you weren't saying that when you came up with the damn idea!"  
  
"yeah when I thought we were using your car."  
  
"so that's how it is."  
  
"yeah Mark that's exactlly how it is, look this car is the second love of my life apart from Charity and the baby and there's no way I'm going to let Tania drive it, hell I don't even let my own wife drive it...I probably won't even let my own son drive it."  
  
"daughter."Marcus boldly corrected.  
  
"whatever!"Miguel huffed."bottom line is no one's getting in my car."  
  
"well no one's getting in my car either!" Marcus huffed.  
  
"so what are we gonna do?"  
  
Just as the two friends contimplated, Reese pulled up in a car! of course being very cunning, the two thought of the perfect idea to make sure either of their cars wouldn't be in any danger.  
  
"Reese, what an awesome car man!" Miguel smiled devilishly, as he and Marcus advanced towards him.  
  
Meanwhile, Jessica, Theressa Kay and Charity sat around a table at the book caffe.Talking about the wedding plans, so far so good everything looked to be going just exactlly how Jessica had wanted.Six months from now she'd be having the wedding she'd always dreamed of with the husband she'd always dreamed of 'perfect.' Jessica purred to herself.  
  
"so, Jess have you decided what you want this wedding dress to look like?" Charity questioned.  
  
"yeah," she contimplated."I want something simple."the statement took everyone by surprise for a brief moment because 'simple.' was never a word in the Standish women's dictionary, you could have the men in there lives vouch for that."yet radiant." that sounds much more like it.  
  
"okay, well remember she'll going to wake up soon and she'll probably be really wierded out since I'm not there..."Kay spoke into her cellphone, as Fox responded"oh, so she's alreday up why don't I hear her crying?"she waited."oh, okay well you two go have a nice day then right, buh bye."she foccused on the other ladies who on the edge of laughter."oh just you wait Charity, six months from now you'll never want to leave home."  
  
"we'll see about that!" Charity teased.  
  
"so, Kay what info do you have on the reseption hall?"Jessica asked excitedly.  
  
"yeah, everything all set, I still have the cook , the invitations and some other things to call about too."  
  
"good, Theresa."  
  
"hum."Theresa said oblieqly."oh everything's going fine...perfect."she covered.  
  
"really?" Charity inquired.  
  
"yeah."Theresa re-assured, as she swiveled the small straw in her coffe around.  
  
"I'm so excited!!!!" Tania squealed, as she trotted to Reese's car.  
  
"now wait T."Reese began as he slided infront of the fifeteen year old."this is your first time driving, and all of us just want you to be careful."  
  
Tania sighed as she rolled her eyes."no I promise I won't damage your precious car!."  
  
"good, let the driving lesson begin."Reese ended as he opened Tania's car door, and Marcus took the seat beside her.Reese and Miguel took the the backseat.All four looked at eachother in silence.  
  
"it's too quite in here."Tania commented as she turned the ignition, and the radio blared.  
  
"now, turn this on."Marcus instructed.  
  
"k."Tania squeaked, as she accidentaly turned on the hidrolics.  
  
"T that's the wrong button turn that one off."Miguel called out.  
  
Stand up! Stand up!  
  
Stand up! Stand up!  
  
When I move you move (just like that?)  
  
When I move you move (just like that?)  
  
When I move you move (just like that?)  
  
Hell yeah! Hey DJ bring that back!  
  
(When I move you move) just like that?  
  
(When I move you move) just like that?  
  
(When I move you move) just like that?  
  
(Hell yeah, Hey DJ bring that back!)  
  
"good girl, now press the gas petal down."Reese said calmly.  
  
"um hum."she said, as she did was she was told and began to drive smoothly for a bit, before pressing down hard on the gas petal almost sending Reese and Miguel airborne."sorry guys."  
  
"yeah."they responded, as she tried again, this time going at a frightening speed, as they sped down the hill.  
  
"okay T slow down a bit."  
  
"I can't!" she whinned.  
  
How you ain't gon' CUT girl I'm me?  
  
I'm the GOD DAMN reason you in VIP  
  
CEO you don't have to see ID  
  
I'm young, wild, and strapped like Chi-Ali  
  
BLAOW! We ain't got nothing to worry about  
  
Whoop ass, let security carry em out  
  
Watch out for the medallion my diamonds are wreckless  
  
Feels like a MIDGET is hanging from my neckless  
  
I pulled up wit a million trucks  
  
Looking, smelling, feeling like a million bucks-ahh!  
  
Pass the bottles, the heat is on  
  
We in the huddle all smoking that Cheech & Chong  
  
What's wrong?! The club and moon is full  
  
And I'm lookin for a THICK young lady to pull  
  
One sure shot way to get em outta them pants  
  
Take note to the brand new dance, like this...  
  
"what!?" they all screamed.  
  
"the break pedals stuck."  
  
"oh lord! we gon' die in this damn car!!" Marcus sobbed, as they all went full seed down the hill.  
  
"I don't know guys sounds to me like Theresa has a crush."Kay smiled, as she drank her coffe.  
  
"please I'm twenty three years old, I don't get crushes."  
  
"right."they all purred.  
  
"it's true! go we just lay off this and talk about the wedding! please?!"  
  
In other places, Marcus, Miguel, Reese and Tania were still heading full speed down the hill all screaming for dear life.  
  
"why won't it stop!" Tania shouted, as all three of them turned to Reese.  
  
"what? is it my fault, that my baby has problems with steep hills."  
  
"God were gonna die!" Marcus sobbed.  
  
"were not going to die Mark, just pull down that leaver T."  
  
"I can't!" she whinned.  
  
"of course you can, just trust me." you had to admit, Miguel had an impecable way of staying calm when in big trouble, and keeping everyone else calm it's was amazing.  
  
"okay."Tania responded as she pulled down the leaver and the car began to slow down.  
  
"good, now just pull over into that parking lot and Reese will take over."  
  
"alright."Tania sighed, as she pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"woo!"Marcus laughed uncomfortably, as they came to a stop."that was close."  
  
"same time next week?" Tania questioned sweetly.  
  
"hell no!" all guys gasped out, maybe fifeteen wasn't the perfect time for driving cars atleast not when they were in the car.  
  
Next---While the guys watch some football, the girls get around to having some fun of their own! while Theresa meets up with another familiar face, but who's!? keep on reading!! 


	10. Ladies&Gentlemen

Chapter Ten-Ladies&Gentlemen.  
  
***Hey Babyblue06! to clear up all your questions let me brake it all down for ya.First of all, Kay and Fox got toghether just as the fued between Miguel and Charity began.In this story Ethan is still a Crane so they wouldn't have to deal with that nastyness of sharing a brother! lol.Faith and David areb't married but they are dating in somewhere in the story you'll see how they're(Charity, Jhon, David and Faith.) are considered as a somewhat familly, and Faith is still alive.I hope that's cleared up everything and you keep on enjoying what you're about to read or reading! Peace.***  
  
"so, chief Bennet's still on my case about this Montreal thing."  
  
"hum."Fox, Miguel and Jhon huffed.  
  
"that was nothing man, when I proposed to Kay he left me threatning voice mails."  
  
"he still does that."Reese sighed.  
  
"damn."Jhon hissed" you two have it real bad."  
  
They both sadly nodded in agreement.  
  
"seriously, but that's nothing compared to when I proposed to Charity David told me if I ever was stupid enough to pull what I pulled on her again, he'd make sure that was the last thing I'd ever do."  
  
"damn!" all three said in dissbelief.  
  
"my dad told you that?"  
  
"yeah, your dad is twice as crazy as Sam."  
  
"and then there's them."Miguel said, as they all focussed on their wives/girlfriends."I don't know how we got around to falling in love with them."  
  
"I sometimes wonder how that happened."Fox agreed.  
  
"they have some nasty tempers."  
  
"ha! hurricane Lisa nasty tempers" Jhon chuckled."trust me I know, my little sister isn't always a peach."  
  
"her cousin, isn't all that sweet most of the time either."Fox laughed.  
  
"Jessica's the worst though, when she get's started it takes her forever to stop."  
  
"you don't have to tell us, Charity's just like that."Miguel laughed.  
  
"Kay too!"  
  
They all shook their heads, as Miguel turned on the t.v and began to flip the channels."they're cute as hell though aren't they."Miguel smirked.  
  
"amen to that."Reese agreed, as he tapped beer bottles with Fox.  
  
"hey isn't that the raiders game."Jhon ended almost mesmorized, as where the other guys as they watched the game.The ladies stood in the next room watching the guys fixaded on the t.v screen.  
  
"men and football, I'll never understand."Charity sighed.  
  
In other places, Marcus glided around the Steel Pan's spaceous dance floor getting his nightclub ready for the night.  
  
"Mark, I got a call from you know who."Toya, began as she crept up behind Marcus.  
  
"really what did our diva say?"  
  
"she'll be here in a few."  
  
"alright, you go tell Jai to let them all in."he said, as he fixed the mic on the stage.  
  
"alright, Marcus."  
  
"thanks Toya, and tell Shauna her turn tables are waiting for her."  
  
"alright boss." she giggled softly.  
  
Outside, a crowd of people waiting impatiently outside.It was cold November night, and everyone was chilled to the very bone.Whitney, Chad, and Theresa await outside front and centre of the line.  
  
"just like way back when huh?" Chad shivered out, as Theresa laughed Whitney on the other hand was busy on the phone listening to Tania and Kori's full report of how Reggie was doing.  
  
"hey Reggie baby."she cooded.  
  
"momma!?"he screeched out, as he clenched the phone in his tiny hands.  
  
"you're going to be a good boy for T and Kori?"  
  
He laughed playfully, as he got back on the phone."bye, bye!"  
  
"bye bye baby, mommy loves you."  
  
"love you! bye!" he finished in a goofy tone as he padded away leaving Tania and Kori with the phone.  
  
"were going to put him to bed any minute now."Kori said as she picked up the reciever.  
  
"good, and if anything goes wrong call me on my cell!"  
  
"alright."Whitney when on about Reggie as Chad and Theresa watched on.  
  
"baby..."Chad began as she got the cell phone out of her grips."baby, Reggie is going to be okay."  
  
"I know, I just want to make sure he'll be more than okay."Whitney replied trying to get the cell away from Chad, noticing that he hurridly put it in his pockets, as he foccused on his wife." If I'm not worried about Reg, you shouldn't be."  
  
"he's right you know, Tania and Kori are amazing babysitters."  
  
"exactlly, and tell Whitney when's the last time we've gone clubbing before Reggie was born."  
  
Whitney laughed softly as she thought.  
  
"see it's been that long."Chad said."so let's just lay back and have a good time, and when we go home little Reggie will be sound asleep just like he's supposed to be."  
  
"T and K are good."Whitney began.  
  
"yeah."Theresa and Chad said as they smiled slyly.  
  
"so I guess it wouldn't be that bad if we chilled for a bit!"  
  
"that's my girl!" Theresa exclaimed as Jai popped out, the club already booming with music.  
  
"come on in."The bouncer began as people began to file in."hold up player I wasn't talking bout you!" he continued as he stop another crowd from entering.  
  
Now usually I don't do this,but uh...  
  
go on head break 'em off with a little preview of the remix.  
  
Now I'm not trying to be rude, but pretty girl I'm feeling you the  
  
way you do the things you do reminds me of my lexus coupe,  
  
that's why I'm all up in your grill tryina get you to a hotel you must  
  
be a football coach the way you got me playing the field  
  
so baby give me that toot! toot!  
  
let me hear that beep! beep!  
  
runing her hands through my fro,  
  
bouncing on twenty fours,  
  
while they say on the radio:  
  
the remix to ignition comming  
  
straight out the kitchen...  
  
"okay I don't know about all of you, but I'm a little bit tired of sitting here watching the guys watch that stupid football game."Charity huffed, as she waddeled to the the fridge.  
  
"I hear that."Simone laughed out."so, Charity what do you propose we do."  
  
Charity arose from her search in the fridge, as she smiled and looked towards Kay causing her to smile aswell."why don't we play... I never." she ended.  
  
"I never?"Jessica repeated awkwardly.  
  
"yeah, it's that game where one person would go I never..."  
  
"broke the law."Simone finished." and then if you did you'd take a drink from a shot glass."  
  
"were playing the non-alchoholing version of course."  
  
"deffinately."they all responded.  
  
"what can we use?"Kay pondered,as Charity went back to what she was doing in the fridge.  
  
"orange juice?"she popped out again, as she closed the refrigerator door behind her.  
  
"that could work."Simone nodded.  
  
"okay."Charity ended as they all trotted downstairs, heading towards Charity's studio.  
  
"attention to all passengers of flight 298, to Toronto this is your last call the plane will heading off the runway in the next thirty-five seconds...thirty-three.The whole entire staff of Harmony airlines whishes you a happy destinations, and remember wherever you roam, make Harmony airlines your home!" the intercome screeched, as the stuartess ended.Walking vigorously down the air port hall as none other than...Beyonce, behind her was her make up artist, fashion cunsultant, background singers hell her whole God damn staff! they made sure to walk breaths away from her primping and preping her for her preformance at the Steel Pan.  
  
"would you get off me!" she shouted, as they all came to a hault."where's the limo, Bobby?"she questioned as she darted towards her agent.  
  
"I don't know the guy should be here by now."he began as he searched through his palm pilot."yeah, here it is ten thirty, I made the appointment it's right here."he stammered.  
  
"give me that!" she exclaimed, as she grabed the device observing the schedual and then narowing her eyes towards Bobby, while resting her hands on her hips."the apointment..."  
  
"yeah,"Bobby began attentively.  
  
"was for ten thirty in the mourning!" she shouted as she shoved the pilot in Bobby's chest."I don't know why I even bother." she huffed, as she stormed away her crew marching behind her.She continued to storm before bumping into Anthony, they both stood observing eachother before Anthony spoke up.  
  
"hey, don't I know you from somewhere?"  
  
"child please!" Beyonce laughed, as she brushed past him.  
  
Oww! I've got the magic stick,  
  
I know if I could hit once I could hit twice,  
  
I hit the baddest chicks, shorty if you  
  
don't belive me then call me tonight  
  
and I'll show you magic what? what?  
  
magic! uh huh.  
  
The song continued to blair, as people covered the dance floor.Whitney and Chad where the first ones to hit the floor, as Theresa made herself somfy at the bar.She watched the happy couples on the dance floor, and she felt a little out of place, it wasn't like she had any problmes in the dating department but she had to be honset with herself, presently her love life was as dry as the sahara desert.  
  
"c'mon girl, why are you just sitting here!?"Chad gasped out, as he went to where Theresa was sitting Whitney not too far behind."now tell me all you came here for, was playing the wall sit."  
  
"no."Theresa replied crisply.  
  
"I know what this is all about, you don't have anyone to dance with.Girl! don't even trip me and Chad could be your dance parters all night long."Whitney screeched through the loud music.  
  
"no"Theresa shook her head."you two go have some fun! I'll be alright here."  
  
The couple paused as they looked at her quizzingly, back in the day Theresa was quite the party animal and seeing her sit down was like watching Tabitha bolt down into the club with a pair of bright read hotpants... it wasn't gonna happen.  
  
"go!"she laughed out, as she shewed them away.Theresa wasn't in any mood, to play the third wheel she felt fine just plopping herself down on the bar stool watching all the other happy couples liven up the dance floor.Just fine.She spun her stool around, as she taped her well-manicured fingernails across the bar.  
  
"what'll it be?"the bartender questioned.  
  
Theresa contimplated, as she started blankly at the bartender."I'll have a cosmopolitan."  
  
"alright, alright y'all are you having fun?" Marcus asked the crowd as he stepped up onto the stage.  
  
The crowed roared in great response.  
  
"that's what I like to hear! anyways sit tight, and in a few the very skilled Beyonce Knowles will be hitting the stage."he stepped of as Shauna continued to spin the vinyl."if she ever get's here!" Marcus whispered to himself.  
  
"well look who's here." a familair voice, began as he sit beside Theresa she swung herself around to see who it was.  
  
'no!' she screamed to herself, as if things weren't going bad enough as it is she just had to sit beside the guy she'd just embaraced herself infront of.'this can't be happening.' she convinced herself, as she gave the guy an awkward look.  
  
"aren't you Ms independant; that girl I met in the airport three months back."  
  
She hesitated, but she figured the night was already as bad as it could get why not make it worse."yeah."she began as she tried to smile."look I'm sorry, it's just that I live in New York and the guys up there are..."  
  
"I compleatly get it, no problem..."  
  
"Theresa, what's you're name?"  
  
"...Richard, but everyone calls me Rick."  
  
"Rick."she repeated, as the bartender handed her a cosmopolitan she casually observed the man while sipping.Tall, around twenty-three...hopefully and rugidly goodlooking.'this might not be a bad night afterall.' she thought to herself."so, Rick tell me about yourself?"  
  
The girls splattered themselves around Charity's studio, the sound of the guys cheering and shouting downstairs could still be heard.  
  
"so who wants to start ?" Charity asked, swiveling the orange juice in her hand.  
  
"let me."Simone began as she smiled slyly."but first I want to put a twist in the game, istead of just drinking orange juice, you have to tell us everything."  
  
"what do you mean?"Jessica inquired.  
  
"well, in the original game all you had to do was drink but in this version you're gonna have to tell us...everything."  
  
"everything?"Jessica repeated.  
  
"down to the last syllable."  
  
"I'm game."Charity said as she sat herself down.  
  
"me too!"Kay agreed, as they all faced Jessica who was ify on the subject.  
  
"it's all on you Jess."Simone started."I mean if you don't want to we could always do something else."  
  
"no, and to prove that I want to do this I'll even start!"Jessica stated boldly."I never..."  
  
Marcus stood impatiently in the club's hallway as Beyonce brushed past with her crew.The group stoped as Marcus stood infront of them."Beyonce, girl what a pleasure to have you at my club."  
  
"I know." she beamed confidantly."I'll be preforming in a few miuntes."she trailed as she left with her bodyguards.  
  
"diva's!"  
  
Yea good to go  
  
I've Seen Nuff Dance Before(John)  
  
But I've Never Seen A Dance Like This(Bogle)  
  
I've Seen Nuff Dance Before( Keeva And Stacy)  
  
But A Dah One Yah Come Top Di List  
  
A'right Real Badman Nuh Wear People Pants  
  
We Tek Dancing To A Higher Rank  
  
We Spen' Pound,An Wi Spen Frank  
  
John Have A New Dance A Lock Jamaican An' BronX  
  
Pon Di River Pon Di Bank  
  
Kick Out Yuh Shoes Because Yuh Foot Dem Nuh Cramp  
  
Inna Di River Pan Di Bank  
  
John Have A New Dance A Lock Jamaican An Bronx(yeah)  
  
"you told mom you were three were going on a field trip!"Jessica squealed as she laughed.  
  
"we did, just not the one we were supposed to go to!" Charity ended as the girl erupted in laughter.  
  
"alright, I never..."Kay started, as she searched the room."slept, with an ex."she waited to see who would actually drikn to that, but no one did...yet."I had a feelli---No!."she said her eyes widened, as Charity to a big gulp of her orange juice."Chris?"  
  
"no."Charity replied.  
  
"not Justin!."  
  
"nope."Charity shook her head."...Miguel."  
  
"hold up wait a minute! Charity she's talking about an ex, we already know you and Miguel get busy all the time."Simone laughed.  
  
"you guys would've never..."Jessica giggled, as they all observed Charity.  
  
"remember that night when we decided to take that bus to Boston, Kay."  
  
"yeah, it was you me Fox, Mark, Miguel, Simone Jhon and Jhosh."  
  
"well it all started when Miguel wanted to get a tattoo."  
  
"we were so gone that night!" Simone laughed.  
  
Charity nodded, as she laughed at the memory."we were compleatly out of it, anyway..."  
  
---Flashback---  
  
Two years back,the group stumbeled down the streets of Boston one hot summmer in the middle of July, all singing old disco songs while ever so often tripping or falling on the hot pavement.After passing down an array of streets, and causing a big scene they all found themselves infornt of a tatto parlor.Out of the blue Miguel and Marcus felt the great need to get a tattoo/ear piercing, which seemed like the perfect plan at the time think about it...how better to end the perfect summer road trip then to get something you'll probably never ever be able to get rid of!  
  
"you know, Miguel I really think this is the dumbest thing you've ever done!" Charity slurred as they walked in.  
  
"no, Charity getting with you was the dumbest thing I've ever done."  
  
"it's amazing even waisted they can't stand eachother."Fox laughed, as he plopped himself down on a chair nearby,Kay falling onto his lap.  
  
"hi!" they both said, as they laughed.  
  
"I don't know man, maybe Charity's right."Jhon began as he slowly made his way to Miguel and Marcus."dudes you can take this off!"  
  
"man we know that!"Marcus hissed, as he sat himself down.  
  
"yeah."Miguel added, as he settled himself down in the chair while the tattoo artist made her way to them.  
  
"hey!" she said in a bubbly tone."I'm Kandi I'll by assisting you today."she looked around and noticed the strange way everyone was, and just figured it was just her as she shook it off, and focused on Miguel and Marcus.  
  
"Hey Kandi."Miguel and Marcus flirted, as she sented the alchohol.  
  
"are..."she waved her small hands infront of her nose to diminish the smell."are you sure about this."  
  
"yeah."  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"I remember that part Charity just skip that and get to the good part! "kay pryed.  
  
"well, if you let me continue maybe I can."Charity sighed,as she regained her spot in the story."anyways that when that whole thing was all over and done with we took the bus ride back to Harmony, it was a long, long bus ride!"  
  
"I remember that."Simone giggled.  
  
---Flashback---  
  
The group staggered their way out of the bus, when they arrived in Harmony.  
  
"c'mon guys! my parents are all out on vacation we could crash there."Fox managed to fumble out, as they all began to follow him Charity and Miguel heading in the oposite direction.  
  
"where are you two going?"Simone questioned, trying to keep her balance.  
  
"the mansions that way!" Kay screeched, as she pointed the the Crane mantions direction.  
  
"no,I feel like going home."Charity moaned, as she started down the street.  
  
"me too..."Miguel followed , a few steps behind.  
  
"okay."Fox replied, as they all disapeared into the night.Leaving Miguel and Charity to walk the streets of Harmony, alone maybe before that wouldn't of been nothing but remember they'd just broke up.Yes the love ended, and the fued began! Charity began to walk as she heard some footsteps not too far behind, she turned to them.  
  
"great!" she hissed.  
  
"don't flatter yourself, the road doesn't belong to you princess Charity!"  
  
"whatever."she replied.  
  
Miguel smiled deviously, drunk or sober he always found a certain kind of joy pissing his ex girlfriend off."Charity, you don't have to put on this act just for me."  
  
"what!? what are you talking about now?"Charity sighed, as she stoped and faced him.  
  
"you know, and I know that you aren't over me let's face the facts Charity we had something..."he searched for the words as he approached her"incredible."  
  
"yeah it was fabulous, I especially love the part where you cheat on me with my own damn cousin yeah Miguel our relationship was pretty friggin amazing!"  
  
"whatever Charity,you cant put up this front as much as you want but we both know you still want me."at this point Miguel was stood face to face with his ex, she gazed at him for awhile, before slapping him hard across the face.  
  
"that's how much I want you!"she began to walk as she darted around."would you like to see how much a love you!?" she smirked as she got ready to give him another.  
  
"what'd you do that for!?"Miguel exclaimed, as he rubbed his jaw.  
  
"you know I an believe you'd try to pull something like that, but then again it only proves what an immature, over sexed bastard you really are!"  
  
"really? you weren't having much of a problem when you were dating me."  
  
" I was young and stupid! Miguel something people kinda grow out of except for you case!"  
  
"fine alright, stupid immature that's all me I'd rather be that than a self righteous, goody toe shoes!"  
  
"urgh! I don't even know how I put up with you this long."Charity shouted into the night.  
  
"funny I was thinking the same thing."  
  
They both paused both angered, and irratated but in a strange way kind of turned on maybe it was the heat or just all of the alchohol they took in, but that night...let's just say anything goes, and it went.  
  
"are you, as turned on as I'am right now?"  
  
Charity hessitated as she faught her answer"yes." she finally replied , as the two found eachother even closer and this time intensely kissing.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"why is this the first time I'm hearing this?"Kay asked astounded by the story.  
  
"because I knew you wouldn't of kept it a secret, and me and Miguel kind of decided to keep up between us the mourning after."  
  
"whoa,"Jessica said solemly."my turn!"they all laughed as Jessica's eargerness, their giggling and screeching could be herad all the way downstairs where the guys' football game was comming to an end.  
  
"what do you think there doing up there?"Reese inquired.  
  
"beats me!" they all shrugged.  
  
Next---Miguel and Charity get a first class crash course in parenting, when M.J, L.J and Sherry spend the day at their house. A well-known artist stops by to record a track with Chad & Whitney who will it be? Read on!! and review! 


	11. Substitute Parents

Chapter Eleven-Substitute Parents.  
  
The door opened in the Lopez-Fidzgerald hosuehold, as Miguel walked into the livingroom."hey."  
  
"hey stranger, haven't seen you around in awhile."Chairty said truthfully, as she kissed him.  
  
A week had past, and the couple had hardly seen each other with Charity helping Jessica plan the wedding, and working on her new line, and Miguel building Earnie's burger ban plus to add on to that the house was always full and the phone rang off the hook.Hell, the only time they got toghether was sleep!  
  
"I know."Miguel replied as he rested his arm on the sofa while settling himself next to Charity."do you hear that?"  
  
Charity silenced to hear"I don't hear anything."  
  
"exactlly, we have the whole house to ourselves..."  
  
She smiled at the thought."you know what your right, so what do you think we should do about this?"  
  
"well, I'm here."he leaned in as he kissed her."and you're here"he smirked as he kissed her again."I'm sure we'll figure something out."he leaned in to make his point more clear,as they both fell back onto the couch Charity softly giggled with delight.  
  
The two continued to fool around, and as luck would have it the doorbell rang.They both sighed, while resting on each others foreheads.  
  
"were not here."Miguel whispered.  
  
"okay."Charity laughed, as they kissed, but sadly the enfernal ringing kept on along with annoying knocking."maybe it's something important."  
  
"no it isn't!"Miguel childishly whinned."it never is."  
  
Outside awaited Luis, Sheridan and their kids.Luis was begining to get a little impatient with his little brother as he awaited at the other end of the door with his familly.  
  
"maybe there not here?"Sheridan, suggested as she bounced Sherry on her arm."I mean we could always get someone else to watch the kids."  
  
"no, he's here...I can tell." he narrowed his eyes to the door.  
  
"I don't think he's home daddy."M.J pouted as he got the words out, as Sheridan faught her laughter.  
  
"mommy! I'm boared."L.J chimmed in.  
  
"um hum!"Sherry frowned, understanding exactlly what her older brothers were saying.  
  
"I know honey, just wait some more alright?"  
  
They all pouted, and hissed.  
  
"aww not even for your mommy?"Sheridan smilled warmly.  
  
"fine."L.J and M.J ended.  
  
"Miguel,"Luis started calmly."I know your in there, and I'd hate for anything bad to happen to you if you couldn't get to the door...fast!"  
  
"do you think he's serious?" Charity asked, as Miguel slided off of her and began towards the door.  
  
Miguel knew the answer to that, when his brothers made a threat they were dead serious."yeah."Miguel sighed shamefully, as he opened the door.  
  
"Miguel!" the kids screeched as L.J and M.J tackeled him.  
  
"surprise!!"Sheridan softly said, as Sherry gleefully threw her tiny arms in the air.  
  
Chad was adjusting the sound system, as he watched Whitney and Serena practicing in the recording booth.Finally, after all the struggling they had to go through with Whitney's familly and Chad not really knowing his own up until now.It turned out his familly did live in Harmony and he was related to the Browns, Anita Brown was his mother's sister and Tania and Marcus were his cousins, unfourtunatly he also found out that his real familly wanted nothing to do with him, but he didn't care the Brown's were all the familly he needed as far as he was concerned.Things were finally turning out alright for him, he had a wife that loved him and a beautiful baby boy and he couldn't ask for anything more.  
  
"baby I think were ready."Whitney cut into Chad's thoughts."what's wrong?What are you thinking?"  
  
"nothing."he smiled, as he took her hand."I'm just glad I have you and Reggie in my life."  
  
"Chad..."Whitney began to smile.  
  
"no,I never say this as much as I should.I love you two so much, and I don't know where I'd be---"  
  
"you'll never have to think about that, 'case me and Reg aint going nowhere!"She teased, as she kissed him.  
  
"umm, you know if you two are a little busy I could always come back some other time!" Serena peered out of the booth.  
  
"no! girl that's alright, go head do your thing."Whitney replied.  
  
"you sure?" she laughed.  
  
"yeah."Chad answered."when your ready."  
  
Serena stepped into the, back into the record booth and redied herself.She nodded to Chad to start."you give the world ooh, and everything since I'm your heart.Since I've been your girl oh, my whole life has been much better in every part.You've got a tender sweet love yes you do, that weakens me and takes hold of me whenever we touch...baby that just why I love you so much, baby that just why I can't get enough.Baby that's just why I love you so much I love only you..."  
  
"...we would've gotten someone else to look after them but they love you two so much."Sheridan aswered, as Luis and Miguel glared at eachother from seperate ends of the room.  
  
"oh, well it's no problem we'd love to..."Charity was interrupted by Miguel's oh so noticeable cough."sure, Sheridan we'll take care of them today."Charity elagantly finished as she glared at her husband.  
  
"thanks Charity this means allot, we haven't been able to get some time alone to ourselves in a long time."Luis said.  
  
"yeah, neither have we but yet here we are!"Miguel snapped.  
  
"really? well if it's that much of a problem we could always..."Sheridan trailed.  
  
"don't worry about it, Miguel's just being very difficult."  
  
"I can tottally understand that."Sheridan whispered as she leaned in closer to Charity.  
  
"there terrible!" she giggled, as they watched the brothers deadly gazed at eachother.  
  
"well, Charity."Luis began"we better start going,"  
  
"of course."  
  
"M.J, L.J, Sherry!"Sheridan called out as they all began towards the door.The tiny feet could be heard rushing to the door.  
  
"now your mom and I don't want to hear about you causing any trouble...M.J, L.J"his eyebrows raised as he foccused on his sons.  
  
"we promise."The two smiled inocently, as they crossed their small fingers behind them.  
  
"I'm sure."Luis replied.  
  
"Sherry won't be too much trouble, she's about ready to take her nap usually whe she gets up she's gets a little fussy, if that happenes in that bag right there..."Sheridan trailed, as Luis lead her away."you have our numbers if anything goes wrong, bye kids be good for mommy and daddy!"  
  
"mommy?"Sherry asked as the door closed.  
  
"oh sweetie, mommy's gone out for a bit, that's why your hear."Charity responded, as she took the little girl in her arms.  
  
"mommy."she repeated, as she birst into tears.  
  
"see, Charity even Sherry hates the idea just as much as I do."Miguel hissed.  
  
"baby no one else, can do what you doing to me.It takes me and you only, you rub me in your arms baby.I love you for that baby, you don't front in front of your friends and you're smart enoguh to be a real man.I love you, I love you, and I love you for that baby.Baby! Baby! you can't stop doing this to me.Baby! why I can't get enough, baby baby, yeah! ...I love only you.Baby that's just why I love you so much, baby that just why I can get enough..."  
  
"alright that was good, take five kid."Chad chimmed in throught the p.a system., as Serena came out.The door creeked open.  
  
"oh my goodness!" Serena screeched."you're...you're India.Arie!!!!!"  
  
The woman laughed happilly."am I?"  
  
"yes you are!!!! I'm your biggest fan girl you are amazing."she searched her mind to fond one of her popular songs."I'm not the average girl from your video, my work is not determined by the price of my clothes no matter where I'm going I'll always be the India.Arie!" she sang.  
  
"wow, you have a beautiful voice Chad you should sighn her!"  
  
"we did."Chad began" and she's about to go on a break isn't that right Serena."  
  
"yeah, and I've decided to take it right here!" she said, as she pulled up a chair."what brings you all the way to Harmony India?"  
  
"well I'm supposed to be recording, a song with Whitney and Chad were still on right?"  
  
"deffinately"Whitney replied.  
  
"acctually, I thought up the perfect beat for your lyrics."  
  
"really, well come on boy whip on that guitar let's get this thing started then."  
  
"alright."  
  
Charity and Miguel went off into seperate parts of the house with the kids, Charity sat down on the livingroom floor with Sherry as she continued on her line.Sherry helping, as she gazed on at the drawings wonderously."wanna try?"Charity asked, noticing Sherry's amazement.  
  
She nodded quietly, her eyes still red from crying.  
  
"okay."Charity smiled as she took Sherry and settled her infront of a blank piece of paper.  
  
Just then Miguel walked in with the boys in each arm."were going outside, to play some football."  
  
"yeah!!!!!!" the boys screeched.  
  
"um hum."Charity laughed, as she watched them go."boys."Charity continued, as she foccused on her niece.  
  
"so I was thinking about something like this." Chad said as he began to play, and India listened.  
  
"okay, and then the first line could go here."she said,as she played along with him."I remember the very first day that I saw him, I found myself immeadiately intrigued by him.It's almost like I've known this man from anither life, like back then maybe I was his husband maybe he was my wife..."  
  
"sounds beautiful."Whitney added.  
  
"yeah, your amazing ms Arie, can I call you that."Serena fumbelled.  
  
"sure."India smiled."and then I was thinking the chorus would go here ;because he is the truth and he is so real, and I love the way that he makes me feel and if I'am the reflection of him, then I must be fly because his light it shines so bright, I wouldn't lie."  
  
"I think were ready to record."Chad smilled.  
  
Charity and Sherry were having fun drawing, as Sherry began to yawn."it must be that time."Charity spoke to herself as she looked at her watch."are you tiered?"  
  
Of course Sherry shook her head in dissagreement as she yawned some more.  
  
"come on, you can take a nap upstairs."Charity smiled as she spoke softly, while picking up Sherry and begining towards the steps.Sherry yawned some more as she rested her head on Charity's shouler.  
  
"you two stay right here where I can see you,"Miguel ordered."and I'll be back!"he finished in a mocking tone, as the boys laughed furiously; as Miguel opened the door."Charity?" he called out as his eyes went to the top of the stairs.  
  
"I guess I should sing you something huh?"Charity smirked."any requests."she laughed softly, as Sherry lifted her head and looked at her."right you can't talk."Charity contimplated as the paced around with the child.  
  
'what is she doing?' Miguel thought to himself, as he continued to watch.  
  
"oh how about this one;You are still awake and it's half past your bedtime..."Charity thought of the next verse"The sandman had a date he didn't keep.But when the lambs comence,to jump across the fence,  
  
I'll count them all until you fall asleep...  
  
The first little lamb jumped over the fence,  
  
and was off to the land of nod....  
  
The second and third were close behind,  
  
like three little peas in a pod..."  
  
Miguel laughed as she watched her continued with the lullaby.  
  
"I know, what your thinking,"Charitybegan, as she bounced the nine month old on her arm."but I'm new at this mother thing so your gonna have to bear with me okay?"Charity smilled as she foccused on Sherry.  
  
Her only response was a loug giggle, as she began to pull Charity's hair pasuing ever so often to yawn.  
  
"yeah, it's time for bed."Charity laughes as they headed down the hall"ouch!"  
  
'wow'Miguel thought, while tooken in by the whole thing.He already knew that Charity was going to be a good mom,but seeing this confirmed it all.He couldn't help but smile as his eyes followed Sherry and Charity , as she craddeled her down the hall.Of course that was all before the plus football, went full force towards his head."hey!"Miguel smirked.  
  
"sorry."M.J laughed out.  
  
"I'll show you sorry!"Miguel prenteded to be enfuriated, as he chased after the two.  
  
"Let me tell you why I love him.  
  
Cause he is the truth  
  
Said he is so real  
  
And I love the way that he makes me feel  
  
And if I am a reflection of him then I must be fly cause   
  
his light it shines so bright I wouldn't lie  
  
I remember the very first day I saw him  
  
I found myself immdiately intrigued by him  
  
Its almost like I knew this man from another life  
  
Like back then maybe I was his husband and maybe he was my wife  
  
And even, the things I don't like about him are fine with me   
  
Because its not hard for me to understand him because his so much like me  
  
And its truly my pleasure to share his company  
  
And I know that its GOD's gift to breathe  
  
yeah he breathes  
  
Charity softly laid, Sherry down as she peered out the window, to see Miguel play fighting with the twins.she could almost hear all of them laughing, as they continued to pass the football around.A small smile brushed across her face, as she touched the could window.  
  
How can the same man that makes me so mad  
  
-do you know what he did-[spoken]  
  
Turn right around and kiss me so soft  
  
-girl do you know what he did-[spoken]  
  
If he ever, left me I wouldn't even be sad no  
  
And I'm glad that I knew him at all  
  
Cause he is the truth  
  
Said he is so real  
  
And I love the way that he makes me feel  
  
And if I am a reflection of him then I must be fly cause   
  
his light it shines so bright I wouldn't lie  
  
She knew Miguel was going to be a good father, and that this parenting thing would have it's moments but it would be the most wonderful part of their lives.  
  
I love the way he speaks  
  
I love the way he thinks  
  
I love the way he treats his mama  
  
I love that gap in between his teeth   
  
I love him in every way that a woman can love a man from personal to universal but most of all its unconditional  
  
-you know what I'm talking about-[spoken]  
  
Thats the way I feel  
  
-and I always will-[spoken]  
  
There's anit no substitute for the truth  
  
either it is or isnt  
  
cause he is the truth  
  
you see the truth it, needs no proof  
  
either it is or it isnt   
  
Cause he is the truth  
  
Now oyu know the truth by the way it feels  
  
and if I am a reflection of him then I must be fly  
  
cause he is yes he is  
  
I wonder does he know ? [echoes]"  
  
"wow, India girl that was deep!"Serena continued in awe.  
  
"thank you."India said." I really have to get going.If I don't leave know I'll miss my flight to California."  
  
"oh alright, we'll just send you the tape and you could tell us what you think."Whitney suggested.  
  
"alright, and thanks again."the artist trailed as she left."nice meeting you Serena I'll be sure to look out for you."  
  
"really!?"she squeaked.  
  
"course girl! I gotta get going bye."  
  
"bye."  
  
"did you hear that Chad, India Arie's gonna look out for me."  
  
"yeah that is if we finish that album first, break times over Serena back to work."  
  
Serena pouted, as she patted herself back into the recording studio.To record her next song, but she did have to admit meeting India Arie her alll time idol, really perked her up and gave her hope for her musical career and she got to meet India Arie too! but wait she'd already mentioned that.  
  
"okay, guys I think it's time to go in."Miguel huffed, as he found a nice comfy seat on the grass.He hated to admite it but he was tired, now he would probably expect this if he was like...fourty-two, but damn he was only twenty two and here he was weezing, like a fiend! it only reminded him of harsh reality...he was getting old.And if he was this way with the twins imagine how he'd be with his own son, the very thought of it made Miguel want to cringe, or atleast pass out on the grass.  
  
"but we want to plasy some more."M.J said as L.J followed him.They both walked over to their passed out uncle, which was a first for them.The reason why they'd love Miguel so much was because of his energy, he was like an over grown three year old, which in many ways he still was!  
  
"okay?"Miguel growned as he picked himself up."how about we play,"he thought of a way, to make lying on the grass sound real fun, so he could stay where he was."...cloud....watcher."  
  
The boys looked at him skepticlly.  
  
"oh c'mon it'll be fun, I'll show you."  
  
Inside Charity was having much more of a peaceful, day with Sherry she'd just official fallen asleep thirty minutes ago, so she was able to get some of her line finished and do other things around the house.She hoped things would be so easy with her little boy, but then she found herself looking out the window at the twins were tourchering Miguel outside, which was funny for her but painfull for him.She knew he hopes were just whishfull thinking.  
  
"mommy?"Sherry said quietly, as Charity past her room."mommy."she repeated clearly indicating she was about to wail some more.Charity bolted into the room, and slowly picked her up.  
  
They both observed eachother, in a very awkward silence.  
  
"where's mommy?"Sherry pouted out as she rubbed her eyes her blonde tiny pony tail contorted, with bed head.  
  
Charity sighed, as she too pouted."not here."  
  
"uncle Miguel."L.J sighed, after ten minutes into the cloud watching game.  
  
"yeah."  
  
"this isn't any fun."he sighed again more frustrated then before.  
  
"yeah, you lied!"  
  
"okay fine I did."he replied earnestly."but it's only because, uncle Miguel's real tired."  
  
"oh."they both answered.  
  
"I understand, it's 'cause your like a millon-trillion years old."M.J boldly explained to his uncle."don't feel bad."  
  
'That brat just called me old! I'm not old!'Miguel thought to himself as he picked himself up."what did you say!?"he continued in his grumpiest voice.  
  
"your old, deal with it."L.J stated crisply.  
  
"oh yeah, well...would someone as old as I'am do this!"he said as he jumped up and took the twins in his arms, he began to swing them around.There tiny squeals could be heard from miles away."let's go inside shall we."  
  
After a few minutes of chasing them infront of the front yard Miguel did end up getting inside, and our instant familly had dinner, which was truly interesting...dificult, yet always interesting what with the ever popular.'ew what's that?' and the 'I'm not hungry.' oh and a personal favorite'what's for desert?', very interesting.After that was finally over, they all settled down to watch Lilo&Stich.Charity and Miguel sat in the middle of the three, which was the most time the spent together the entire day, but the feeling was still nice.  
  
"I wish I had a dog like Stich."M.J said, eyes fixaded on the blue thing.  
  
"me too."L.J added.  
  
"um hum."Sherry replied.  
  
Miguel and Charity, laughed as they watched on.Miguel found it the perfect time to mack, but then again what time wasn't the perfect time to mack? he pretended to yawn, as he put his arm over Charity she smiled as she turned to him.  
  
"Miguel not infront of the," she leaned in a liittle closer watching the kids before she did so."k-i-d-s."  
  
He watched over at the three who were glued to the t.v screen before looking back at his wife."ah, there not watching." he smirked as he kissed her.  
  
"ooh! kissy face!"M.J and L.J chimmed in together.  
  
"ooh."Sherry put in puckering her tiny lips.  
  
"I told you."Charity giggled.  
  
"right."Miguel said, as everyone settled to watch the movie again.  
  
"alright girl.Were done for tonight."Whitney, spoke into the system, as Serena came out of the recording booth.  
  
"good."she sighed, as she left."bye."  
  
"later."Chad replied, as the phone rang."hello?"  
  
"hi."  
  
"Ms Knowles?"  
  
"yeah it's me, I'm just calling to see if it's alright, if I come by tomorow and we record a little something...that I wrote of course."  
  
His eyes widened to Whitney as he replied."sure, yeah."  
  
"great."she smiled, as she re-directed her attention to a picture of Miguel she found in the news paper'great.'she repeated.Yeah, Miguel really pissed her off back in Trinidad but she could face the facts he was fine, he had to be hers, and she always got what she wanted.  
  
"thanks again for this."Sheridan said, as Charity handed a sleeping Sherry to her.  
  
"yeah, we really needed that."Luis added as Miguel handed over L.J.  
  
"it wasn't a problem."Charity went on.  
  
"we better get going, it's late...night guys." Luis trailed as they hauled their kids off.  
  
"night."Miguel finally added, as Charity slowly closed the door and the couple made there way to the couch, to pass out on it.  
  
"I'm guessing that wasn't what you had in mind."Charity hopelessly smiled, as she played around with Miguel's hair.  
  
Next---uh oh, Beyonce and Anthony are in Harmony! Beyonce squeezes herself into Miguel's office, will Miguel be there? Anthony explores the town, will he find what he's looking for? how will you find this out!? By reading on, of course!! Holla ; ) 


	12. Don't You Love Me?

Chapter Twelve-Don't You Love Me?  
  
***Reader's Note***Alright people, I'm making a little testimony for =http://www.freewebs.com/amour_charguel= this sight is obviously about C&M.Now, if your a long time or even a new Charguel fan I strongly encourage you tolog on to this site and post at these fabulous fanfiction boards... and that's about it! let me shut my ass up and let you read the story...latz!  
  
"I don't know about this honey,"  
  
"I think it looks cute."  
  
"sure."  
  
"what? you don't think so?"  
  
"no, I think it looks wierd."  
  
"baby, seafoam green is a nice neutral colour for the baby's room"Charity insisted"plus with the white accents it'll look beautiful, you'll see."  
  
"see that's the problem, Charity it looks like a girls room."  
  
"yeah..."  
  
"and were not having a girl, were having a boy...remember the ceremony, and the crazy old ladies kicking me out of our house."  
  
"yeah, I do."Charity laughed."but then again Marcus said, it was a girl."  
  
"Marcus?" Miguel repeated as he rose his brow questionably.  
  
"and you think Tabitha and Edna are any better?"  
  
They both stood in the middle of the baby's newly paintde room, observing the colour.It was nice, and the room was turing out to be real cute and cozy, but there was still the issue of that colour.  
  
"okay,"Charity sighed as she smirked at her husband."how about, we try this for a bit."  
  
"Charity..."Miguel whinned, as Charity put her arms over Miguel's shoulders.  
  
"and then, if we really do have a boy we could change it when he get's older."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"you could even, paint it any colour you want I won't even question it."Charity whispered.  
  
"you won't."  
  
"not even a word."Charity smiled knowing she'd won him over.  
  
"I guess, it doesn't look so bad."  
  
"no?"Charity smiled, as she kissed him.  
  
Anthony set foot out of his hotel, as he began to search the wide open hopeful streets of Hamony.Of course he was here for business, what we he kidding he wasn't here for business he was here to even a long over due dept to that bastard Miguel Lopez-Fidzgerald; because of the whole Trinidad thing? oh no, things between them go farther back than that, he wasn't going to leave until he'd payed him back and he knew stealing his ex would be the perfect way to do that.  
  
"hey, dudes."Jhosh asked, as he turned to Jhon and Marcus."that's Anthony Rodgriges."  
  
Jhon and Marcus both exchanged looks, as they glanced back at Jhosh.  
  
"it can't be, that was like eight years ago."Jhon snorted."he wouldn't have the balls to come back here."  
  
"yeah, man it's impossible."  
  
"okay, I know that...but that's him guys I could pick that dweeb out from anywhere."  
  
The three looked closely at the paserby.  
  
"no."Jhon said astounded."wonder what he's back here for."  
  
"I don't know probably business or some shit like that, I bet there's nothing to stress about."Marcus shrugged the issue off.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Beyonce, woke up happilly in her five star hotel with the same photo of Miguel lying beside her.'soon I'll have more than a picturem beside me.' she laughed menacingly.'um hum, best believe baby by tonight you'll be right here with me.' she smirked as she got up, and her phone began to ring off the chain."hello?"  
  
"oh, Beyonce."Bobby sighed gratefully"I'm so glad I got you,"  
  
"yeah, tell me something new? like why are you calling me so early in the mourning for starters."  
  
"well to confirm your flight out of here, ah...Saturday mourning, and to---"  
  
"wait Saturday, that's two days from now."  
  
"yeah, just like you've requested...you know so you could have time to practice for the D.C three tour."  
  
"I..."she paused, because she really did want to be at that practice, and her girls did come before any man...even though this man was really fine, 'okay' she thought just meant she had less time to waiste."alright, what else and make it quick I don't have allot of time."  
  
"ah, and your recording with C&W records is in a few so I'd be getting ready about... now."he chuckeled at his joke."and your limo will be waiting up front."  
  
"good, goodbye Bobby."  
  
"but wait---"she'd already put the phone on the hook."bitch."Bobby hissed, as he tightened his grip on the cell pretending it was his clients neck, before awkwardly breaking out into a laugh sighing, and walking away.  
  
Meanwhile, Miguel and Charity were moving on to phase two of operation nursery room.They were about to assemble the baby's crib, well more like Miguel and Charity observed it was still a team effort!  
  
"I think you should take a look at these instructions baby, I mean you can't just tell me you can asemble this whole crib just like that."Charity said, as she skimmed the paper.  
  
Miguel laughed at the thought."instructions are for begininers, I don't need that piece of paper to tell me what I'm supposed to do here, it's kind of obvious."Miguel said as he demonstrated."see this goes with this and..."Miguel trailed on.  
  
"if you say so, I forgot I was married to a man's man."Charity teased, in a mocking tone as she dissapeared into the instructions.  
  
"that's right."Miguel replied as he began to work.  
  
"okay then..."  
  
"yup."  
  
"why don't you start then!?"Charity giggled.  
  
"that's what I'm doing, baby."  
  
Buh buh buh buh buh buh   
  
Da da da da da da   
  
You went to school to learn girl   
  
What you never never knew before   
  
Like I before E except after C   
  
Why 2 plus 2 makes 4 na na na   
  
I'm gonna teach you   
  
(teach you, teach you)   
  
All about love girl   
  
(all about love)   
  
Sit yourself down, take a seat   
  
All you gotta do is repeat after me   
  
A B C easy as   
  
1 2 3, oh simple as   
  
do re mi, A B C, 1 2 3 baby you and me girl   
  
1 2 3 baby you and me ...  
  
Time passed, and soon enough Miguel was done with the contraption.The couple stood infront of the crip with the box infront of them.  
  
"now I don't know about you, but this doesn't look anything like that."Charity sighed, as she looked at the box.  
  
"okay, why don't you give it a try."  
  
"I just might."she smirked confindantly as she snatched the screw driver out of Miguel's hands.  
  
Come on let me love you just a little bit   
  
Come on let me love u just a little bit   
  
I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out   
  
Come on come on come on let me show you what it's all about   
  
Reading and writing, arithmatic   
  
all the branches of the learning tree   
  
and now let me tell you girl   
  
education makes complete Tite- Tite- Tite-   
  
Tito's gonna show you   
  
(show you, show you)   
  
How to get a name   
  
(How to get a name)   
  
Let me show you what you have to do   
  
Listen to me baby that's all you gotta do.  
  
"perfect."Charity smiled, as she looked back at Miguel.  
  
"I'm gonna go get the rest of the stuff."he huffed, as he walked out of the room.  
  
"aww Mikey, don't be mad! all I did was read the instructions."Charity laughed as her voice trailed.  
  
"sorry, Mr.Rodgriges Charity's tooken a off today."Felicity infromed.  
  
"oh, that's alright...do you know where she might be, or when she'll be back in?"he questioned.  
  
'oh no!' Felicity thought to herself, she didn't know exactlly who this Anthony character was but she had a gut feeling he came to start some trouble.Now how could she find a way, to keep him from making trouble but how."I supposed she'll be around tomorow, or the day after that." 'genious Felicity, pure genious!' she congradulated herself on her suaveness."tell you what why don't I give you a call when she's in."  
  
"no that's alright, just tell her I'll be here tomorow.Thanks anyway."he trailed as he left.  
  
'damnit!' Felicity hissed to herself as she watched him go.  
  
"what's up hottie!" Vicky winked, as she cat-called the man.  
  
"please!" Anthony hissed as she left, making Sicilly errupt in laughter.  
  
"oh shut up!"Vicky thundered.  
  
After Beyonce left C&W crew astounded, Beyonce triumphantly strutted her way out and made her way down Harmony semi-lighted streets. The air was crsip and their was a sprinkle, of snow on the streets, picture perfect wheater, perfect occasion to make her first move.She smiled, as she made her way into Miguel's building searching the room for his office,'there it is.' she thought, as her eyes narrowed to the corner office on top of the lavished steel stairway.  
  
"hold up lady."Antoine, the companies security guard said as he placed himself infront of the stairwell."where'd you think your going?"  
  
Miguel came up with all the other baby, stuff and the two continud to work on the nursery.Things were comming to an end and the room was looking better and better as time passed.  
  
"what are you doing?"Miguel questioned as he watched Charity mount, the small step lader.  
  
"I'm glueing the borders on."  
  
"not anymore c'mon babe get off that."Miguel said.  
  
"honey, it's only a step ladder."  
  
"yeah, but I don't want you taking any chances c'mon.I'll do this okay?"  
  
"whatever you say."Charity sighed as she stepped away from the step ladder handing Miguel the glue.Almost knowing exactlly what would happen next, and it did.Poor Miguel slid off the step laded sending the pan full of glue flying straight towards him, he picked himself up tottally covered in the stuff.Chrity faught off her laughther as much as she could but when he looked at her she couldn't contain herself.  
  
"you think that's funny."Miguel gasped, as he took the paint brush in his hand."whatch this!"he continued as he slapped the brush in her direction sending, and big srop of glue her way.  
  
"you didn't just do that."  
  
"oh honey I think I did."Miguel smiled devilishly."I'm pretty sure I did."  
  
"uh, okay...okay."Charity said as she gaped the paint brush and glue besie her."I'll make you regret the day, you messed with me baby!" she teased, as she approched him with the paintbrush dripping with glue.  
  
"I'm sure you will."Miguel replied sarcasticlly."hey! not there!"  
  
"excuse me?"Beyonce snorted, as she slided her Dolce sunglasses, down the bridge of her nose.  
  
"oh let me reiderate,"Antonie said as he folded his arms."you aint gettin' in here!"he smiled brightly.  
  
"okay look, Antoine? that's your name right?"  
  
"that what it says on the name tag doesn't it!?"  
  
"I'm a pretend I didn't here that."Beyonce shrugged the rudeness off."now, if ya don't know I'm Beyonce Knowles, you know the lead singer of the multi-platnum girl group!" she patronized.  
  
"yeah."  
  
"good, now I have an appointment with Mr Lopez-Fidzgerald he's a good good friend of mine and I know he'd be really pissed off, to find out that you're doing this."She leaned in closer to him, as she continued"probably enough for you to loose your job, so if you could just let me get up there will be cool so---"  
  
"well, since you put it that way...no."  
  
"hold up now you just can't---"  
  
"girl I don't care if you're Pope your ass aint getting up in here, you dig?"  
  
"I'm a have you---"  
  
"out."  
  
"you---"  
  
"out."  
  
"look---"  
  
"let's take a little walk Ms Knowles."Antoine finished boldly, as he kindly escorted Beyonce out of the building.  
  
The glue war between the two was comming to it's end and a utterly dirty one at that, Miguel and Charity's clothes were draped with glue.Gladly the two were skillfull enough not to screw up the newly designed nursery, well not too much anyway.The room was full of laughter, as the two continued to battle.  
  
"c'mon Charity there isn't any way you could possibly win this, I think you should just quit while your ahead."  
  
"and let you win, no."  
  
"okay, okay."Miguel sighed, as he walked towards her."you know were not going to get the baby's room done if we keep kidding around like this."  
  
"this from the guy who started this whole thing in the first place."  
  
"I know that, but honey I see the great error of my ways and with that said I'm going to end this silly silly, glue fight...for the sake of the baby's room."  
  
"really?"Charity replied, as she slowly approched Miguel."so, how do I know your not trying to trick me."  
  
"I'm hurt, sweetie when have I ever tried to trick you."  
  
"do you really want me to answer that?"  
  
"okay fine."Miguel ended as he dropped the enfernal paint brush to the floor."truce?"Miguel smiled as he aproached his wife with open arms.  
  
She hestitated, as she approched him."truce."she smilled as she kissed him her paint brush still in her hand, she didn't miss the opertunity to pat her lovely husband on the butt, leaving a line of glue on his jean bottoms.  
  
"hey! I said it was a truce."he said, as they kissed again.Miguel took his hand away from Charity's cheek, and put it on her waiste to only get stuck with the amout of the glue that was there.  
  
"ah, were all sticky."Charity said, as she grimaced."nasty."she continued, as she stepped away from Miguel and observed herself."God!"  
  
"I know,"Miguel agreed."but, I have an idea."  
  
"what's that---"before she could finish, he picked her up and began out of the room."do I really have to ask what were doing?"  
  
"I'll surprise you"he smiled.  
  
Meanwhile, Beyonce wait about twenty minutes outside of the building before going in.Of course she made sure that Antoine was on his break before scampering her way back in this time meeting up with a new very cute, very impresionable security guard and you know Beyonce was going to take full advantage of the situation.  
  
"hi there."she gave off a toothy smile, as Sanchez looked left and right trying to figure out who this fox was talking to.  
  
'me' he mouthed out as he poitned to himself.  
  
"of course."she said, as she walked towards him."look,"she said while playing with his tie"I have this appoitment with, Miguel and silly me I forgot to make an appointment, and if you could be so kind as to let me get up there...I would be utterly grateful."  
  
"well it's kind of against the rules, but....but if you promise you won't take long, I could give you ten minutes."  
  
"ten minutes only?"she batted her eyelashes.  
  
"okay."he laughed goofly."twenty, but no more than that."  
  
"thank you."she smiled, in a giving mood she decided to make her special walk as she departed and trotted her way up the stairs.  
  
"whoa, whoa whoa lady what are you doing?"Jason stopped the woman, as he jumped upo from his desk.  
  
'ah not this again!' Beyonce thought, as she reached the top of the stair well."Miguel..."she said crisply not really knowing what she was saying, she laughed slyly as she continued."I have an appointment with him."  
  
"really? well that's strange."  
  
"why?"Beyonce snappped frustratingly.  
  
"because, Miguel took the entire day off to be with Charity."  
  
"Charity who's Charity?"Beyonce reapeated knowing that name did ring some sort of bell.  
  
"his wife."  
  
Beyonce stood, in astonishment as she stared back at Jason blanlky 'aww you can't be friggin serious! now I'll have to break up a whole damn marriage to get a piece.'She tried to regeain her cool, as she continued"well, he told me he'd be here."  
  
"oh, okay."Jason began skepticlly"well it's alright I'll just give him a call see what's up."  
  
"you do that."she quipped.  
  
"aww Charity, I thought you loved me why do I have to watch this!" Miguel screeched.  
  
{oh my GOD!} the woman under labor screamed out in agony, as Miguel joined in with her in shear disgust and disbelief.Reconfirming his joy and hapiness of being a man.  
  
Charity watched her husband, awkwardly react as if this was the first time he'd seen a woman go under labour before."I do, but we have to face the facts Miguel in another six months this will be me, and were gonna have to get familiarized with the whole thing."  
  
"I know but Jesus! honey, this is barbaric."he continued, to marvel as he turned away from the screen.  
  
"and your not even giving birth."  
  
"I'm glad."he went on, as the phone rang.'Thank God.' he thought as he blazed up from the couch to the phone."hello?"  
  
"hey, man it's Jason."  
  
"oh hey," he replied facing Charity.  
  
"listen we have a little problem up here, there's someone here for you."Jason went on quietly, as he casually checked out Beyonce from a side view."a very big beautiful problem."  
  
"what are you talking about Jason."  
  
"well, there's a lady here by the name of Beyonce Knowles."Miguel's eyes widened, as he turned away from his wife."she says she has an appointment with you, I on the other hand think she's bluffing but, hey it's a free country..."Jason trailed.  
  
"tell her I'm not here."Miguel whispered.  
  
"why are you whispering man, oh is Charity there with you!?"  
  
Miguel rolled his eyes as he repeated."look I'm not here, tell her I'm dead or something I don't care."  
  
"well I can't very well do that she knows about you taking the ay off."  
  
'man I need a new staff.' Miguel thought to himself, as he shook his head."look, there was no appointment and I'm not there that's all that matters alright?"  
  
"okay, later boss."  
  
"bye."he replied, he put the phone back on its reciever.Yet, again facing Charity as he sat back down.  
  
Charity watched him before asking something she'd already knew the answer to."what's the matter?"  
  
"oh nothing."Miguel replied, avoiding too much eye contact.  
  
"what's the matter."Charity repeated.  
  
Miguel let out a deep sigh as he answered."right as we speak, Beyonce's standing infront of my office asking for me."  
  
"hum." was Charity's only response."well---"  
  
"look, sweetie I really don't care how she got here or what she's doing here."he began as he foccused on her"there's only two people,I want to bother about right now." he smiled, as he put his arm around her."now,"he gulped, as he finally faced the t.v screen."let's give this labor thing another go, huh?"  
  
Next---Anthony, Charity, Beyonce and Miguel finally come face to face.Keep On Reading!!! 


	13. There areThose Who Meddle

Chapter Thirteen-...There areThose Who Meddle.  
  
Charity raced into the busy hallways of Harmoine, late of course.Felicity not too far behind her boss, and Vicky and Sicilly glaring on like usual Sicilly chomping down on that blueberry muffing like there was no tomorow.  
  
"you're late!"Felicity trailed as if singing.  
  
"I know, I know and I'm sorry."Charity began genuinly apologetic,"it's just harder to get around, when you're pregnant."  
  
Vicky nudged her friend, as her eyes followed Charity and Felicity."look at her trying to blame her tardiness on her pregnancy," she started" oh look at me, I'm pregnant.Jesus why can't she just go on maternity leave, so I can steal her job already."  
  
Sicilly's only response was a"hum." as she casually rolled her eyes, and chomped on.Honestly, she kind of admired Charity she knew exactlly what she was doing and she did it well, not like her vengeful jelous friend.Yeah, Vicky's drawings were okay but they didn't have what it took to make it but whatever to keep the peace Sicilly let her friend rag on about injustices as she nodded and smilled.  
  
"so what's on the schedual today?" Charity questioned, as she settled herself down into her chair.Sighing with exhaustion.  
  
"well, lucky for you there isn't much to do Drew needs your sketches for the new maternity line and there's some paper work you have to look through..."she trailed as she thought."and I think that's about, I've got everything else under control."  
  
"thanks... Felicity."Charity smiled gratefully.  
  
"that's what you pay me for boss."she giggled lightly, as she headed towards the door."oh, and Charity."  
  
"yes."  
  
She turned around to face Charity, as she closed the door behind her."yesterday, when you took the day off some one came to see you."  
  
"really."  
  
"yeah, an Anthony....Anthony Rodriges."  
  
Charity, felt ill as the name rung through her."excuse me." she said quietly, as she walked past her secretary and opened the door.Felicity's voice trailling behind her, as she walked she suddenly felt her heels fall to the ground.She looked down to see what had just happened, and she found her left heel unattached from her shoes.She stoped and winced, because she just baught those shoes and she grew quite fond of them...but anyways that wasn't the fact of the matter she would be throwing up any minute and on the floor if she didn't hurry up and get to the bathroom.Casually and coolly, she slipt off the shoe and made her way to the bathroom.Thinking of ways this this day could get any worse.  
  
"so you went out with her!?" Jason exclaimed in dissbelief and slight jelousy, after Miguel told him evrything.  
  
"yeah."Miguel sighed."it was hell ,man"  
  
"what are you talking about, I'd kill to be in your shoes."  
  
"trust me, you'd never what to be mixed up with a girl like that she drove me insane.It was always about her,"Miguel began."shit, I can understand what those other girls where talking about." Jason chuckled at the joke."but anyways, I don't want her back in here okay?"  
  
"alright."  
  
"now, could you go down stairs and tell Antoine and Sanchez that?"  
  
"will do."Jason replied, as he headed out to give the security guards the news only to find both of them gone from there posts."that's wierd."Jason said to himself as he decended the stairwell, into the first floor he looked from right to left and neither of the security guards could be found.Turning left to a stairwell he decided to find the two.  
  
"back so soon?"Miguel questioned, as he looked up to the footsteps.Only to let out a sigh of irratation as he saw the person.  
  
Felicity rushed, to the bathroom door and knocked on it furiously."Charity,"she called out."Charity are you okay?"  
  
"yeah."she replied faintly, as she walked out."I'm fine."she smiled tentively, as she straighted herself and began to 'limp' back to her office."Felicity."  
  
"yeah Charity."  
  
"would you mind getting some glue to my office."  
  
"I'll go right to that."she started, as she observed her."wow, Charity now I mean this with the most respet."  
  
"um hum." Charity replied as she sat herself down.  
  
"but sweetie you look like Hell."  
  
"well, that's the wonderful world of pregnancy for you."she smirked, as she shifted through her paper work.  
  
"well do you want me to bring you anything, coffee...tea, your husband anyone, just say the word and I'll..."  
  
"I'm perfectly fine, I just need that glue."  
  
"okay, right at it."Felicity ended as she bolted out of the room.  
  
'alright, Charity' Charity's mind began to go off ' you have to keep things together, you just can't ,let a few minor setbacks get you down, no!'  
  
Marcus danced his way to the bank, to withdrwal some of the serious cash he's been making with the steel pan.He cascaded his way down Harmonies small walkways, before brushing past some one.  
  
"hey watch out!" the person exclaimed.  
  
"sorry man."Marcus began as he turned."well I'll be damned, it really is you."  
  
"Brown?"  
  
"in the flesh, Tony so tell me what brings you back to Harmony?"Marcus began, as the two began to walk.  
  
"business, remeber Marcus I used to live here I could come and go as I please."  
  
"really? so why in the hell haven't you 'come and gone' before?"Marcus questioned catching on quickly to what Anthony was trying to do.  
  
"I don't have any time for this."Anthony rose his voice as he tried to walk away.  
  
"look you better have some time, for this Rodriges because I'm sensing the only reason you came back round here was to start trouble and I'm not about to let you do that."  
  
"how the did you get in here!?"Miguel thundered as he glared at Beyonce.  
  
Her only response at the moment was a sly smile as she walked further into the office."now, Miguel is that how you talk to your ex girlfriends."  
  
"no but this is how I talk to crazy stalkers who just waltz into my office whenever the hell they please!"Miguel went on thundering."now you still haven't told me, how you got in?"  
  
It was simple all Beyonce had to do was make a slight diversion to toss Sanchez and Antoine 'cause she knew there wasn't a way in hell her ass was getting up in there any way else!  
  
"I walked in, did you know both of your security guards are gone."  
  
"no, I didn't"Miguel replied crisply."so come in sit, tell about the poor men you've tried to devower lately."he smiled crudely.  
  
She had no response, she only made herself comfortable on the seat across from him."no one's ever turned me down, Miguel."  
  
"really?that's a surprise."  
  
"and I was wondering, if we could go back to where we left off."  
  
"do you really want to go back there?"  
  
"well before all that, look I'm willing to forgive you for being a tottal jerk to me back and Trinidad and I'm also willing to look past the fact that your married...so what do you think?"she questioned him as she got out of her seat and walked over to him playing with his shirt collar.  
  
"I'd rather not."he said, as he pushed her hand away.  
  
"oh c'mon, Miguel don't play this I'm a straight edge faithful husband junk with me okay?I know perfectly well you want this."she went on as she got her grips on him."so stop fighting, just give in."  
  
Anthony just glared back at Marcus, before continuing."like I said, I was here for business...I wasn't even thinking of Miguel if that's the trouble you'd think I'd be starting.So how is he anyways?"  
  
"well for your information he's doing very good, got married build himself a good career and here you are still holding on to that old grudge."  
  
Anthony laughed the very true fact off."so who did he marry? I bet you it was that blonde chick what's her name again, Cassy,Carie..."  
  
" Charity."  
  
'Charity.' he thought to himself, well this would make things allot more difficult but did he have any intentions of stoping, no."I've met her, he got lucky...just like he did with my girl remember Brown."  
  
"hey, he didn't force her to cheat I guess you weren't as great as you thought huh."Marcus laughed as he began to walk again.  
  
"think what you want man, he stole Jennifer from me."  
  
"man that was years ago, we were kids."Marcus sighed."look, we've never really gotten along, but I'm asking...no I'm telling you to leave Miguel and Charity alone."he continued seriously as he stared dead in Anthony's eye."have a visit."  
  
Anthony nodded blankly, as Marcus walked past him and dissapeared down a street corner.Like he'd listen to what Marcus had to say, he didn't care.What he and Jennifer had was something that could've lasted forever, but then Miguel had to come along and screw things as Miguel always did while they were growing up.Anyways enough about that he was steps away from the Hermoine building, and he was about to follow through with his plans.He made his way to the doors, as he opened the door and walked in.  
  
Felicity popped her head in as she did ever so often through out the day to chek on Charity, who was surprisingly looking better with each visit."how are things going in here boss?"  
  
"better, I don't feel like throwing up anymore!" she teased, as she continued to look over her paperwork."looks like I'm almost done here."she smiled as she fixed things on her desk only to look up and see Felicity talking to someone outside.  
  
"no you can't come in."she said."look she really isn't up for this."  
  
"Charity."Anthony called out, as he walked in.  
  
"Anthony,"Charity began"I was expecting you."she smiled.  
  
"you were?" he asked as he stepped in.  
  
"yeah, I was."she replied, as she finished up her paper work and looked up at him."so why are you here?"she asked bluntly.  
  
"well, Charity I had some business up here and I heard you work here so I decided I'd pay you a visit.You know congradulate you on the wedding "  
  
"so you've heard."  
  
"yes, I'm very happy for you."he grated his teeth through each word.  
  
Charity laughed coolly, as she foccused on Anthony."well, I'm glad that you came but I'm really not in the mood fro playing games right now, just tell me the real reason why you're here?"  
  
"isn't it obvious, Charity I want to get back toghether."  
  
"Anthony---"  
  
"look I know your married, but Miguel isn't the man for you."  
  
"he isn't?"  
  
"no you told me yourself he cheated on you why would you want that, I'm the real guy for you."  
  
Now you all know, Charity had a good and proper response for what she was hearing and it wasn't a very pleasant one.However she wanted to keep her cool for the baby so she calmly rubbed her stomach, as she continued."I know what he's done, but I also know that he loves me and he's comitted to me.That's why he married me right? "  
  
Anthony had no response.  
  
"and I thank you for comming all the way up here, to tell me all of this but I'm sorry you've done all this for nothing.I love my husband, and I intend to stay with him."  
  
"so what we had..."  
  
"we didn't HAVE anything!"Charity exclaimed sotly, as she got up from her desk and began to walk out."Felicity, same time tomorow?"  
  
"you bet, bye Charity."  
  
"bye."she smiled, as she headed for the stair well Anthony on her tail.Finally caught up with the woman once they reached the parking lot.  
  
"okay? Charity maybe it wasn't much for you, but it was something for me and I think we should give it another try."  
  
"look I'm sorry, Anthony that won't happen...haven't you noticed something different about me!?" Charity questioned, as she placed her hand on her stomach.  
  
Anthony closely observed her, nothing seemed different still cute as ever."you've gained a bit?"  
  
"goodbye Anthony."she laughed softly, as she walked away.  
  
"cut your hair!"he trailled on as she left.  
  
"what out of no, can't you understand!?"Miguel exclaimed, as he stood almost making Beyonce fall flat on her face."Charity's my wife and, I love her---"  
  
"you can love me too..."  
  
"no I can't, because I hate you too much."  
  
"well you hated her, and now she's your wife."she snorted.  
  
"anyways, there is no way I'm going to cheat on her again so you just better get up and leave."  
  
"I don't want to!"  
  
They two continued to fight, as Charity made her way in and passed Jason."hey Charity."he spoke blankly, as his eyes widened."Charity! where you going?" he questioned as he slided infront of the stairwell.  
  
"I'm going to see Miguel, what's wrong isn't he here?"  
  
"no...yeah."he fumbeled."but you wouldn't want to go in there, you know how he is when he's really busy..."  
  
Charity smirked, as she played along."actually I don't know, how does he get Jason?"  
  
"he get's mad." he replied crisply."hissy fits and all."  
  
"really, well I'll risk it thanks for the warning though."  
  
"Charity wait..."Jason trailed as he followed her up the stairs."you can't go up there!"  
  
"it's alright I know she's there."  
  
"you do?"  
  
"yeah."she had a feeling Beyonce would be back, and as she was driving home she couldn't help but pop by and say a little 'hey' to her husband, and...claim her territory no harm in that right?  
  
"look Beyonce I've already said all I have to say, door's where you left it."  
  
"Miguel---"she began as she turned around to meet Charity.  
  
"I'm I interrupting?"Charity questioned, pretending she acctually cared.  
  
"no...no you weren't Beyonce was just leaving"  
  
"oh hey,"Charity smiled."it's nice to finally meet you."  
  
Beyonce smiled in response.  
  
"well it's nice to finally meet you too, Miguel sure has allot to say about you." 'a little too much.' she thought to herself."anyways, I better get going I'm leaving tomorow."she continued, as she began to leave."good luck with marriage, and all."she trailed as she let herself out, deafeated yet not done.  
  
The two looked at eachother for a brief period, before laughing.  
  
"do you know how happy I am to see you right now."he smiled, as he went over to her.  
  
"maybe."Charity smirked.  
  
Before either of them could get in the next word, Miguel's phone rang.Reluctantly Miguel went over to answer it."hello?"  
  
"Miguel man, I'm so glad I got you."Marcus began.  
  
"why what's wrong?"  
  
"Anthony Rodriges."  
  
Next---Someone turns twenty-three!Anthony returns to Charity's office but meets up with someone else.Beyonce and Charity have another run in, while Miguel and Charity plan to get Beyonce and Anthony out of Harmony and their lives for good and Joe preforms at the Steel Pan.Keep reading! 


	14. Twenty Three?

Chapter Fourteen-Twenty-Three?  
  
"hey."Miguel began as he picked up the phone."what are you doing?"  
  
"who's he talking to?"Antoine questioned, as he and Jason watched.  
  
"who else!?" Jason laughed in response.  
  
"hum, why do I even have to ask."  
  
In other places Marcus, Jhosh, and hon were on the road."man, Miguel is going to be so surprised!"Jhosh exclaimed happily.  
  
"no he won't Jhosh we do this every year on his birthday, Hell he's probably expecting us by now!"Jhon snorted as he drove on."were late."  
  
"well I'm just saying I'd be surpised if I were him."  
  
"we know Jhoshy, don't even worry 'bout it."Marcus replied warmly to his friend, as he flipped on the radio.  
  
"hey you were just listening to all the things your man won't do, out of our Joe marathon."Peach began.  
  
"now for all y'all who don't know why were having this marathon, it's all for his preformace at the Steel Pan tonight!!!! me and Peach are going to be front row and center, and if you're smart you'll be there too."  
  
"this is a must see preformance for all Joe fans! so be there alright."  
  
"yeah, so let's move on with this marathon with I don't wanna be a player by Joe featuring Big Pun."  
  
"you're hear with Peaches..."  
  
"and cream, on HK97 ooh I hope he sings more and more tonight!"  
  
"girl me too!" Peaches squealed.  
  
whoahhaoohhH! Yeahheahhaa Don't wanna beeeee a playahh   
  
I don't wanna be a playa no more I'm not a playa I just crush a lot But Big Punisher, still got what you're lookin for For my thugs, for my thugs Uptown baby, uptown Don't wanna be, don't wanna be - I don't wanna be a playa no more I'm not a playa I just crush a lot But you know Big Punisher still down by law Who's down to crush a lot...  
  
The bell rang, ending the first period for Harmony High and students began to pile themselves into the hallway and the end of this enourmous crowd was Tania and Ray J.  
  
"so Tania, you going to the dance?"  
  
Tania laughed as she looked at her friend."you mean that seventies roller disco three months from now, you know it!" she teased.  
  
"cool, I'm going too."  
  
"I was guessing that."  
  
"yeah, I'm the d.j for that one you know?"Ray.J exclaimed.  
  
"cool."  
  
"so, um...you still like Trevon."  
  
"where'd you hear that."Tania began when what she ment to say was no, yes...she didn't even know herself.  
  
"Kori."  
  
"that little, snitch."  
  
"well do you?"  
  
"kind of."Tania sighed as she stood infront of her locker.  
  
"wait a minute, what do you mean by 'kind of'" Ray J began with a touch of hope in his voice.  
  
"well I don't know---"  
  
"Tania!" Trevon called."what's up girl?"  
  
"Trevon."she repeated blankly.  
  
"don't say that!" Charity giggled."no."she waited for a response."no!" she laughed, as she whirled her chair around."you're insane you know that!?"she continued to laugh.  
  
On The Other End...  
  
"it's true though!"Miguel went on, as Jhon,Jhosh and Marcus walked into the building.  
  
"what's up Antoine?" Marcus nodded.  
  
"sup fellas?" Antoine nodded in response.  
  
"is he up there?" Jhon aksed.  
  
"yeah," he began as he looked up the stairs " he's on the phone with the Mrs though."he rose his brow.  
  
"hum." they all chimmed in as they went up the steps, and busten in through Miguel's door singing the worst of key version of happy birthday anyone's ever heard, as Miguel was still on the phone.  
  
"what are they doing up there?"Charity spoke, as she tried to listened to the muffle terrible noise, she managed to get the words 'Happy and Birthday.' and her eyes widened as she dropped the phone.She grapped her calender and searched for December nineth."shit!" she exclaimed softly,"oh! sweetie mommy's so sorry,"she began as she softly rubbed her stomach."mommy's just...really, really stupid!" she ened as she bolted from her chair, hung up the phone and grabbed her coat."Felicity!" Charity called as she opened the door.  
  
"yeah, Charity."  
  
"I have to get going, there's something I need to do."  
  
"no problem, your all done for today anyway."  
  
"good."Charity trailed, as she raced down the stairs.  
  
"baby?"Miguel called."thanks allot guys, she's gone!"Miguel huffed childishly.  
  
"you're very welcome, man it's talk like that that got her pregnant in the first place."Marcus laughed, as he hung up the phone."plus you've got bigger things to worry about."  
  
"you heard the news, Rodrigues is back in Harmony."Jhon began.  
  
"I know."Miguel replied crisply.  
  
"so what are you going to do?"Marcus asked.  
  
"want us to jump him for you?"Jhosh offered.  
  
"no, I have a little plan of my own."Miguel began as he looked down at his watch."now, if you excuse me I have a plan to carry out."Miguel ended as he headed out of his office the guys trailing behind.  
  
"what are you going to do, Miguel?"  
  
"nothing,"he replied calmly as he went down the stairs."let's just say me and Anthony are going to have a little talk."  
  
"ha! your gonna kick his ass! aren't you Mikey."Jhosh laughed out.  
  
"no way, Jhosh that isn't my solution to everything."  
  
"yeah it is!"Marcus laughed.  
  
"well it isn't now."  
  
"see you guys later."  
  
"alright."they chimmed as they watched him go.  
  
"yup he's gonna beat him up."Jhosh nodded convinced.  
  
Charity hurridely made her way down harmony's busy side streets looking for the perfect gift for her better half.She thought of that while she walked, and she knew Miguel wasn't the type to really fuss and go into grave detail as to exacty what he wanted, like she did most of the time.Miguel, was simple but in a way that made things more difficult Charity thought to herself, what present would be good enough to fit in the 'it almost looks like I didn't forget your birthday!' stature.The answer sat clearly in front of her.'Perfect!' Charity smiled as she walked towards Secret Passions, a store to please each and every simple man and to clear women of any troubles that might of come their way, like forgetting birthdays in Charity's case.  
  
"look, I know I'm supposed to be leaving for my flight in a few hours but I want to make one last stop."Beyonce told Bobby, as she walkded into the very same store Charity was in.At first walking right past her as she continued to reason with her agent.  
  
"hello, welcome to Secret Passions my name is Lori can I help you out?" the clerk asked a passer-by Beyonce."I guess not."she shrugged in a perky manor.   
  
"yeah I'll be quick, I'll be out of here in a minute."Beyonce's said as she eyed a peice on lingerie"looks like this isn't going to take long."she smiled.No she wasn't going to use lingerie to lour Miguel into her clutches, but she did like what they had here and she was in the mood to shop hopefully something would come to her as she was shopping.  
  
Charity looked wonderously around the lingerie boutique observing all of it's contraptions.  
  
"hey Charity!" Lori exclaimed hapily as she went over to her friend.  
  
"hey Lor, what's...what's up?" she began semi-consentrated.  
  
"nothing, I heard the good news about you and Miguel I'm so happy for you two!" she squealed.  
  
"thank you."Charity smiled warmly as she faced the woman.  
  
"so, what can I help you with."Lori questioned her as she observed Charity eye the room.  
  
"well, I forgot something...really important, so I want...something."Charity fumbelled not wanting the store clerk to know all the details.  
  
Lori smiled knowingly, being very familiar with that situation at hand."something good enough to get you out of trouble right?"  
  
"you know me too well."Charity sighed hopefully.  
  
"I do, don't I."they giggled."look we just go a new shipment of stuff around there you take a look and I'll be there to help you out in a minute."  
  
Charity slowly made her way to the area, slidding many pieces of lingeri to the other side before she saw it.Her eyes lit up at the shear genious in the piece of night wear, she smiled hapilly as she reached out her arm to it, only to feel someone tugging it away from her.'What the hell!?' Charity thought as she lightly tugged on the rack, only to feel someone on the other side tugging harder.  
  
"look I saw this first so why don't you just let go!" Beyonce exclaimed as she peered over the rack to meet face to face with Charity."oh, it's you." she smiled confidantly, as Charity returned the same deminor of confidance.  
  
Anthony, sped his way up Harmoine's steps as he opened the doors to the lavished fashion boutique.Walking by many women who gave him the eye.Especially Felicity who was sitting at her office, noticing the man whiz right past her motioning to open the door.  
  
"wait! a second,"she exclaimed as she bolted out of her chair."you can't go in there!" she rose her timid voice as she placed herself infront of the door."Jesus, didn't you get it the first time Charity doesn't want you!"   
  
Anthony eyed the woman, as she stood infront of the door he smiled casually as he observed her."well thank you, for the heads up," he began colly as he approached her." but I don't believ that anything that goes on between me and Mrs.Standish, is any of your damn business." he tossed her away from the door as he opned it, and walked in slamming it behind him.  
  
"it's Lopez-Fidzgerald you jerk!"Felicity retorted, as she kicked the door.  
  
He walked in quitely realizing the chair was turned to face the window, 'she must be there, I mean why the hell not I just got bum rushed by her secretary.' he thought to himself as h e took a big breath and began to speak."Charity, look I know you told me to leave but you just have to hear me out."  
  
Silence was his only response.  
  
"I really, I was just thinking...I wanted to tell you."he fumbelled."you know this is kind of hard facing your back, not that I don't enjoy it."he chuckeled, as he approached her."so why don't you turn around, so I can ---"  
  
The chair slowly spun around, revealing Miguel sitting inside it hands folded as he glanced over at Anthony.His smile faded as he looked at his long time apponent, speachless to say the least."well, don't stop on my account, Tony go on.I was enjoyinh your emaculate plea for my wife's affections."Miguel smirked tentively, as he fully turned the chair around.  
  
Outside, everyone watched the door anxiously wondering what Miguel was saying or better yet doing to Anthony inside Charity's office.They didn't hear anything being broken, so they knew Miguel wasn't causing the man any harm...yet.  
  
"well look who it is,"Charity began as she folded her arms."I'm surely surprised. I thought you'd be sneaking yourself into my husband's office by know."Charity teased, sarcasticlly.  
  
"not yet." Beyonce retored as they laughed dryly.  
  
"so what bring you to Secret Passions, you wouldn't be buying any lingerie for a certain someone."Charity quizzed, as she observed the woman.  
  
"I should ask you the same."Beyonce replied rasing her brow, both still hanging on for dear life to the poor dainty nightie.  
  
Charity glared at the woman.She was so tired, of her attitude and her aimless ploys to get her husband, and she knew now was the perfect time to get the diva out of Harmony and out of her and Miguel's life for good!at this point the women were facing eachother."look, Beyonce alot of women have tried to come between my husband and I, hell my own cousin had a go at it."  
  
"who said I was going after your husband."Beyonce gasped, as she played the inoccent plot.  
  
Charity laughed softly."let's not play stupid here, Beyonce we both know you wanted a little more than a cute little house on the beach from Miguel,yesterday."  
  
'Hell yeah!' she thought to herself as her eyes met with Charity once more."no, Charity why would I want to do something so taudry as to steal a hapilly married man away from his beautiful wife?"  
  
Charity smiled "well I must be talking to the wrong woman," she steped closer to Beyonce as she beagn in a sligh whisper"but just so you know, any woman who'd think she'd be able to sway my husband away from me would be in for some kind of surprise.Because he only...thinks about, loves and desires one woman."  
  
"I see."  
  
"yeah, so before this woman...and I use this term loosely because a real woman wouldn't go after something she knew damn well wasn't hers."Charity went on, still keeping her composure"before she decides to prance around my man again, I hope she'll remember the simple fact that there's only room for one true woman in his heart...and sweetie, that space is already taken."Charity glared over at an astonished Beyonce.  
  
'damn! bitch' she exclaimed in thought, as she returned a smile"I better get going,I have a flight to catch."  
  
"you go do that, nice meatign you again."Charity spoke, as she stopped Beyonce once more."oh honey, you know that isn't your size."Charity began as she took the nighty out of her clutches."bye now!"Charity ended the conversation, as she watched the defeated diva leave.  
  
"so you've found something?" Lori questioned, as Charity turned to her."I think it's a winner."Lori nodded in all honestly.  
  
"me too."  
  
"so you've caught me Miguel, what are you going to do."Anthony smiled, as he intimaded him."what'cha got for me pretty boy?"  
  
"some words of advice.When your trying to get with a girl, you'd kind of want to try someone who has some remote attraction to you."Miguel commented as he got up."I guess that's awlays been you're problem hasn't it?First with Jennifer, now with my wife..."Miguel trailed.  
  
"don't you start that bullshit with me Lopez-Fidzgerald, Jennifer loved me! until you came along."  
  
"I'm sure she did."  
  
"if you handn't took her from me we could've still been toghether now."  
  
Miguel's eye brows lowered in pity." man we were fourteen, in a week she would've been gone anyway get over it."Miguel sighed, as he walked beyond Charity's office and past Anthony."you're really waisting your time here anyway."  
  
"really?I don't think I was waisting my time up in Trinidad."  
  
"what are you talkign about?" Miguel began blankly.  
  
"don't you remember me? Mikey I'm Anthony Charity's ex.You know before, she found out she was still in love with you're sorry ass we hit it off pretty well, very well if you wanna know."Anthony startd knowing he'd strike a nerve."you know Charity has the nicest---"  
  
"okay that's enough."Miguel laughed uncomfortably.  
  
"what you don't want to hear the rest."  
  
"look, Tony I'd love to sit here and listing to your sadistic fantasies, but unlike you I acctually have a life to tend to."  
  
"you just can't stand the truth that you---"  
  
Oh at this poitn Miguel was fighting , his erge to bit this bastard to a bloody pulp, but he couldn't he had to keep his cool for Charity and the baby's sake."Anthony, I want you to get out."  
  
"no."  
  
"I'm givong you two choises, either you leave on your own will or I make you leave.Now it's your choise but you have to know that either way your leaving and I'll always be ending up with the girl."he roared, as he glared at him, Anthony honestly to scared to step up to Miguel knowing exactly how bad a beating from him was, he stormed out without another word.  
  
Night Fall...  
  
"alright ,alright everybody I won'r be teasing you any longer the man you've been waiting for is in the building ready to preform all his baby making jams.So fellas hold on to your ladies real tight, as Joe comes to the stage."Marcus ended as he stepped off the stage, crowd roaring like crazy as Joe made his way up to the stage.  
  
Somewhere in the room, stood Jessica entertwined with Reese."did I tell you, how much I adore you."Jessica smiled, as he swayed her back and forth. "not enough."he teased,as he leaned in to kiss her while holding her close.  
  
"goodnight everybody,"he smiled as he spoke suavely."I guess I'll start with my new joint, for y'all tell me what you think."he began as he fixed the mic stand while cueing the band.  
  
Na na na...(Baby.) Na na na...(you've got that look on your face...) Na na na...(like you wanna go all night...) Na na...( and I like that.)  
  
Oh oh,  
  
Na na na...( I just want you to know that...) Na na na...(I'm more than ready to go to the next level...) Na na na...(you know what I'm saying...)  
  
For as long as your willing girl, want you to know that I'm willing too where you want me to go girl, I'm be willing go there for you. If you want me to take my time, I'll be willing to spend the night, all you gotta say is; 'please stay Joe' and I'll be staying as long as you sayin'  
  
More and more, and after that you want more and more. than after than you want, more and more, and after that you want more, more.  
  
"baby, I'm home." Miguel called out, as he walked in taking off his coat.  
  
"good, I've got a surprise for you." Charity called back.  
  
"you do...?" he smiled, as he walked over to the steps, and leaned on them."want me to come up?"  
  
"no!"Charity ordered sagely."I'll be down in a minute."  
  
"okay." Miguel laughed, as he went over to the wall trying to see what Charity was hiding.While she appeared at the top of the steps, leaving Miguel utterly speachless.  
  
I hear you say, more and more... then after that you want,more and more... and after that more and more... then after that, more more.  
  
"so what do you think,"Charity smiled coyly refurring to the black and pink baby doll, as she stepped down slowly."do you like it?I thought I'd bake you something...but then I figured, when you saw this you wouldn't really care..."Charity went on as she steped down closer to him.  
  
Miguel faught hard to search for the words, to describe how goregeous she was looking but he couldn't really find them, thinking them would just have to do for now, as he marveled over her as she made her way off the steps.  
  
"your silence is too reassuring ,birthday boy."She laughed seductively as she faced him.  
  
"well that's only because you don't need me to tell you how good you look."Miguel finally spoke up, regaining his cool.  
  
"good!?"Charity playfully whinned."I didn't do all this to look just 'good' I'm sorry Mr. Lopez-Fidzgerald you're going to have to do a little better than that."she ordered as she , rested her arms on his shoulder pressing herself extra close to him.  
  
He smirked, as he put his hand on her soft face."okay," as he bit his lip, and took an indepth look at his wife.  
  
Now, if you want me to make your love flow... I'll be willing to do anything, even if you want me to kiss places, I'll be willing to make you scream. Said, I'm down for wahtever you say all you gotta do is speak your mind, want me here Monday to Monday baby girl it's fine! as long as you're sayin...  
  
"you look devastatingly beautiful and to be quite honestwith you, I'm having a real difficult time thinking good thoughts while your standing here looking tempting as you do."he ended."so,Mrs Lopez-Fidzgerald, was that to your liking"he whispered, in her ear.  
  
"much better."she replied, as she kissed him deeply.  
  
More and more, and after that you want more and more. then after that you want, more and more, and after that you want more, more.  
  
I wanna hear you say,more and more... then after that you want,more and more... and after that more and more... then after that, more more.  
  
"follow me."Charity instructed, quietly as she lead Miguel up the stairs.  
  
Girl will be, going... from the bed to the floor,babe. Then will be going... to the bed, to the kitchen babe. Then will be going... from the kitchen, to the dinning room. Straight to, staight to the living room. I'll be taking you up...  
  
taking you up the stairs babe. I guaranty... that I'm about to drive you crazy. We'll be all pver the house, babe. we'll be all over the house. As long as your screaming for me, sayin' : ' give me more.'  
  
"wait, wait hold on."Miguel asserted, as he stoped on the top of the steps.  
  
"what's wrong?"  
  
"baby, what's the rush"he beamed, as he got a hold of her hand leading her closer to him."it's my birthday right?"  
  
"it better be!" Charity huffed, under her breath as Miguel gave her an awkward look."I mean, yeah it is.I don't get it what are you getting at, Miguel?"  
  
He smiled boyishly, as he drew her closer to him."I want, to enjoy my...'birthday present.' "he began as he slid his arm around her waiste."you know, enjoy every single aspect of it."Charity smiled, as Miguel whispered to her.Ending his statement with an array of hot kisses on her neck working his way up to her lips.He kissed her warmly and passionately.before he stepped away.  
  
"humm?"Charity asked blankly still sprung.  
  
"hold on."he said, as he kissed her soflty before dissapearing into their bedroom, Charity close behind.She watched him pick up the phone and put and unplug it while tossing it to the side.Only to turn back to her, with a heart melting grin as Charity stepped to him."  
  
In Other spots...  
  
More and more, and after that you want more and more. then after that you want, more and more, and after that you want more, more.  
  
I wanna hear you say,more and more... then after that you want,more and more... and after that more and more... then after that, more more.  
  
"what the Hell?" Jhosh exclaimed, as he put the pay phone back on the reciever.  
  
"what's wrong Jhoshy?"Marcus asked as he past him.  
  
"nothing, it's just that I called Charity and Miguel figuring they'd want to be here tonight,but they said their number wasn't regirstered."Jhosh rambeled."guess, their phone must be off the hook."  
  
Marcus smiled"or..."he laughed childishly.  
  
"or, what?"  
  
"well all I'm saying is, if I had a wife and it was my birthday tonight this is the last place I'd wanna be."  
  
Jhosh smiled aswell catching the joke, as the two laughed.  
  
"what was that you said, about Charity?"the typical big brother,Jhon popped in from as if nowhere with Simone on his arm.  
  
"oh nothing." they both replied quickly before dissapearing, into the crowed room.  
  
"thanks for bringing me here, I love Joe."Simone beamed, as she gazed up at Jhon.  
  
"and I love you."  
  
"very slick, sweetie."she giggled as she tickled him adoringly.  
  
"that's how you love me."he smiled, as he lead her dance floor.  
  
"didn't want any interuptions."Miguel said as he faced her.  
  
She only smiled at his unique way of thinking,.  
  
"so, um...where were we." he gleamed.  
  
"well," Charity began, as she sat him down, placing herslef on top."I think you,were talking about enjoying your birthday."she went on unbuttoning his shirt,sneaking in as many kisses as she could."and I want to make sure, you do exactlly that."  
  
"oh yeah?"  
  
"definatelly."she grinned, as he fingertips ran down his ripped chest letting them fall on his belt.Charity faught with the thing fro a moment before sighing in defeat."I...I can't get it off."she looked down shamefully.  
  
Miguel smiled, as he kissed her softly on the forehead."let me do it."Charity slid off him, as Miguel got up from the bed.  
  
It's 'bout time that I show, that I'm not I'm not your average Joe. All the ladies sing with me...  
  
She watched him drop his atire to the floor, as he joined her back on the bed.He kissed her slowly as they fell back onto the bed.  
  
Na, Na, Na Na na na Na na na Na na...all the ladies sing with me.  
  
Na, Na, Na Na na na Na na na Na na... 


	15. Lovely

Chapter Fifeteen-Lovely.  
  
Six Months...  
  
The sun lightly, peaked in through the window shades as Charity peacefully stirred in her sleep slowly waking up.She slowly opened her eyes, tossing herself over only to see a rose where Miguel slept, not too long ago.She smiled as she picked it up, and read the letter full of loving endearments which stuck onto the flower.Lifting the sheets she slowly got herself out of bed, as she did that she realized that from the next four months on getting in and out of places would be a living hell! she was sixth months pregnant now, and her stomach was huge.Luckily for her she was on maternity leave, so she could be as lazy as she very well pleased.It was valintine's day, and the edges of her window where covered in winter frost, she made her way to her window to admire how the snow lightly sprinkled itself over everything in it's way she loved days like this...and she loved valintine's day even more.slowly again she pulled herself away from the picturesque scene, as she made her way to other places.  
  
Tania and Kori stood at her locker, looking at the note and rose in puzzlement.  
  
"second one this week."Kori began in awe."girl, I think you have a secret admierer.Ooh! what if it's Trevon." she squealed hapilly.  
  
"I doubt it! sounds more like I have a stalker Kori this is freaky."Tania replied honestly afraid.  
  
Kori glared at her friend."do you know how lucky you are?do you know how much I'd love for some guy to be dropping love poems with long stem roses on my locker?"she exclaimed her voice raising in anger.  
  
"aww girl I'm---"  
  
"just read the damn letter please."she hissed.  
  
"okay."she quickly responded as she snatched the note form her locker letting the rose fall to the floor.She read the poem almost feeling touched by the words."this is beautiful."she continued solemly.  
  
"well don't just stand there read it!"  
  
*Her steps are sweet and soultry...she walks with music.  
  
Catching the attention of everyone she happens to meet...she walks with music.  
  
The confidence, and beauty of a true queen I see as she passes me by....she walks with music.  
  
I hope one day, I'll be lucky enough to....or brave enough to tell her that the music I hear when she   
  
surroundes me is of I sound I've never heard, of I sound I could play again again in my mind for the   
  
end of my days.  
  
Maybe one day I too will be lucky enough for her to turn her miraculous symphony my way,  
  
and say:"you walk with music..."*  
  
"wow."Kori marveled."that was pretty deep, who ever wrote this must have it real bad for you girl."  
  
Tania bent down, and picked up the rose lightly smelling it as she played around with it.Was it really Trevon? no, he was as deep as an empty coke bottle, he could never write anything this beautiful;but if it wasn't him, them who was it, she couldn't believe she was acctually falling for her 'admierer.' the letteres that he'd been leaving for the past week her so really go to her, and she couldn't wait to finally meet him...whoever 'he' was.  
  
Reese and jessica sat in her living room going over the final copy of the invite list.The wedding was finally comming to fit together...and it was just as extravagent, and exhuberant as Jessica hope it would be.Jessica would always neglect to put her father's name on the list, by the way his little protest had progressed the las, oh let's say...six months!  
  
"Mrs.Higgins? who's she Jess."  
  
"oh, well that's my acting teacher sweetie...she's been so great to me, it'd be insane to leave her out of the wedding."  
  
"o-k-a-y."Reese replied as she went through, the names."oh you have to be kidding me!? Edna Wallace and Tanitha Lenox."  
  
"what's so crazy about that?"  
  
"they are!"he whinned.  
  
"please, tell me you didn't meet that Reese."Jessica closed her eyes letting Reese now he was in for some trouble, but he didn't care! there was no way in hell that he was letting some crazy old ladies with naughty pincing hands in her wedding...hell no!  
  
"I did, there not comming to the wedding Jessica, and that's---that's final."  
  
Theresa took a quiet stroll down the pier, watching all the happy lovers...do all there happy in love things.Oh how she hated them, hugging and kissing fondling all over each other with those disgusting looks of oowey goowey happiness.She paused as she felt entranced by the water crashing onto the shore, the only thing that wasn't disgusting her at this point.  
  
"miss independant!" she heard from behind, as Ricky came towards her."I thought, I'd never see you again."  
  
"just your luck I guess." she teased, as she turned and once again foccused on the water,Rick taking his place beside her.  
  
"...I hate Valintine's day."Theresa began, breaking the brief silence.  
  
"what? a cute little thing like you, I'm sure you get tons of 'bee my valintine's'...get it Bee."Rick joked while nodging her in a goofy manner.  
  
She laughed breifly before, turning to him."oh my God, you're flirting with me! aren't you?"she squealed,as she playfully hit him.  
  
"flirting with you?"he looked at her awkwardly."well, now that would be out of the question...wouldn't it?"  
  
"I guess it would."Theresa craked a small but apparent smile.  
  
"so, seriously why aren't you enjoying the holliest day as Valintine's day?"  
  
"ah, nowhere to go...all my brother's are married,so going to visit them would be insane...and then my best friends' probably spending to day with their families...so I guess I'm the loner."she smiled tentively, a little hurt by her own words."so, um...why aren't you back in Boston with your girlfriend...wife or..."she trailed.  
  
"well, I broke up with her...from what I know I'm not married, yet.So I guess...I'm a loner too."he finished with a smile catching on to Theresa's un-happiness."hey, why don't we make a club..."  
  
"the loner's club."  
  
"yeah, and we'll be the only members."  
  
"I like that idea."she smiled."so why don't we christen, this....'club.' with some coffee."  
  
"your treat?"  
  
"I'm miss independant aren't I."she laughed out in response, as they left arm and arm.  
  
Charity had just left the bathroom were she found two other roses with two other notes, atached to them.'He's too much.' she laughed to herself as she read, waddling herself down the hall and making sure to listen to him when he'd said: ^*^ You better be careful going down those stairs, Charity, I swear to God.^*^ abruptly, ater one of his romantic endearments, and so she did as she went down the steps making her way to the living room and oozing herself down into the couch.She had to admit, being alone in the house wasn't nice!...no, it was more creepy and lonesome, she had no one to talk to...except for the baby. She was doing it briefly from time to time during the months why, not have a full fletched conversation.  
  
"hey sweetie!...it's mommy,"she began awkwardly, not knowing exactlly what to say to her child but she shrugged it off and figured she think of something in the hallmark region as she went along.As she continued placing her hand on her stomach."I--I can't wait to see you...you know, your daddy could be a little crazy sometimes..."she giggled, getting more into the conversation." but he always has, the best intrests at heart, and then...there's your uncle Jhon, Marcus and Jhosh, you'll have alot of fun with them, and I'm sure their going to spoil you rotten...well not just them, everyone basiclly.I'm sorry,baby."she sighed with defeat."I'm new at this, and I really don't know what to say...but there's one thing I promise you is for certain, your dady and I will love you no matter what...snd I mean no matter what even if it's---"as she went on she felt a tiny tug in her stomach, it was the baby! the baby just made its first kick! She almost felt like crying the feeling was so good, but instead she regained herself and continued to talk."I guess, I was going overboard on my explenation huh? Alright point taken, let's talk about something else...ooh! even better let's read somethig"Charity spoke full of excitement, as the doorbell rang."who could that be?"  
  
Jessica started sharply, at her husband to be...did he not understand that this WASN'T his wedding, this was all her.She's the one who's spent all of her life, dreaming about the picture perfect wedding;Everyone marveling over how beautiful she looked...the works, and the love of her life, wouldn't get in the way of that.  
  
"Tabitha and Edna, have seen me in diapers---"  
  
"they've seen me too, doesn't mean I wan't them at my wedding."  
  
Jessica darted a look towards him.  
  
"look, have you tooken a look at this list lately...there are aover four hundred people here."  
  
"really?"Jessica began coyly.  
  
"someone has to go Jess---I mean your father's not even on this list yet."  
  
"I don't intend to."she pursed her lips.  
  
"you know this little fued between the two of you, is going to have to end...I mean God your like the 'Miguel and Charity' of the year."  
  
"hey, hey,hey!!! you said a fued not a war."they both laughed at the fact."okay, let's go half and half...tomorow I'll go talk to my dad if you could look the other way with the invite list."she finished sweetly.  
  
"alright! but if Tabitha and Edna pinch me just once..."  
  
"okay."  
  
"you Charity Lopez-Fidzgerald?"  
  
"yeah, who wants to know?"  
  
"guys, this is her" the delivery man called out."if you wouldn't mind sweetheart." he said while, motioning for her to move to the side, as they waited.  
  
"so, umm..."  
  
"Bill."  
  
"yeah, Bill what exactly are we waiting for."  
  
"oh! just you wait."They waited as the first guy came in with the boquet dripping with roses, followed by the next, and the next, and the next...you get the picture."who ever sent you all these must have it real bad for you!" Bill chuckled.  
  
"yeah,he does."Charity smiled.  
  
"Julian what on earth are you doing in there?"Eve giggled, as she sat on her bed.  
  
"patience my dear...patience."  
  
"well could you at least give me a hint, I mean you've been in there for quite awhile"she paused,before starting up again."oh honey, were not going to play one of those God awful kinky games we'd always catch you and Rebecca playing are we?"  
  
She was answered by Julian pressing down the play button, and slidding his slick self out wearing a silk green robe.  
  
"honey you..."Julian began with his non-exhisting microphone."are my shinning star, don't you go away...oh baby, I wanna be right here where you are until my dying day."  
  
"Julian, what on earth---"  
  
"dance with me."  
  
"Julian."  
  
"oh c'mon Evie!"  
  
So many have tried, tried to find...  
  
a love like yours and mine.  
  
Girl don't you realize how you hypnotize...  
  
makes me love you more each time.  
  
Honey, I'll never leave you lonely...  
  
give my love to you only.  
  
To you only....  
  
to you only!  
  
"wow, guess this is another V- day come and gone huh?"Theresa started, as she turned to her new friend.  
  
"yeah, so I guess the loner's club...is over then."  
  
"never, I demand that this club be re-ajerned every single valintine's day."  
  
"oh, so this would go by miss independant's rule...right."Rick laughed.  
  
"damn straight."  
  
Just then Rick stopped, and foccused compleatly on Theresa."to be honest, this was kind of fun."  
  
"it acctually was."Theresa replied with agreement, as they gazed on at eachother."I guess, I should be heading home..."  
  
"yeah me too."  
  
"wanna do this some other time?"  
  
"we'll see."Ricky grinned, as he leaned in and gave Theresa a kiss on the cheek."happy valintine's day,miss independant."he smiled, as he left.  
  
"bye."Theresa waved blankly tooken compleatly by surprise.He kissed her, well not really but he would of...'wow' she thought to herself as she began to walk down the street, almost tripping feeling so weak in the knees.'pull it toghether girl!" she told herself as she found a seat, and let things sink in for a moment.  
  
By the time all the men where finished, the house was full of rose boquets."oh, sweetie."Charity sighed, as she went through all of the roses in the living room."what on earth are we going to do with all of these?" she laughed, as she rubbed her stomach.A small note caught in one of the arrangements, Charity reached for it as she pulled it out of the bouquet and read.  
  
* I'm not a poet,I know you know that all to well...  
  
but, I know you've been wondering...so I guess,  
  
I'll be a man about this and my feeling I better damn  
  
well tell.  
  
If you're wondering, if I still think of you...I'm thinking it, it's true.  
  
If you're wondering, if I still love you like I did then...I do.  
  
I'm thinking, 'How lucky I'm I to be the only man...that could  
  
say his life starts, and ends...with you.*  
  
***Reader's Note***Just so y'all know we just had, a poetry slam back up here at school...so I'm still in poetry mode! lol.  
  
Next---Jessica and Sam try to come to common terms.While, Charity and Miguel get their first baby photo...but not just any photo, the photo that will vouche their thoughts on the baby? will they end up finding out what the baby really is?....you know what you have to do! 


	16. What's The Baby?

Chapter Sixteen- What's The Baby?  
  
***Reader's Note***Sorry! it's tooken so long, I was just having a rough time finishing the chapter, plus school and friends,aswell as a new story! I've just started writting that should be out near the end of "9 months..." anyhow, read on...  
  
The wedding party, filed themselves into St- Mary Margret's in the aftrenoon.Jessica made sure of that, she wanted everything to be precisely on point, and everyone knew that.I mean who else would have a wedding preactice three months in advance?  
  
"alright,"Theresa began as she filled the room."is everyone here yet?"  
  
"well not really, our parents aren't here...."  
  
"yeah, Miguel and Charity are at the hospital taking that sonogram..." Theresa added.  
  
"ah, Sheridan, Luis, Antonio..."  
  
"Liz---"  
  
"okay are we going to spend the whole day going through a list of who you think should be here."Kay cut in."because the wedding party's here, and that'a all were going to need, I mean Jesus all the people your naming right now it sounds like the wedding's three months in advance."Kay sped on.  
  
"well spoken, honey."Fox commented, bobbing Alexia on his arm.  
  
"thank you."she replied crisply, before facing Jessica and Theresa once more."so are we goign to start this thing or what?"  
  
"well when you put it this way-yeah."  
  
"Serena are you ready for that mic check?"Theresa called out to, her across the church.  
  
Serena was at the stage of the church, with Chad and Whitney and their crew preparing things for her preformance, she looked around at the group and looked back at Theresa."um--"  
  
"WAIT!!!!!!" the voices of two elderly women called out from the chapel doors, as Tabitha and Edna sprinted in.Everyone looking on at the duo strangely.  
  
"oh, dear I told you we were late Edna!" Tabitha scoweled as she pulled her friend inside along side.  
  
"sorry, I distictively heard, two thirty."  
  
"one thirty."Jessica corrected warmly.  
  
"one thirty, Jessica sweetie we're so sorry."Edna smilled as she put her hand on Jessica's arm.  
  
"well, there's really nothing to be sorry about,"Reese began, Jessica glaring at him."because,"he pause rethinking the rude statement he'd been screaming to tell the two old broads, and re-thinking."because the weddings not for three months and you reall y don't have to be here...really."he emphasized.  
  
"we know that, Ross..."Tabitha began.  
  
"Reese."  
  
"of course, we....Edna and I, were taking a little stroll in the area and we thought it'd be nice to pop in...see how the wedding's going, that would be alright wouldn't it Ross."Tabitha said as she rose her brow almost intimadating Reese to speak against her.Ever since that tiny incedant with Tabitha practicing witchery, and Tabith never calling Reese by name, they've never really been close...but then again they never were so there wasn't much of a love loss there.  
  
"fine Tabitha why don't you sit yourself down in one of the pews, want anything...holly water preferably?"Reese replied with a touch of irratation in his voice.  
  
"Reese!"Jessica exclaimed giggling a bit."never mind him, I'm sure he must of woke up on the wrong side of the bed--"  
  
"if any!"Edna hissed as the two laughed.  
  
"anyways it's not a problem if you stay, I'd love the in-put."this should be some, wedding practice.  
  
In other places, Miguel and Charity were parked in the sparse Harmony Hospital parking lot, today was the day when everyone's suspiscions would be put to rest...'would be' would be the key word in the thought because the couple had just spend the first five minutes in the parking lot deliberating whether or not, they wanted to know the sex of the baby...  
  
"okay, so we don't wanna know whether the baby is a boy or a girl."Miguel began.  
  
"well not right now, I mean think about it if we find out now we'll be ruining the surprise..."  
  
"true, and it's only another three months right?"  
  
"right."Charity replied crisply, both of them knowing the other was dying to know what they were having.Charity sighed, as she looked on desperately at her husband."honey who were we kidding! I want to know what the baby is just as much as you do."  
  
"yeah."Miguel huffed."look, why don't we just decide on impusle, because if we sit here in figure thsi out we'll be here all day."  
  
"I like that idea."Charity smirked as she rubbed her stomach softly.  
  
"good."Miguel ended, as he got out of the car walking over to Charity's side, opening her door and begining to help her out."easy,"he continued softly.  
  
"okay."Charity said, as she scooted herself out, Miguel helping her out of the car as he closed the door.  
  
"you alright?" Miguel smiled, Charity still on his arm.  
  
"um hum."Charity nodded, before smiling and kissing him softly."ready?"  
  
"yeah, let's."  
  
'...and that's when,  
  
he proposed to me,he prosed with a diamond ring  
  
I started crying, (tears in my eyes.)  
  
he placed it on my finger and I said  
  
yes.  
  
He propsed to me, (yes he did.)  
  
baby proposed with a diamond ring...  
  
couldn't believe it, he placed it on my finger  
  
and I said yes...'  
  
"brava! girl....brava!!!" Edna clapped furiously, as Serena went on.  
  
"ma!" Jhosh exclaimed, as he looked back at his mother.  
  
"oh shush! Joshua your interrupting Serena's beautiful preformance."  
  
"well actually, I was---"Serena, went.  
  
" I'AM INTERRUPTING!"Jhosh called out.  
  
"shut up!" Kay hissed, as she turned a merderous glare to the two,turning back to her familly.  
  
[Somewhere else in the church]  
  
"hey."Marcus began quietly as he found a seet next to his sister.  
  
"Marcus."Tania quipped still a bit pissed at her brother for...everything.  
  
"some wedding huh?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"I mean, damn look at mother time and company over there."Marcus teased refurring to Tabitha and Edna.  
  
Tania craked a smile falling victim to one of her brother's dry jokes."what do you want Mark?"  
  
"I want my baby sis back, I mean ever since you came into the pad...you've hated me."  
  
"I had good reason."  
  
"I know, I might of been tripping for a bit---"  
  
"might of? it's a little more than just might of Marcus."  
  
"alright, I was tripping."  
  
"yeah."Tania hissed.  
  
"forgive me?" he pouted, giving tania puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Marcus," she laughed as she rolled her eyes"stop acting crazy, I forgive you."  
  
"you do?"  
  
"yeah...now help me with this passage, I'm going up to practice soon."  
  
"hello."Eve greeted warmly, as she pasted through the hospital curtains.  
  
"hey."  
  
"you ready for the sonogram?"  
  
"well, seems like we don't really need one since everyone's so positive we're having a boy."Miguel teased, the fact.  
  
"but, Marcus thinks it's a girl."  
  
"yeah, but...the ladies are always on point, but putting that aside today should put everyone's suspisions to rest"Eve started as she prepared things"that is if you two, want to know?"  
  
The couple exchanged looks before Charity answered."no, we only have three months left let it be a surprise."  
  
"yeah."he agreed.  
  
"alright," Eve smiled softly."now this, will be a little cold at first." Eve warned as she rubed the gell onto Charity's stomach, turning on the sonogram.The room stood quiet, as Eve flipped the switch the baby's soft heartbeat filling the room."hear that."she continued quietly as the couple listened.  
  
"is that..."Charity started softly, feeling the tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
  
She nodded, as she let the apparatus slide across Charity's stomach."see there's it's head," she began."it's foot."  
  
"this is amazing," was really all Miguel could say as he looked onto the screen which dissplayed, his baby.He looked to it sheepishly, secretly anticepating having the tiny pitter patter of little feet in the house.  
  
Charity looked on aswell, Miguel's hand lighty placed ontop of hers.Now, she knew she and Miguel just decided a few minutes ago, that they could wait for the the next three months and find out, like everyone else; but watching her baby, made her grow inpatient and eager to find out before anyone else! hey maybe even before Miguel.She looked over at him, as she smiled adoringly, and turned back to the moniter.Would Miguel really mind if she casually snook into the hospital...let's say this afternoon, and just happened to run into Eve who with all the excitment, just blurted out the sex of the baby.Doesn't sound like too much of a crime.  
  
Time began to pass, as the weddig rehersal was drawing onto it's final thirty minutes or so.Everyone was spread out around the church handling their own seperate business, dealing with the wedding gossiping...whatever, floated their boats.  
  
"where the hell is he?" Reese muttered to himself, as he past Theresa.  
  
"who?"Theresa questioned, curiously.  
  
"oh, my best man he said he'd come to the rehersal and he hasn't shown up yet."  
  
"really? well what's his name? maybe---" Theresa's reasoning was dismissed with a very angered Reese pulling out his cell phone.  
  
"I'm sorry, Resa, I'm going to call him see what's going on."  
  
"oh--okay."Theresa replied, as she watched Reese pass by.'I wonder what Rick's doing.' a free thought popped into her head, she herself was a little tooken by what she was thinking, but the thought did make her wonder what her valintine was doing.  
  
Kay and Jessica were talking in one of the pews, as Jessica looked down ather watch"I've got to get going."she went hurridly, as she grabbed her coat.  
  
"what's the hurry? where are you going?"Kay quizzed,as she observed her little sister awkwardly.  
  
"I'm going over to mom and dad's."  
  
"oh."Kay hissed, the thought of her mother disgusting her.  
  
Jessica caught on to her sister as she rose her brow."you know if you were smart you'd be comming with me to patch things up with mom..."  
  
"sure---"Kay rolled her eyes, as Jessica cut her off.  
  
"I'm leaving in a matter of months, and I don't want to leave with this drift between me and my father, I love him to much."Jessica ended, as she looked down at her sister. "I know you love mom, and I think it would be a real shame if you let past mistakes ruin what you have with her...everyone deserves a second chance---"  
  
"Jessica spare me the after school special speech, mom doesn't deserve a seond chance."  
  
Jessica glared at her sister, feeling a bit dissapointed in her but she knew once you got her started she wouldn't stop so she decided to drop the next part of her lecture."bye, Kay." Jessica finished turning her direction towrads the chaple doors."bye babe."she kissed Reese lightly, as she departed.  
  
"Rick where the hell are you, you knew the practice was today."Reese sputtered realizing he just swore inside the chaple, with a silent curse he braught himself outside pulling his coat over his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry man, I just had things to finish you know I came here for reasearch."  
  
"and the wedding!" Reese corrected.  
  
"and the wedding."Rick repeated."don't worry I'll be at the next one, and the one after that...okay, Cornilus."  
  
"I told you to never call me that!" Reese roared.  
  
"okay...Cornilus."  
  
Reese remained silent as he watched cars whizz by.  
  
"anyways, I have to get back to work, call me when there's another practice alright?"  
  
"will do."Reese replied in a mellow tone.  
  
"okay, see you then."  
  
"alright."Reese ended his conversation, rustling his cell back into his coat pocket, turning around realizing he wasnt alone."shit! Ethan you scared me half to death."Reese gasped, as he turned to the man in a dark corner.  
  
"tisk,tisk,tisk....Reese you know it's bad to swear at church."Ethan smiled demonicly, as he approched the man."out of church rather."  
  
"dually noted."Reese snickered,"so tell me, what brings you to my wedding practice."  
  
"why don't we go tot the book caffe, so we can talk alone."  
  
"umm...sure."Reese replied, as the two steped down from the chaple stairs and onto the street.  
  
Not Too Far Away...  
  
Miguel and Charity were walking towards the church, both feeling whimsiful with seing their babies sonogram.  
  
"well, I better be getting inside..."Charity said as she faced the church steps."are you comming in or..." Charity began making things seem as if she had no intention of running into the church and getting someone to drive her back to the hospital.  
  
"no, well not yet...I have to go, check on things back at work but I'll be back in awhile."  
  
"okay."Charity smiled, as she drew Miguel into a kiss.  
  
"humm."Miguel smiled." I'll--see you later."  
  
Charity watched him go, waving quaintly parishing any thought of deception as she whizzed around, and waddeled her pregnant self up to the top of the church steps, opening up the door and walking in.She searched the room to find someone to help in her scheme, and they narrowed towards her brother and trusted best friend.  
  
"Jhon."she hissed, as the man turned around searching the room.Charity rolled her eyes, as she repeated to call his name."Jhon!"  
  
He found Charity calling him at the chapel doorways, and he jumped up from his seat and casually walked over to her"hey."  
  
"Jhonny, I need you to do me a favor."  
  
"hey, Jhon trusted friend who's like a brother to me, how are you?"Jhon began" oh I'm exceptionally fine, and how about you Charity."  
  
Charity sighed, as she smirked." I'm great, but there's something that I need my trusted friend to do for me."  
  
"really what's that?"  
  
"could you drive me to the hospital?"  
  
Jhon paused as he observed Charity,"weren't you and Miguel just at the hospital, a few minutes ago why don't you go call him and tell him to drive you back."  
  
"because, I can't...Jhon have I ever asked you for anything?"  
  
"well, no."Jhon replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"haven't I always been there for you."  
  
Jhon waited hesitantly,"well...yeah."  
  
"so couldn't you do this tiny favor for me."  
  
"fine," Jhon sighed "why are we heading back to the hospital anyway?"  
  
"I'll tell you in the car, let's go." Charity sped on as she jerked, Jhon out the door.  
  
"well atleast let me get my coat first, don't want me to catch a cold or anything!"  
  
Jessica, stood hesitantly at her door as she knocked.She was worried she'd face her father, and he'd go on, about how against he was about her moving to Montreal...but she had to risk it, and Sam had to face it no matter how much he faught, Reese and Jessica were moving To Montreal and he might as well except it, and be at peace with the desicion instead of threatning to bet poor Reese to a bloody pulp.  
  
"Mom."Jessica smiled gratefully as she let out a faint sigh.  
  
"hey honey, why aren't you at the chaple didn't you have a wedding practice today?"  
  
"we did,"Jessica began letting herself in."but I skipped the last thirty minutes to be here, Mom, is Daddy around?"  
  
"yeah, he's upsatirs, why don't you sit down make your self comfy in the kitchen while I go get him."  
  
"alright."Jessica nodded quietly as she took off her coat.  
  
Meanwhile, Reese and Ethan sat down at a table in the Book Caffe.  
  
"here you go," the waitress spoke, as she laid the coffe down on the table.  
  
"thanks."Ethan and Reese chimmed.  
  
"so,"Reese cleared his throat, as he faced Ethan."what are you doing back in Harmony, I thought you and the Mrs were off to Barbadoes, for what is it your second honeymoon."  
  
Ethan swivled his cup around."the flight was canceled."  
  
"ouch."Reese gasped.  
  
"yeah, the 'Mrs' didn't seem to like that very much."Ethan began,"but that isn't why I'm here, I know you and Jessica are close to heading down the ilse and I was wondering if the both of you were thinking of"he paused, as he looked Reese dead in the eye."a pre-nuptual agreament."  
  
Reese coughed up coffe, as he looked over at Reese."well, no, Ethan." he looked at him awkwardly as if the man was speaking a foreign language."look man, when I marry Jessica in April, I don't plan on turning back...you've seen what a hard time the chief is giving me with this wedding thing in the first place..."Reese rambeled on.  
  
"look, I know...and I'm positive that what you and Jessica have will last for ages and ages." 'I'm sure of it' Ethan snickered to himself."but wouldn't you want something that will ensure a happy longevity."  
  
Reese leaned inwardly, wanting to give Ethan the benifit of the doubt on this prenuptual agreement business.  
  
"Grace she's already made her choice, I don't think there's anything else Jessica and I have to talk about."Sam's gruff voice trailed, as he and Grace came downstairs.  
  
"Sam,"Grace hissed, as the two entered the kitchen facing their daughter.  
  
"dad."Jessica greeted quietly as she got up.  
  
"daughter."Sam replied coldly.  
  
"Sweetie, why don't you go in the back yard for a few minutes...your father and I have to have a little talk."  
  
"okay..." she replied, as she tunred towards the back door.Her parents watching her every step before the door snapped shut.Grace quickly turned to her huband and galred at him.  
  
"how dare you do this to your own child!" she thundered.  
  
"excuse me?" Sam snickered."excatlly what have I done to Jessica."  
  
"you know excatlly what you've done Sam, it's this damn silent protest you've been carrying on for months."  
  
Sam was silent, only pulling up a chair in response.  
  
"I shouldn't even be telling you this, I mean look at what's happening between me and Kay."Grace began with a small touvh of emotion in her voice, as she foccused on Jessica sitting on the tree swing, before darting back to Sam."I won't let this familly deteriorate just because you can't take the fact that our little girl is grwoing up, now you get out there and you here her out."  
  
"I---"  
  
"Sam, or else!" Grace threatened.  
  
Jhon and Charity were walking down Harmony's Hospital, on the drive Charity explaineed everything including if Jhon ever told Miguel about this...well let's say he wouldn't want to let it slip.  
  
"I don't know about this Charity, I can't keep this from Miguel we've been friends for...hell for forever!"  
  
"well you'll have to, atleast for the next three months you can tell him as much as you'd like after that."  
  
"I'm sure!"Jhon exclaimed sarcasticlly.  
  
"you just wait here, while I go to the front office K?"  
  
"alright, but if Miguel shows up I am so out of here!" he hissed, while searching the hospital for him.He knew it only be a matter of moments before Miguel would show up, wanting to know the sex of the baby too.  
  
"thank you very much,"Charity finished as she took the brown envelope from nurse Betty.  
  
"you're very welcome Mrs Lopez-Fidzgerald."  
  
"bye."  
  
Betty nudged the nurse beside her while giggling uncontrolably."wonder if he's still here?"  
  
"maybe, he just came by to pick up the results a few minutes before she came."  
  
"see Jhonny quick and easy."Charity began as the two went down the hallway, Charity trying to pry open the envelope.  
  
Miguel smiled deviously, as he prepared to open the envelope, this was the perfect crime'poor,innocent,Charity.' he thought to himself, as he opened the cover slip.  
  
"I can't wait to see!" he heard a familiar voice squeal, as he looked up and realized he'd be caught.What he didn't know was she'd been caught aswell.  
  
Sam realized it wasn't fair for him to treat Jessica the way he had, slowly he made his way outside to the small tree swing he used to swing Jessica and Kay on when they were little, it was true.He didn't want to let Jessica go yet, in his eyes she was still little Jessi, in his eyes he was still the only man in her life...he wished he could keep things that way."hey, sweetheart."Sam cleared his throat as he stood behind Jessica.  
  
"hey daddy."Jessica turned briefly before begining to push her self on the swing.  
  
"let me."Sam stated warmly, as he swung her."so, how are the wedding plans going?"  
  
Jessica laughed, knowing this was about the tenth time someone had asked her that but if it ment that her father actually cared about the one thing he was against she was more than willing to answer it one more time."very good," she hesitated as she stoped herself and turned towards her father"I still need someone to walk me down the isle daddy...and I was just wondering if you could put this protest and your hate for my future husband aside, to walk me down the ilse."  
  
"it would be an honor, Jessi-ca."she smiled at her father, and he smiled back and for the first time in awhile they had a brief, quiet beautiful father/daughter moment, before Sam snapped back into protest mode, and looked down at Jessica."I'll walk you down the ilse, honey, but I still won't except you leaving Harmony."  
  
"I hoped you'd think diffrently."Jessica answered while jumping off the swing, a little hurt.  
  
" well, I'm sorry your hopes were for nothing.Jessica I love you, but I don't agree with you leaving your only home so young."  
  
"no, dad.It isn't the Montreal thing that get's you," she paued truning towards her father."what does is that for the first time, one of us want to leave...and you can't stand it, so you rebell against you.Trouble is, you just might loose your daughter because of it."Jessica turned as she left through the back way of the house.  
  
"I'm going, to---"Jhon began as he stoon in the middle of the couple."bye." he sped off, and out of the hospital.  
  
"what do you have there?"Charity inquired raising a brow.  
  
"I don't know,what do you have there?"Miguel questioned.  
  
"you caught me,"Charity sighed."I came here to find out what we were having, I'm sorry honey, the suspense was killing me...I just had to know."  
  
"I guess you've caught me too...so do you want to open these."  
  
Charity contimplated for awhile,"let's wait, it would make giving birth this much better."she finished as the two headed back to the front office.  
  
"if it was anything that nasty labour video, I think not."Miguel teased.  
  
Charity and Miguel returned the brown envelopes to the office, the only thing revealing if the baby was really a baby boy or a baby girl.Eve feeling a tad curious herself decided to open the envelope her self.  
  
"so, Doc what does it say?"   
  
"well, I'll tell you this Betty.Everyone will be very, very surpised."Eve smirked, as she left the envelopes in hand.  
  
Next---David, Faith and Theresa find themselves at Charity and Miguel's.When the visit is over someone will find themselves sleeping on the couch, but who!!!? (sorry bout that corny spoiler y'all, just expect a little tiff to be going on at the Lopez-Fidzgerald house.) 


	17. That Nasty Little

Chapter Seventeen-That Nasty Little...  
  
"T I don't know about this, I mean we hardly know who this guy might be.Now you want the both of us, to go chase him down all over Harmony."Kori squealed, as she followed Tania down Harmonies sparse streets."girl this is crazy, it's too damn cold outside."  
  
"look, if you want to complain you know exactly how to get yourself home, I'm staying out here."  
  
"and what?"Tania roared"what? are you gonna sit out here thrusting that damn piece of paper at people,honey, they'll much rather throw throw your butt in the looney bin."  
  
Tania rolled her eyes, realizing her friend was right,"so what are we going to do, Kori?"  
  
"research, T good and proper research...you have a copy of the yearbook at Marcus' right?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"well let's go then, run down a possible list of suspects..."Kori linked onto her firneds arm as they turned a new direction"and get our verdict, ooh! girl I feel like Miguel's sexy older brother!!!"  
  
"which one?"  
  
"girl c'mon."Kori jerked Tania.  
  
Ah lovely pure quiet, that's what Miguel and Charity finally got the chance to have, only three more months left and the two were just fine sitting around enjoying eachother's blissful company.  
  
[Outside.]  
  
"you know I still think we should of called before comming ovr like this."David began as he shivered.  
  
"nonesense, David.Charity is my daughter...Miguel is my son in-law, that's like a permenant invetation, to their humble home."she inforced.  
  
"I know that but lovey---"  
  
"didn't you tell me, you wanted to make sure Miguel was treating Charity properly."  
  
"yeah."  
  
"well, now's the perfect time to check on him...three months before the babies born."  
  
"I don't like the idea, Faith."  
  
"ah, well."Faith dismissed, as she knocked on the door.  
  
[]  
  
"I knew it,"Charity sighed, as she reluctantly got up to answer the door Miguel not too far behind, a little pissed aswell because of the loss of quality time.  
  
"you know what babe?"  
  
"hum."Charity smiled, as she turned to him stopping in her tracks.  
  
"why don't we just pretend we didn't hear the doorbell, and just run away."Miguel teased.  
  
"run away?"Charity contimplated the very tempting thought.  
  
"yeah, for about three months until the baby's born...hey, we don't even have to come back,"  
  
"they wouldn't miss us that much, I mean we could write."  
  
"or phone."  
  
But alas the damn ringing wouldn't stop, as Faith grew more impatient on the other end of the door.  
  
"Charity, Miguel...where are you, I know you're in there."she kept on while looking through the door's small window.  
  
The couples sighed, softly as they approached the door.  
  
"hey sweetie!"Faith beamed as she again, let herself in jerking her boyfriend along side her.  
  
However before Charity or Miguel could get another word out in brushed Jessica and Reese, squabling about Reese's decison to take Ethan's prenuptual agreament to heart.  
  
"why didn't you stop me from opening the door?" Charity whispered, to her husband who watched on.  
  
"why is the house so full all the time?"Miguel shrugged as he replied.  
  
The two watched on as everyone pilled themselves in making comfy in the living room.Jessica and Reese prefereed to stand and continue to bicker.  
  
"urgh Reese I can't believe you!"  
  
"Jessica I was only doing this to ensure a happy future."  
  
"no, Reese,"Jessica glared on"if you really wanted to do that you wouldn't have gotten that damn thing anyways!---I mean, when the hell did you start talking to Ethan Crane in the first place!?" she screeched, at this point everyone's attention when for left to right as the couple continued to argue.Pausing to an akward silence when Charity and Miguel stepped in.  
  
"not that were bothered by you guys popping in, any time that you very well please."Charity began with a touch of sarcasum in her voice."but why are you here?"  
  
The five looked around at each other before all giving an array of answers, all at the same time.  
  
"okay, let's try this again."Miguel spoke up, as the group hushed and focussed towards the two again"maybe you could tell us why your hear one at a time," he finished focussing on Faith and David.  
  
"right,"Miguel snipped, as David nodded quietly.  
  
"why don't you tell them Reese."Jessica began again.  
  
"you know maybe this was a wrong time for us to come over."David began."come on Love."  
  
"no! please stay, I think you'll really like to hear why this wedding is plumeting to the ground.  
  
"I, um was looking into a prenuptual agreement."Reese filled in the blanks.  
  
"wow."Miguel began, to speak into the silenced room.  
  
"yeah, and now Jessica's a little bit upset about it...but all I'm trying to say, is this has absolutely nothing to do with us,it just protects everything.You never know,"he rambeled."right Miguel?"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Tania and Kori sat down, in the livingroom working with Jhon's labtop.Thinking up a list of suspects, and better yet thinking of who this secret admierer might actually be.  
  
"that's all I know Kori, I can't think of who might acctually write all these things"Tania huffed, reffering to the poems.  
  
Kori contimplated, she was just as stuck as her friend was but she was determined and when Kori and Tania were determined toghether, you better watch out!"I got it!" she screetched, as she took the lab top from her friends hands.  
  
"what?"  
  
"this guy, has to be someone we know--you know right?"Kori began as she tapped on the keys furiously.  
  
"I'm guessing..."  
  
"exactlly, so all we have to go is log on to your instant messages and this guy is bound to pop up right?"  
  
"how?maybe? but what are the chances of that happening?"  
  
"obviously they're very high"Kori smiled as a message box popped up, she turned to Tania handing her the computer,however, she didn't share the same sentiments."what's the problem, T I just found your secret admierer."  
  
Tania looked at her, with a frown"no you didn't, you just found me Ray-J!"  
  
"I guess it's back to the drawing board huh?"Kori smirked faintly, as tania turned away and began to talk to ray-J who yet again asked her if she was going to the dance, as Tania typed she began to think she'd never find her secret admierer...her first love.  
  
Kay and Fox had just put Alexia down, she was growing so quickly and the couple were loving every single moment of watching it.Luckilly for them she was beggining to sleep regularly, and you know what that ment...they could sleep too of course.  
  
Kay clicked off the light switch as she shifted the covers and joined Fox in the bed."night,baby"she began cheerfully, as they kissed softy, for a brief moment and then intensely.Kay pulled herself away, with a wide grin"we can't" she whispered with a giggle"Fox, Lexie's in the other room."  
  
"she's in the other room across the hall."he corrected, as he kissed her more, as the both playfully fell back into the bed.  
  
The baby monitor was on, and momentarly the both could here soft little whimpers comming from Alexia's room.She was six months and compleatly horrified of the dark.Before, she let out a compleat wail her parents met her standing in her crib.  
  
"it's alright pumpking, dady's right here."Fox coaxed, as Alexia gripped on to him.  
  
"you wanna sleep with mommy tonight?"Kay asked, as she rubbed the baby's back and she nodded timidly.  
  
"she doesn't have to do that, we could just---"he whispered speedilly.  
  
"Fox she's scared, we can't just let her stay here on her own stuff like this could scar her for life, you don't want our baby to end up in therapy do you?"Kay questioned half kidding as she rose her brow.  
  
"no."he huffed, childishly"come on Alex, let's go to bed."the familly tariled out of her room and one by one got into bed.Alexia lay comfortably in between the two, as they had one arm wrapped protectively around their little one.  
  
"well, I don't Know Reese...I mean I haven't gotten one."Miguel rambelled, as everybody nodded, awkwardly calm."but, maybe that wouldn't of been a good idea" Miguel teased, as he looked back at Charity.Now take it back a few months before Charity's emotions going through the rough, she wouldn't of came back with the perfect come back and they both would laugh.Not this time.Oh, sure everyone else was giggling off the chain, Hell even Reese and Jessica thought it a little funny, but Charity began to take it to heart.They all stopped, and realized Charity was still pregnant and not her normal humour filled self and hushed quickly.  
  
"so, that's what you really think?"Charity questioned looking as if she was about to colapse on the floor and sob, until her eyes could sob no more.  
  
"baby I was just--"  
  
She put up her hands, to dismiss Miguel's explanation.  
  
"oh he really shouldn't have done that."David whispered to Faith as they watched on.  
  
At this point, Charity and Miguel were face to face and at that poitn Miguel was realizing how he really knew what to say at the wrong time.Charity on the other hand had allot of things she wanted to say to Miguel but didn't dream of saying them infornt of her own mother, thus, she did the next best thing.  
  
"Debo de nunca lo se casó, usted bastardo engreído auto justo. yo lo haré desea que usted hiciera, obtiene a un Dios maldice de nup pre"she stated calmly as she trotted herself up the stairs, slightly turning around."Jessica would you mind.."she trailed, needing some assistance at the stairs.  
  
¡ "Ah anda, bebé. ..I era sólo bromear regresa abajo aquí!" Miguel demanded, as Charity stubbornly stomped her way up the stairs.Miguel looked up smiling suavely, before turning back around.¡ "Mierda!" he sighed, as he made his way upstairs, but obviously Charity didn't want to here it she simply handed Miguel and pillow and in not so many words told him to fend for himself because there wasn't a way in Hell he was getting in their bedroom tonight.  
  
"so what did they just say?"Faith questioned, as Jessica came back downstairs.  
  
"well, my spanish isn't all that good...but I did understand Miguel was speakign the universal language of screwed."Reese said, while chuckling a bit ceasing when Jessica came into view.  
  
"ah I was very familiar with that"David smiled."one of the many reasons I'll never marry again."he finished, as he noticed a fearful look in Faith's eyes."oh don't worry, it's just a little lover's squabble."  
  
"yeah, aunt Faith by tomorrow I bet they'll be back to normal...they always are."Jessica giggled at the situation.  
  
Defeated Miguel walked back downstairs,pillow in hands.  
  
"maybe we should get going now,"Reese began.  
  
"yeah, it's obvious you two need some time to talk...in whatever launguage you please"David went on trying not to errupt in laughter, as his eyes went towards Reese and Jessica"come, on maybe on the way home we come make some sense of this prenuptual mess up huh."he continued as he ushered everyone out, as they past through the door."son,"  
  
Miguel looked up, as he walked through the door.  
  
David shook his head, at the poor rookie as he sighed."words of advice for any future pregnancies...never kid with a pregnant woman."he snikered as he closed the door.  
  
***Reader's Note***Hey y'all, I cannot tell you how sorry I am for making you wait so long for this chapter, but I'm swamped up at school.I'm going to try to get the final chapters to you as soon as I can, though.I'm sorry! lol and review 


	18. Rememeber When

Chapter Eighteen-Remember when...  
  
Three days past since that nasty little exchange of words between Charity and Miguel, and their happy little home turned into a helish war zone.The second wedding practice came around and Miguel and Charity were sure to be there, of course they both arrived in sperate cars.Marcus and the other guys were talking about the usual cars, girls and sports as they logged some things in for the wedding.  
  
"you know what guys, I think it's time for me to get married."Josh declared into the conversation lying the box he was holding onto one of the pews.He must admit, he was taken by all the romance the wedding held.It made him wonder if he was acctually ready to that that step in direction aswell.  
  
That was until, Miguel's bitter snickers elevated towards them.His eyes wheer deadly shot towards his wife."trust me Jhosh you wouldn't want to go their,"Miguel walked in."I mean sure it's bliss for the first couple of months, but then you say one wrong thing and BAM!"his friends looked at him awkwardly as he continued."she's kicking you out of your own room! For three days straight."Miguel's frim grip closed on a box.  
  
"Miguel!"Jhon hissed, as he snatched the box out of Miguel's hands.  
  
"sorry,"he replied blankly as he turned and headed outside, to get another box.  
  
Jhon and Marcus watched him leave, while both stepping aside"Jhon we have to do something about this,"  
  
"us?"Jhon retorted"why us?I'm not about to get myself involved in the war that is Charity and Miguel's love."  
  
Marcus had to admit he really didn't want to get into this either but he couldn't stand to see Charity and Miguel at such an odds especially since their baby was so close to term.He was getting very attached to his future niece, or nephew and he wanted to do everything in his power to make sure the day he or she came into this earth...it'd be into the arms of a happy couple.It was a simple wish, he'd want for his own child."okay here's the plan."Marcus began, tottally dismissing what Jhon had just said.  
  
"plan? didn't you just hear me, I'm not helping you."  
  
"and you won't have to,"Marcus snapped."all you have to do is help me convince Tania and Kori to do the job for us,"he smirked while rasing his brow"besides, who could ever dissmiss the innocent pleas of reconcilliation from two innocent children."  
  
Jhon whatched Marcus for a moment, he had that determined look in his eyes.A look he'd grew very familiar with through out the years, the one that was going to get Charity and Miguel back on track...and tonight.  
  
Reese caught, Jessica sitting alone'finally' he thought to himself intently, as he made his way over.The talk with David and Faith did help, but still Jessica was hurt that Reese would ever consider anything like a prenup, it really didn't fit it to her dream wedding complex, and obviously she didn't like it.  
  
"hey, sugarbear."he smiled.  
  
"hey" she replied quietly, sliding over some to give him room.  
  
"I can't believe the wedding is comming so quickly, think about it in a few you're going to Mrs. Reese Durkee."  
  
She smiled quietly, as she turned away."are you sure about that?"  
  
"of course."he replied."I talked to Ethan today."  
  
"really? finalizing the paper work?"She questioned the anger rising in her tone.  
  
"if that's how you'd like to put it."  
  
"Reese I'm not in the mood, to play around with you.The practice will be starting in a few minutes and I'd really like to know what's mine and what's yours in the pre-nup"  
  
"everything."  
  
Jessica rose her brow to his vauge statement"I'm not following."  
  
Reese hesitated, loving the way her curious doe eyes searched him for the answer"well, like I said I talked to Ethan...and we were talking about this pre-nup, getting into the basics of what belonged to whom."  
  
"I see."Jessica replied coldly, commencing to get up from the pew.Livid, that Reese would acctually want a pre-nup aftre all they've been through, and furthermore have the gaul to sit infront of her and acctually think she'd want to discuss such a thing.Damn, she'd rather succum to her father's convictions about him and the whole Canada ordeal.  
  
"Jess,"  
  
"WHAT?"she hissed.  
  
"I love you."he laughed.  
  
"you think this is funny? you---you"she fumbelled."you put this damn paper up in my face, something that deffinately tells me your really don't have any confidance in our love, or this marriage for that matter---"  
  
"I told him there was no need for one."Reese spoke on.  
  
"I mean God, Reese...here I'am struggling to make this wedding work for the both of us---"she paused, as her eyes met his"you what?"  
  
"you heard me."he continued to laugh, as he took her hand."I know, that on April twenty seventh.I'll be honored enough to stand before everyone...and God"she smiled tentively, at his joke."to comit my life to you, forever, prenuptual agreements be damn to hell."  
  
"now, that sounds like good plan."she smiled as she sat back down.  
  
"I live to please."he responded, as they kissed.  
  
"so basiclly, what is it that you want us to do?"Kori questioned as Jhon and Marcus lead the girls to the pew Charity was sitting in, working on the finishing sketches for Jessica's wedding dress and engaging in conversation with Kay and Alexia.  
  
  
  
Alexia was amazed by the concept of there being another living being in her aunt's stomach...even thought she didn't fully understand it, she was still drwan and compelled to play with it.  
  
"well, all you have to do is play along with us."Marcus briefly explained."so are you in?"  
  
"that depends, what does this plan have in store for us?"Tania questioned, ever so boldly and up front.  
  
"what are you talking about?"Marcus huffed, as he looked at his sister.  
  
"no good deed should ever be ignored."she simply stated"I think, my boy Jhon said it best...big bills are much appreciated." she giggled, while holding out her hand.  
  
"toucher, T...but don't forget, you ladies have to do the job to get the money."Jhon retorted, gracefully putting the girls hand aside."okay, Kay and Alexia or off with Fox this is the perfect time for us to move in."  
  
"Jhon you go get Miguel, I'll do the rest."  
  
Jhon nodded, as he went over to Miguel giving him some elaborate lie for why he should be sitting in that pews.Preferably the one beside Charity, momentarly he came back Miguel at his side.Marcus, Tania and Kori waited scootching Miguel and Charity beside eachother.  
  
"oh it's so crowded in here."Marcus laughed, while smiling.  
  
"I know."Miguel started bitterly"I'll leave."  
  
"NO!" all four barked.  
  
"you should stay Miguel, I mean the wedding practice is going to start any minute now--and you know how pissed, Jess will be if you ruined this."  
  
Miguel rolled his eyes at the true fact, as he turned to his wife...who quickly turned away.  
  
Everyone sat down quietly as the music began to play, and Serena popped out and walked onto the front stage of the church.  
  
"My love, there's only you...  
  
In my life, the only thing that's right.  
  
My first love(yeah.)  
  
You're every breath that I take, your every step I make,  
  
and I--I want to share all my love, with you...  
  
No one else will do,(ooh.)  
  
and your eyes(your eyes, your eyes)  
  
They tell me how much you care..."Serena's voice went bold, everyone catching onto her emotion and everyone cuddling a little closer to their respective love ones as they watched the wedding party walk down the isle.  
  
Miguel couldn't help but turn to Charity slightly, noticing the softness in here eyes as she turned back to focuss on the wedding.  
  
"oh yeah, you will always be...my endless love."  
  
The priest stepped in, after Tania finished speaking her proverb, and began the practice ceremony.He went on with the usual 'we are here to join the union of...' folowing with' we all know that something of this magnitude shouldn't be tooken lightly.Then Reese and Jessica spoke their seperate vows.  
  
"and then I'll pronounce you, man and wife." The priest plianly explained, the obvious.  
  
"so is this the wedding you want?" Reese asked his future wife.  
  
"better than anything, I've ever imagined."she smilied.  
  
"I love wedding's don't you T?"Kori began.  
  
"yeah, never been to one I haven't liked, Kori."The two girls began to talk at either side of Miguel and Charity, both at the same time turning towards them.  
  
"hey, T? I almost forgot about our project?"  
  
"oh that thing, we couldn't ask them here...no."Tania went on.  
  
"ask us about what?"Charity began as she turned to Tania.  
  
"well, we have a report to do...and we chose to do a thesis on love at first sight.It's kind of funny actually,"Tania laughed"I'm not a firm believer, but Kori thinks it could acctually happen."  
  
"really?"Miguel inquired looking towards Marcus and Jhon knowing the two block heads were upto something.  
  
"what do you want us to do?"  
  
"well anything actually, a memory...how you first met? whatever you'd like."  
  
"I know, hey remeber the time you first met."Marcus began.  
  
The couple both nodded.  
  
"I do, it was that summer when I was in the chess club, and their was a carnival going on, we were all about fifeteen..."Jhon began.  
  
---Flashback---  
  
"so, who's supposed to be here today?"Marcus questioned, as he held his wiggling eight year old sister by the hand.While Marcus, Miguel, Jhon and Jhosh walked.  
  
"oh, a friend of mine...her name is Charity, I've known her ever since we were kids, she's pretty cool."  
  
"so what is she your girlfriend!?"Miguel laughed out.  
  
"God no, she's like my little sister that be wrong!" the fifeteen year old grimaced.  
  
"is she cute?"Jhosh questioned, totally ignoring what Jhon had just said.  
  
"she's alright I guess."Jhon huffed.  
  
"Marcus I'm thirsty."Tania called out as the four guys looked down at her.  
  
"damn, T I just got you something a minute ago."  
  
"but now, I'm thirsy again.Mommy wouldn't like you depriving me of my basic needs, and I bet she'd be angry enough to ground you kingdome come!"she smiled, knowing she had a point.  
  
Marcus glared at his annoying little sister."you know I prayed for a little brother."  
  
Tania pouted, as the two sarted to have one of their famous fights.The other's watched on, until Miguel caved, and interrupted the whole thing.  
  
"I'll go get it for her, okay?"  
  
"fine."they both hissed.  
  
He made a bee line for one of the stands, and that's where it happened.He bumped into her.  
  
"oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"it's alright,"Charity responded, as her eyes met with Jhon."at least I didn't get any of this on you."she laughed, still safely holding her drink.  
  
"yeah, so are you satying long? 'cause, you could hang with me and my friends?" Miguel asked out of nowhere.  
  
"I can't I'm supposed to meet a friend here."  
  
"oh, well so are we.Some girl named Charity, probably some freakish looking nerd you know the type."  
  
"yeah, I do."Charity smirked, confidantly yet feeling hurt."but I don't think you should judge her before you've acctually met her."  
  
Miguel snorted, at the girl's mini lecture."really why? Is she your friend or something?"  
  
"you could say that,"Charity started."hi, I'm Charity."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The pew errupted with laughter, at the memory."real charming, Miguel."Kori laughed.  
  
"I swear that whole day, he didn't say a word else."Jhon laughed.  
  
"see, if it weren't for me and T you two wouldn't even be together."  
  
"yes we would've ,it just would have tooken longer."Charity spoke up, still laughing.  
  
"and then there was that time..."Marcus began again.  
  
And for a few minutes everyone reminised on some of the good times, Charity and Miguel had.After awhile even Charity and Miguel got into the whole thing...together, the plan was an immense success.  
  
"we did have some times didn't we?"Charity smiled as she rubbed her stomach.  
  
"we did."Miguel answered, as they both turned towards eachother.  
  
"well, we better get going other couples await."Tania spoke as the four slided away from the pew.  
  
soon after that Charity and Miguel did the same, walking out of the chapel doors and into the quiet church lobby.  
  
"can you believe the nerve of Marcus and Jhon."Miguel chuckled.  
  
"I know,"Charity smirked."using Tania and Kori like that, it was just diabolic."   
  
They faced eachother in silence.  
  
"honey---"  
  
"no, Miguel...this-this was my screw up this time,"Charity interrupted earnestly."I shouldn't of went crazy like that over nothing, it's just that these past few months have been insane, and my emotions have been through the roof...I never ment to get angry with you...or kick you out of our bed..."she trailed.  
  
  
  
Miguel waited to let the whole thing sink in, for the first time in months he WASN't wrong.Now any other man would have gloated about the fact, and Miguel did contimplate the thought.  
  
The two were relatively quiet for a bit, before Miguel spoke up once more"I'm not planning on leaving,you know that right?"  
  
"I know."Charity finished quietly."you've been, amazing these past few months."  
  
"have I?"he teased.  
  
She nodded quietly.  
  
"c'mon."Miguel smiled as he gently took Charity by hand, and the two began to head out of the church.  
  
"where are we going?what about the wedding practice?"  
  
"they won't even knwo where missing"he began, pulling his wife closer to him"we have, three days worth of making up to do."he smirked as he kissed her.  
  
Charity giggled softly, as she smiled"right."  
  
They began to walk their way out of the church,"I must admit, making up is my favourite part."Charity's smile remained.  
  
"testing, one two three...testing?"Tabitha began, to a full room in the Steel pan.Marcus had closed the club down for a private party for the wedding.  
  
"it's alright Ms. Lenox I'll take it from here."Marcus laughed as he sligtly grabbed the mic from Tabitha.Seeing as he didn't want his cousin to work tonight, Marcus decided to take on the d.j job."why don't we start the night off, with some smooth grooves..."his suave voice laughed as he turned the tables.  
  
Spending my days...  
  
thinking about you girl.  
  
Being here with you,  
  
being near with you...I can't explain myself.  
  
I feel like I do, (like I do.)  
  
Though it hurts me so, to let you know when I  
  
look in your eyes, just lets me know...  
  
How you feel, (how you feel.)  
  
let me know that love is really real,  
  
but it seems to me, that I'm wrapped up in your love...  
  
don't you know that I'm...  
  
Still in love with you,  
  
sho' nuff in love with you!  
  
heyyy!  
  
Heaven knows that I'm...  
  
Still in love with you,  
  
sho' nuff in love with you!  
  
heyyy!  
  
All the couples pilled their way onto the dance floor as they began to dance.Marcus looked around the room filled with his familly in friends, as they turned to the door...there she stood, Lauryn Blidge.He bolted down from the stage to where she was in mere seconds.  
  
"Lauryn, girl how are you doing!?" he exclaimed as he hugged her.  
  
"I'm good, Mark.How come you haven't called me?"  
  
"well, you know....I , um"Marcus rambelled.  
  
"yeah."she nodded while laughing slightly."well listen up, Marcus Brown this can all be redeemed if you spare me a little dance."  
  
"I thought you'd never ask, c'mon."he finished autmost gentlemently, as he lead her to the dance floor.  
  
With the music blaring, Miguel and Charity just managed to make there way back from where ever they were.  
  
"can I cut in?"Sam began, as he stood along side Reese and Jessica.  
  
"no, daddy."Jessica huffed.  
  
"I wasn't talking about you, dear."  
  
"hold on, you want to dance with me!?"Reese roared with laughter"I'm sorry, Mr.Bennett,I think that's one dance I'll have to sit out on."  
  
"no, no...I just want to talk, with you."Sam got out his best smile.  
  
"I'll go get us something to drink,"Jessica spoke before she left.  
  
"look, sir...I don't mean to speak up to you or anything but I'm deffinately not in the mood for any of your threatning tonight."Resse spoke earnestly.  
  
"that's why I want to talk with you, maybe I was a bit rash on my silent protesting, on you taking my daughter away to Canada..."  
  
'a little rash, well now I've heard everything' Reese snickered to himself, as he listened.  
  
"I've realized, what I was doing was wrong and I'm willing to---"  
  
"YOU BITCH!!!!!" the two men heard the loud screetches, as they turned to the middle of the room, where Kay and Grace were about to tear eachother limb from limb.  
  
"how dare you lay your hands on me,"Kay continued as she lundged for her mother.  
  
"Kathrine-Elizebeth Bennett, I refuse to let you talk to me that way."Grace roared trying her hardest not to severly hurt her daughter before, Fox and sam came in hoisting their wives away.  
  
"Fox, I demand you let me GO! I'm not done with this hefer yet!" she thundered, kicking her legs violently; as Fox tightened his grip on her.  
  
"this has got to stop you hear me you two!"Sam roared while letting Grace's feet hit the ground.While all four turned to the crowd. 


	19. Just Full Of Surprises

Chapter Nineteen-Just Full Of Surprises.  
  
"c'mon Miguel," Charity began with a deep sigh," were going to be late."  
  
"late for what?I still don't understand why we have to sit through thirty minutes of some lady telling you how to breath during the pregnancy."Miguel mocked, as he past Charity in the upstairs hallway.  
  
"because,"Charity contimpalted,"it's going to help things go smoothely, through outh the whole labour process;you know to keep me and the baby calm and happy."she explained as she disapeaered somewhere into their bedroom."plus, if me and the baby aren't happy...neither will you."Charity raised her brow, as she searched through their closet.  
  
Miguel's overdramatic gasp could be heard through out the still house, as he appeared in the room."maybe, I was hearing things, but I could of sworn that was a threat."he teased, as he made himself comfy on a nearby chair.  
  
"make of it as you will...just know this Miguel Lopez-Fidzgerald, I will win in the end."Charity played along, as she stepped out of the closet.  
  
  
  
Sam walked into the living room handing his wife, a small pack of ice for her eye.Kay got in a sklight punch before, he and Fox came in to rip the two feuding family members apart.  
  
"how are you feeling?"  
  
She shrugged, before answering faintly."I couldn't be better, my first born hates me and last night she gave me a black eye.I mean I haven't even gotten started, on Jessica and Reese moving to Canada you refusing to talk to your own daughter and except her marriage just because she wants to move away from you.Noah, hasn't called us in God knows when..."Grace went on.  
  
"well, at least one of those problems have been resolves."  
  
Grace rose her brow as she moved the ice pack from below her eye."Noah called?"  
  
"no,"Sam chuckled."I had a talk with Durkee."  
  
"and?"Grace question hope residing in her voice.  
  
"and, I told him that I'm giving him my blessing...I might not like the idea of my last little girl leaving me, but I'd rather that then loosing her compleatly."  
  
"well that, great sweetie."Grace began honestly"that's, just great."she repeated thinking of her own situation, things have gotten to the point where her own daughter would want to beat her into an oblivion...'that's not how things should be' she thought to herself as she braught the ice cold ice pack back to her face.She should be over at Kay and Fox's house, holding little Lexie in her arms and spoiling her rotten;Instead she sat down in her living room couch the ice cold feeling of the ice pack peircing her cheeks, as she was left to wonder what could've possibly gone wrong with her and her daughter, and how on earth could she fix it.  
  
"why don't you let me, be your lamaze teacher."Miguel got up from his seat as he humoured his wife.  
  
"I could really see that happening."she replied sarcasticlly while laughing.  
  
"I'm a good teacher,"he smiled as he crept up behind, spreading his arms around her waiste."we could have private lessons."  
  
Charity laughed, as she looked down at her stomach."do you hear that honey, Daddy's trying to charm us into missing this class"she cooed."but we can't be swayed can't we?"Charity ended as she headed out of the room and down the staires Miguel not too far.  
  
"no, Daddy doesn't want to sit around in a room full of people, who are naive enough to believe that a few minutes of breathing lessons are going to take away from hours of earth shattering labour pains."  
  
Minutes later Charity and Miguel were heading out of their house and far down the street of to Harmony's Hospital.The street stood boringly quiet, before a few cars started to pull into their driveway, and a grop of people pile themselves onto Charity and Miguel's front lawn.  
  
"you, still haven't got around to telling us how you got the key to Charity and Miguel's house...Ms.Standish?"Jhosh questioned as the crowd stood waiting for her answer.  
  
Now the truth was, she grabbed one of the house key's after she, David, Reese, and Jessica had left the house;But she didn't want to sound like one of those nosey overbearing mothers, so she lied and said Miguel gave her an extra just in case Charity needed checking up on during the last few months."come, come...let's go in don't want the neighbours suspecting anything,"Faith began as she entered the house.  
  
"she's right."David spoke up"they'll be back from that class any moment now,"he stood beside the door, letting everyone come inside"and hey! were supposed to surprise them folks, I think if they see all of our cars in the driveway they'll kind of suspect somethings going on!"  
  
Whitney and Theresa sat on the playground benches watching Reggie jump up in down in what was a semi-frozen sand box.He was wearing his small red jumper, with fur on the hood and from the way both women were looking it looked like the contraption was swallowing the small one year old.  
  
"he reminds me so much of Chad."Theresa smilled as she watched the boy, having the time of his one year old life.  
  
Whitney smiled, as she turned to her."he's my pride and joy."  
  
"where's Chad anyway."  
  
"where else?"Whitney laughed:"he's finishing up some tracks with Serena he should be here any minute now."  
  
"I see, well I wouldn't want to be a third wheel..."she trailed hiding  
  
"no way, girl you better sit yourself down! we have allot of ketching up to do?"  
  
"what are you talking about, we spent the whole day together awhile ago, and then we have Miguel and Charity's baby shower to catch up."  
  
"Theresa Lopez-Fidzgerald, I can't believe you!!"Whitney exclaimed.  
  
"what?"  
  
"call me crazy, but I'm catching the vibe you really want to be somewhere else right now."  
  
The room was noisy, as the rookies and the veteran parents walkde in, awaiting their lamaze class teacher who was said to be a pre-natal genious, in the lamaze class department.Miguel and Charity settled themselves in between what seemed to be two relatively normal couples to the right say Cedric and his wife Lovita they were first timers like the couple.To the left sat, Martha and "Duke" they were expecting their fourth edition to the familly looked like a cute couple.  
  
"alright everyone, class is about to start!" the teacher exclaimed, as Charity and Miguel gasped.  
  
"no way!" Charity said, mouth wide open.  
  
"that can't be..."  
  
"it is...Miguel, that's Charlie."  
  
"okay, you stay here and distract her...while I go get the car."Charity laughed at his joke, but as she turned to him she realized he wasn't exactlly kidding around, the man was dead serious.  
  
See, about a few years back Charlie was the town maniac, alright fine maybe manuac was too heavy of a word.Let's just say she was excentric, and not Tabitha's excentric....more on the crazy side.She seemed to look relatively better than she was a few years back certainly alot more perky, it was frightning yet comforting.  
  
"I'm very happy, to see all of you here"she began surprisingly welcome."and I hope you'll benifit from this class, and have fun doing such."  
  
"this should be interesting"Miguel hissed to the father's beside him.  
  
"now, why would I want to be anywhere else than with my girl and my God son, Whitney?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe it's because you've met someone."  
  
Theresa remained quiet."shouldn't we be getting over to this baby shower, Faith is decorating the place."she shifted the conversation.  
  
"oh you know tons of people will be there to help her.I know you Theresa, and I know by that dazed expression on your face that you've met someone.So, just tell me about him already."  
  
"there's nothing to tell really, he's just an acquaintance...a close friend."Theresa trailed, as Reggie sped into her arms."here's my big man!" she cooed as she tickled him, "here he is!"  
  
Whitney narrowed her eyes to her friend, who was silently thanking God for Reggie's instant need to play with her.This way, she could hold off talking about her acquaintance with her 'friend' Ricky, atleast for a few days.  
  
With all the people, in Charity and Miguel's house the deceration's were a sinch to put up...the real mess was logging all of the presents in the house.You could understand, liking a couple enough to throw them a surprise baby shower, hey! that's great but this was ridiculous!  
  
"so, uh..."Jhon peeked over his shoulder trying to get a closer look at Marcus' present."what did you get them?"  
  
"something."Marcus answered as he patted the perfectlly wrapped box.  
  
"I see."  
  
"something,"he continued"that's going to knock your present out of the block."  
  
"how much do you want to bet?"Jhon replied slyly.  
  
"there's no need, my friend...I have no doubt in my mind that this present is going to put me up to God father status with Charity and Miguel."  
  
"oh, please."Jhon hissed.  
  
"don't hate Jhonny, appreciate!"Marcus teased, as he went over to the other side of the room.Jhosh ploted himself down onto the couch, beside Jhon.  
  
"so, um, Jhoshy...what did you get them?"  
  
Back at the, Hospital just as Miguel suspected Charlie started off with breathing lessons.They were doing fine despite Miguel's idea on the whole thing.  
  
"and out, very good."Charlie gave a toothy smile."let's try again."  
  
"no way."Miguel hissed, as he lowered his brow, causing Charlie to turn towards him giving him the evil eye.  
  
"I don't think she likes you very much man!"Cedric laughed.  
  
"I could name a few things she doesn't like!" Duke joked,"reminds me of my drill sergent."  
  
"and out."Charlie finished focussing on the three men."I think it's time for our next activity, but fist I need to pick three volenteers,"her eyes searched the room as she stopped."how about you three?" she spoke to Cedric, Miguel and Duke as she rose her brow."do you want to be our volenteers for our next activity?"  
  
Charity just looked up at Miguel and waited for him to refuse, with some smart remark."why of course, I would."Miguel responded, as he stood.  
  
"I don't see why not."Duke shrugged, just leaving Cedric.  
  
"c'mon Cedy it'll be fun."Lovita's squeaky voie began.  
  
"but I don't wanna, you heard them she's crazy!" Cedric whispered quietly.  
  
"you're kidding right."Lovita giggled quietly.  
  
"he-he-hell, I ain't going anywhere with her."  
  
And so the quiet debate between the two began, as Duke and Miguel waited.  
  
"look...Cedy bottom line is if you don't get your..."she put the palms of her hands on her stomach as she whispered"ass, up there you'll never..."she pulled him down for another whisper"again."  
  
The man stood once more to let his wife's words sink in, and with no hesitation he quickly agreed.  
  
"good, just go to that back room and I'll explain to you what has to be done."Charlie instructed.  
  
Minutes Later...  
  
The three, came out reluctantly wearing flowerly summer dresses with full pregnant bellys...fake of course but that didn't take away from the hiliarious sight.  
  
"now, even though you ladies will be doing must of the work by bringing this child into the world,"she began looking at the crowd."I think it's bennificiary for your husbands to know how it feels to be on the other side,"she smiled back at the three."let's try those breething excercises again."  
  
"you call that breathing!"Martha screetched, as Duke breathed furiously.  
  
"Martha I'm trying as hard as I can."Duke whinned.  
  
"well that isn't good enough, I'm afraid."She leaned down to his ear."I want you to breath like your little life depended on it."  
  
"honey!"Duke exclaimed, as he looked up at your wife."you're acting like my drill---"  
  
"oh, no baby...I'm your worst nightmare."  
  
"c'mon Cedric you can do it."Lovita coached.  
  
"I can't, I can't---"Cedric panted out.  
  
"yes you can just a few more---c'mon, on three."  
  
"I can't!"Cedric scremt.  
  
Charity was trying to coach as well as the other two but she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"this is the most humiliating thing..."Miguel trailed, as Charity laughed on.  
  
"well you deserve everybit of it!" Charity managed to get out."now breath."  
  
"shhsh! quiet I think I they're here."Faith whispered."Everybody hide."she ordered as light footsteps cpuld be heard through out the house.  
  
Outside...  
  
Charity watched Miguel as he opened the door."okay, just let it all out!"Miguel exclaimed, as he folded his arms"laugh it all out, ha! how funny, my husband got humiliated yet again."  
  
Charity giggled a little bit more, as Charity pulled him into a soft kiss."I won't mention it anymore I promise."she whispered, small giggles escaping from her, while the two entered their house.They walked down the hallway, still talking before they heard something drop to the floor.  
  
"did you hear that?"Charity whispered.  
  
"hear what?"Miguel shrugged.  
  
"something fell in the livingroom, I think someone else is in the house."  
  
Miguel laughed,"no more C.S.I for you babe, there is no one else in here except for you and me."  
  
Charity dismissed, Miguel's thougts as she searched the house and found herself in the livingroom.It was dark and the room stoop surprisingly still...a little too still for her liking, a slowly she flipped on the light switch.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!" the group errupted, scaring the life out of the couple.  
  
Next---Tania decides to go to the roller disco dance, with hopes of finally meeting her secret admirer things go relatively well until Marcus finds out! and decides to pay her a little 'visit' .The night before the wedding is finally here for Reese and Jessica, and...9 Months are drawing to a close, as the baby is days away from being born! Keep on reading!!! latz. 


	20. The Night Before

Chapter Twenty-The Night Before.  
  
9 Months...  
  
"Miguel,"Charity whispered breathlessly in panic as she sat up in bed.  
  
"what?"Miguel responded soflty as he rolled over"what's the matter?"  
  
it was April and the baby was seriosously breaths away according to Eve, and a present sonogram.But that fatefull night wouldn't be tonight, or any of the nights that would follow.  
  
"I'm sorry, you two"Eve walked into the hospital room."I'm afarid this was another false alarm."  
  
The two were upset about it, but both figured it could have been something far worse."why am I having all of these false alarms in the first place?"Charity questioned.  
  
"well,"Eve smiled."these are just your baby telling you that its on it's way."she explained observing the charts."so I suggest, you stay calm and relaxed and just wait."  
  
"but, I can't...Eve, Jessica's wedding is tomorow."Charity said, as she slid off the hospital bed.  
  
"I've realized that, and I know that you've been helping with all of the arrangements,"Eve began, as she placed the charts at her side."but Charity, you could go into labour any day now...and I don't want you to strain yourself, now I want you to promise me you'll take it easy for the next few days."  
  
The baby was Charity's first priority in the matter, but she couldn't help but let her mind wonder to Jessica's wedding dress, and how much she wanted Charity to do her final fitting today."alright,I won't take it to an extreme...I'll relax, I promise."  
  
"good, now you to go get some rest."she ordered warmly."night."  
  
"night, Eve."  
  
"wait, Miguel could I have a word with you...please?"  
  
"yeah sure what is it?"  
  
"I knew for a fact, Charity isn't going to take much of what I said to heart."she began with a humourous frown on fixed on her lips.  
  
"is...there anything wrong with the baby?"  
  
"oh, heavens no...its just comming closer to term and it's important that Charity is calm and relaxed whenever the big day comes.We both know our Charity, she could never stay off of her feet, I want you to make sure she stays put."  
  
"I will, night Eve."  
  
"goodnight."  
  
The day was finally here! the wonderous day before Jessica Bennette would fianlly marry Reese Durkee.Of course to Jessica the last name was cretainlly a trip, but she didn't.As she slept blissfully she dreamt of her perfect wedding, walking down the ilse in her perfect dress that she would get fitted tonight.Tomorow she'd be surronded by her loved ones, (and some enemies that she snuck in just to see the looks of pure jelousy!) as she started a new chapter in that which was her life.  
  
Simone sat in the kictchen going over one of her papers, as she picked up a nearby phone."hello? Kay?"  
  
"how are you doing?" she questioned with a smile."that's good to hear, me and Jhon are doing well."  
  
  
  
She awaited, Kay's response"so you're still on for today." she laughed"how did I know you'd say that.No, she's still asleep...alright girl, see you then...give Lexie a kiss for me."  
  
  
  
Sreams, the tiny screetches of her tiny Alexia could be heard through out the house as she played her tag with her father.It seemed ever since she learned how to walk, and since Fox with all the excitment tought her the game so quickly it was the only thing she wanted to do...ever.Kay rolled her eyes jokingly, as she went upstairs to do some more rumidging through her office which she's neglected to clean for awhile.She paused on the the platform of the steps still hearing the high pitched gleeful screams from her energetic daughter.  
  
"Fox?"she called out with a small smile etched on her lips.  
  
"yes dearest."he mocked, as he chased his beautiful little baby girl quickly realizing he wasn't as young as he once was.  
  
"you better stop chasing her around the house one of you are going to end up getting hut and I'm not in the mood for driving you to the hospital."  
  
"ha! nonesense, my little pumkin and I know nothing is going to happen."Fox continued to chase after Alexia before scooping the small child up."isn't that right?Lexie."he cooed as he began to tickle her.  
  
At that point Kay's eyes were already peeking through, she couldn't help but bring herself back downstairs to whitness one of the many kodack moments her new family has been having.She smiled, yet again wondering what she ever did to deserve the family she had gotten in Alexia and Fox, must have been something real good.Suddenly her mind went towards her mother...and the fight they had.When she recollected the events she never ment to let things get so out of hand, yes, her and her mother have had their fair share of hard times with eachother...and yes,maybe there acctually room for some change in her mother...  
  
Alexia managed to squirm her way out of her father's grip, and maaged to run to her hero, her mommy.She raced towards her, clasping onto her legs."hey you."Kay smiled as she picked her up."hey."she whispered to her.  
  
"why don't we play some more tag with daddy?"  
  
Alexia gave her signature nod, as Kay placed her on the floor. As they hand and hand attacked poor Fox with tickles and kisses.  
  
"so we meet again, Miguel."  
  
" I guess."he shrugged, as he opened the door wider."do you have the stuff?"  
  
"that depends..."Carson awaited on the other end of the door"do you have the money."  
  
"what kind of question is that you know I'm good for it!" Miguel hissed.  
  
"hey! colinary arts has its price."Carson laughed."same price."  
  
"same over-priced, price."Miguel spoke under his breath, as he shoved the money into his friend's hand, as the two made an exchange.  
  
carson stood there for a moment, giving Miguel a look.  
  
"what?" he questioned.  
  
"what about the tip? I didn't fly over here you know Mikey."  
  
"you're right"Miguel knodded thoughtfully acknowledging carson's thoughts"here's a tip."Miguel smiled."get out stay out...and you won't get hurt."  
  
"now wait a minute---"  
  
"see you around Carson!" Miguel sent him off properly before closing the door, and making his way to the kitchen.There he took out a tray, and a vase Carson had just sent him over breakfast( like you'd think he would actually cook Charity breakfast...Eve said to look after her; not poison her!) anyways, he tried to make the contents look as homemade as concievably possible she wouldn't know? he thought to himself gleefully.I mean I could of learned how to cook in the past nine months right?this is a bullet proof plan, I really went all out on this one."he gratedfied himself, sarcasticlly.  
  
"surprise!"Miguel spoke suavely, as he entered the bedroom.  
  
Charity slid her head above, the bed covers her eyes still crisply shut.I'm not going to open them she thought to herself, as she heard his footsteps drawing closer.because if I do, I'll have to acctually eat it. she thought positively sure Miguel had just made another one of his monstrosities.but wait, she rose her brow with a touch of hope.it doesn't smell all that bad...maybe; just maybe it didn't look all that bad either.Alright, Charity let's see what's going on. she coached herself, as she cautiously opened her eyes.  
  
"very cute, honey." Miguel scoweled." but I guess you'll be glad to know I didn't cook this." he smiled as he waited for Charity to sit up."how are you feeling?"he questione while placing the tray on her.  
  
"useless."she replied earnestly, this was the most time she's ever spent doing absolutely nothing at all.  
  
"good."Miguel in a chiper tone.  
  
"no, not good."Charity retorted stubbornly."I mean, you don't expect me to stay in this room all by myslef all day do you?"she smiled charmingly, as Miguel sat beside her.  
  
She was at it again, giving him her sweet act to get her way.Oh, he had to admit he got caught up with it many times but that wasn't going to work today."that's exactlly what I expect of you; you heard Eve, Charity she said you have to take it easy...and that's exactlly what you're going to do.Okay?"  
  
"do I have any other choice in the matter?"  
  
"no," he responded crisply" actually you don't."he finished while smirking.  
  
"Theresa?" a deep voice called for her as she turned to it in the book cafee.  
  
"Ricky, long time no see huh..."Theresa smirked as she swiveled her straw in the dark cofee, before looking back up at him."don't be shy, Rick I don't bite"she giggled softly" have a seat."  
  
"how are you doing?"  
  
Theresa shrugged nonchalantly."I've been better, I'm real busy the wedding I've been planning is tomorow night."  
  
"really? how strange...I'm going to a wedding...tomorow night."  
  
Theresa laughed,"this is all comming into place..."she began.  
  
"what is?"  
  
"it all makes sense, you're Reese Durkee's friend from up north aren't you?"  
  
"yeah, I am, but we can't be going to the same wedding how come I've never seen you at any of the rehersals."  
  
"well, that's because you never made it to any."Theresa retorted"why is that exactlly?"  
  
"well you know us scientists, always looking for something."  
  
"I see,"Theresa, said."since....you'll be at this wedding...and I'll be at this wedding, why don't we, you know."Theresa fumbelled she hadn't acctually ever asked anyone out before, it was always her turning down some pityful guy."let's go together"she finally spit out.  
  
"why? Theresa"Ricky began mimicking her voice"oh my goodness are you asking me out?"  
  
"you should be honored millions of guys across the country would kill to have my time."Theresa smilled increduaously.  
  
"I bet they would, but I guess they'll just have to dream on"Ricky began"because you're my date."  
  
"I have to go finish up some work, down in my office."Miguel declared lifting Charity's tray."and you are going to stay here and relax."  
  
Charity pouted at the thought.  
  
"aww, don't pout!"Miguel found humour in Charity loosing the battle"here's the remote, I bet if you searh real hard you can catch you're favorite soap opera."he smiled, as he opened the door to leave"you know the one you can harldly tear yourself away from."  
  
"that's what I felt like doing anyway."Charity huffed while grabbing the remote control and clicking the t.v on.Hearing the incesant sighs, from one of the character's on her favorite soap.  
  
^*^oh, jack.^*^ the woman sighed, mellodramaticly as she turned her back to the man.^*^ we can't be together anymore we just simply can't after all the bad you've done me through out the years.^*^  
  
Jack sighed deeply as he passionately turned, the woman towards him.  
  
^*^no! Jack I don't want to hear it, what we've had is gone^*^  
  
Charity leaned inward, getting into the scene.  
  
Simone turned around and gasped at the sight of her best friend standing behind her."it's you...about time I thought you weren't comming."  
  
"and miss a tridition, you must be crazy too bad Charity couldn't make it."she smiled regretfully."remember how much we spooked her!"  
  
"how could I ever forget? that look on her face...it was utterly priceless."  
  
"is she still sleeping."  
  
"like a baby."  
  
"great."Kay smiled deviously, she might of been twenty-three and married with a child, but she still had her youth.  
  
"alright, Rick you stayin the car and we'll bring Reese out."Macus planned, as he Jhon and Jhosh scouted into the bachelor pad, to raid Reese's room.All four of them quietly crept into the door and up the stairs filing infront of Reese's room.  
  
"ah, my favourite tradition!"Jhon smiled deviously.  
  
"mine too, the shear look of fear and confusion on one of our boy's faces brings me the most joy."Marcus marveled.  
  
"alright, let's go in, on three."Jhosh went on speedily.  
  
"one, two--"  
  
"three." they sped in lifting Reese from the bed, and running him down the stairs.  
  
"what the hell!?"  
  
"what sre you two doing? this is crazy?"Jessica questioned, as she plopped into the back seat of Kay's car.  
  
"Jessica sweetheart, don't you realize this is you're final day as a free woman."Kay smiled while looking at her sister in the rear view mirror"were going to have a little fun."  
  
"it's a tradition, frankly I'm a little surprised you didn't see this comming...remember Charity's last year."  
  
Jessica smiled," how could I forget!" she began"it's too earlt to see anything comming anyways.May Iask where in the hell are we going?"  
  
"well first were going to Boston for half the day, then we have to go to Charity's for you're final fitting, and then there's you're bachelorette party...."Kay trailled on with the endless possibilities.  
  
The final credits ran, for Charity's soap as she turned off the t.v.No sight of Miguel anywhere she thought.This is the perfect time to sneak out of this God foresaken bed, but as she thought reall was there anywhere to go? not really, not without Miguel knowing exactlly where she is...but she wanted to get up, and out of this room...she must admit it wasn't any fun, without a certain someone to pre-occupy her time.It was beautiful, of course she couldn't help but mutter that everytime she passed it, but now more than ever it braught more of a radiance.She stood in awe in the dorway before stepping compleaty in, she circled the room filled with baby things her thoughts compleatly focused on her little one.  
  
"couldn't keep yourself away huh?"Miguel said leaning in the doorway.  
  
"I guess, I couldn't."she nodded, while walking over to the baby's crib."can you believe our nine months are finally up?"Charity laughed."it was just ylike yesterday, we were fighting over almost anything we could think of!"  
  
"I'd always win."Miguel smirked.  
  
Charity rolled her eyes while smilling"what ever you'd like to believe sweetie."  
  
Night Fall...  
  
Tania and Kori were fighting over Kori's mirror in her room trying to prep for the seventies roller disco dance, Tania knew she wasn't even going to get through the door if her meddling skeez of a brother Marcus found out about the whole thing so she told him she was staying over at Kori's for the day...and she'd call him when she was comming home.Music blared in her room, as the two adjusted their matching afro puffs.  
  
"T! the night is finally here you're going to meet your soul mate!"Kori squealed as she and Tania practiced "the bump."  
  
"yeah, atleast that's what he said in his message."Tania spoke"must admit though he was a little less poetic in this last note."  
  
"what do you expect from the man, Shakespeer!?"  
  
"you ready---oh, girls"Kori's mother marvelled over the two beautiful teens."bringing back memories you know I used to do my hair just like that.Of course you know that style's comming back...Kor, wha' cha' think, am I hipe...am I 'with it' is that the saying you kids always use."  
  
"no mom,"Kori said sympatheticly as she looked onto her up-him mother."no."she repeated in shame.  
  
"are you funky cats about ready to go?"Kori's mom began once again.  
  
"yeah, we are Mrs.Richardson."Tania smiled.  
  
"yeah just let me get our skates."  
  
Their day full of raiding the shopping males and cheking out all the cute Boston boys were done, as Kay, Simone and Jessica went to Charity's for the final fitting.  
  
"hey guys."Charity smiled as she waddled, her way down the stairs her personal body guard not too far behind.  
  
"looks like you've been taking care of my cousin well."kay rose her brow as she loooked towards her friend.  
  
"I try, but it's a difficult task."Miguel joked."you ladies have fun...I'll be in my office if you need anything."  
  
"alright Miguel."the girls chimmed,as they all focuced on a very preggers Charity.  
  
"look at you, girl...Charity the mommy."Simone smiled, as she embraced the woman.  
  
"how's everything going?"Kay asked concerned, as she help Charity sit.  
  
"I'm, alright...a little anxious, I can't wait for the baby to finally come out so I can finally move around again."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"are you sure you can handel all of this,Charity I mean I could always get someone else."  
  
"at this hour?no,"she insisted, getting up from her seat walking towards the dress,"don't worry about us, or the wedding dress for that matter...I don't mean to be biast; but I've really outdone myself on this one."  
  
The guys got back from their night not too soon after, Marcus quickly braught himself to the phone to check up on his michevious little sister.He dialed the numbers quickly, knowing Kori's number by heart."hello?hey Lola how are you tonight?"  
  
"I'm good Mark, how about you?"  
  
"can't complain, is Tania there?"  
  
"no,"she paused thinking Marcus would know that Tania and Kori were at the disco."she's at the roler disco dance."  
  
"oh really."Marcus replied enraged."oh, I almost forgot, that disco dance, well I just wanted to know if Kori and t made it there okay? did they?"  
  
"yeah, they did."  
  
"good...great, talk to you later Mrs.Robison."  
  
"alright, Marcus."  
  
So, his little sister wanted to play games...she knew Marcus didn't want her going to this dance, theire would be boys there."but momma said I could go!" she said, he didn't care what their momma said Marcus didn't want her going and that was that!He didn't want to take it this far, but with a betrayl as great as this one came revenge, a very embarasing revenge!  
  
"you made it."Ray-J smiled, as he skated towards her.  
  
"how couldn't I, you know I love to boogie"Tania teased, as her and Ray-J skated arm and arm, Kori was off in the distance skating with a few other handsome gentlemen, having the time of her fifeteen year old life.  
  
Tania looked over at her friend, he wasn't looking as smooth as he naturally was.He was quiet and avoided eye contact with her, he even looked a little nervous.  
  
"T, there's something I have to tell you."  
  
"really what?"  
  
'we can dance, dance,dance...  
  
clap you're hands,hands,hands...  
  
All night long.  
  
If you're in the mood, do what you   
  
wanna do...  
  
we can party all night long.'  
  
"ooh this is my favorite, c'mon?"Tania dragged, Ray-j.  
  
"I guess, what I have to say can wait."he nodded as they skated on.  
  
"Tania's off where?"Miguel rose his brow, as Marcus barked on."oh c'mon Marcus it's just a dance...you should really lay off you're little sister this is ridiculous."Marcus enterupted him once more barking on."alright fine, I'll be there in a fe minutes."Miguel hung up the phone while shaking his head profoundly, while making his way down the hallway to the livingroom.  
  
"wow, Jessica...you don't look half bad."Miguel smirked, as he walked in.  
  
"thanks Mikey,"Jessica rolled her eyes at him she laughed"I do look radiant don't I."  
  
"so what brings you to the living room, want to join in the festivities"Kay teased, as Charity kept working on the dress.  
  
"no, I have to go...Marcus is having anothet crisis with Tania; duty calls."  
  
"I see,"Simone spoke.  
  
"yeah, I'll be back soon honey you three better be good..."he trailed, while he left.  
  
"I'm surprised he didn't ask one of you to be my babysitter."Charity hissed.  
  
"don't tempt me!" he trailed.  
  
"I'm still against this." Miguel repeated, as the guys filled into the Harmony high gym...with thier skates strapped.  
  
"well you're hear aren't you!"Marcus snapped"plus is isn't going to take much, all were going to do is go in snatch my lying little sister and go out."  
  
"whatever you say..."Miguel sighed.  
  
'girl close you're eyes...  
  
let the rhythm get into to you.  
  
Don't try to fight it there ain't nothing  
  
that you can do.  
  
Relax you're mind, lay back  
  
and groove with mind.  
  
When you feel that beat,  
  
then we can rock the boogie  
  
share that beat of love...  
  
I wanna rock with you.(all night.)  
  
dance you in the day.(sunlight.)  
  
I wanna rock with you.(all night.)  
  
  
  
Rock the night away...  
  
Out on the floor...  
  
"so anyways you were saying Ray."Tania looked back, at him.  
  
"you know what that can wait."Ray-J grimmaced, liking where he was just fine.  
  
"okay."Tania finished continuing to dance, or roller skate rather.Not noticing her brother and his friends making their way in.  
  
Josh was getting into a serious groove as he got lost in teenagers.Luckily, like always one of his boys were there to yank him out of possible trouble.  
  
"now where is she?"Marcus questioned himself as he searched for her, in the crowded room.  
  
There ain't nobody there but us,  
  
girl when you moove, there's a magic  
  
that must be love!  
  
So take it so, we've got so far to go...  
  
When you feel that heat...  
  
Tania was having so much fun with Ray-J, she almost forgot about the good times they've always had with him.Suddenlly she really didn't give a damn about her secret admierer, Ray-J was cute...he was alright, she looked back at him with a smile, and turned away.Something told her to look back and so she did and who else would she meet.  
  
"damn you Marcus!"Tania screetched, as she skated her way outside.  
  
"don't you use that tone of voice with me Tania Lauraine Alicia Brown, I specificly forbade you to go to this dance, yet here you are shaking it up with some guy."  
  
"that wasn't some guy Mark, it was Ray-J."  
  
"look at me and see if I care..."Tania turned towards him"I don't care!"  
  
"you know what?"Tania narrowed her eyes to her brother as she rested her arms on her hips."you'll never see me as grown up, all you see me as is chubby T momma's baby."  
  
"I know that's right."Marcus huffed.  
  
"I'm fifteen years old Marcus, why do you keep treating me like I'm five? you know what don't even dignify that with an answer, I'm going over to Pilar's house atleast she treats me with respect, c'mon Miguel."she ordered the man as they headed towards his car.  
  
"you better come back here T!" Marcus shouted, as Miguel helped her into the passanger's seat.  
  
"you really messed things up, man"Jhon finally said, as he and Jhosh rolled away leaving their friend with his thoughts on the events.  
  
The drive was a quite one for Tania and Miguel.  
  
"you know what I think,"Miguel began as he drove, catching one of Tania's chilling look."I'll...I'll tell you what I think, the only reason Marcus does all the stupid things is because, he's having a hard time dealing with you being all grown up."  
  
Tania remained silent as she listened.  
  
"somewhere deep down, he still wants to be your hero...you know just like he was when we were kids."  
  
Maybe Miguel had some point. She thought as they drove, maybe her growing up was just as hard on her as it was on Marcus, I guess she could understand that...but he was so not forgiven.  
  
The party was full fletched downstairs, as Jessica stood infront of her mirror in her room.Looking at her wedding dress,"I can't believe I'm acctually going to have the wedding of my dreams."Jessica smiled, as she played around with her dress.  
  
Her phone began to ring, as she steped away from the mirror and answered it."hello?"  
  
"hey beautiful."  
  
"Reese you know it's bad luck---"  
  
"oh, not if you're on the phone"Reese laughed"I just wanted to say I missed you."  
  
"aww, I missed you too sugar bear."Jessica said in a heart warming tone"now get off the phone before you jinx the whole thing!"she clicked off the phone in a perky manner.  
  
Kay couldn't sleep, she had no intrest in staring anyone raw booty if it wasn't her husbands.So she went home to spend quality time with Fox and Alexia.She still couldn't sleep, so she decided to go upstairs and finally clean up her office.It was so clustered with papers and past articles she's done but she managed to clear through everything before dawn.She searched the entire room pausing at the window to admire the sun comming up from the horizon, turning around something caught her eye it was a picture of her and Grace, she was about five in the picture.She remembered the day so vividly it was Kay's first day of school, she was wearing her favorite pik dress, she remebered the day before she was playing around outside with it on, and she fell into a puddle of mud, she was so mad and sure her mom would grill her to the core, after she'd told her about a thousand times to be careful with it. Instead, Grace stayed up all night washing it and pressing it, good as new for her to wera the next mourning.  
  
Kay found a seat, and watched the sun come up as she thought of the good times she and her mother shared.  
  
Charity was having a hard time sleeping too, she was worried.Eve, said that there wasn't anything wrong with the baby,but she couldn't help but wonder if the baby wasn't comming know would it ever come? and with that worry braught many others like was she even fit to be a mother? she was only twenty- two...maybe she really dind't know the first thing about motherhood.Sure, she could be fine with everyone elses children, but how was she going to react with her own.She loved this baby more than she could ever imagine, and she really didn't want to mess up with them.  
  
There Charity sat, lost in all her worries as she felt, a hand reach out for hers.She settled herself down, ans rested her head on Miguel's chest, as he gently kissed her on her forehead, and the two finally fell asleep. 


	21. UnexpectedTo Say The Least

Twenty Three- Unexpected...To Say The Least.  
  
**RomaticShadeOfBlue--you were right on the dot girl ! ; )**  
  
The bacheorette pad was busy, buzzing with women left and right.Primping Jessica for her big momement which was minutes away.Grace whizzed around the room, camera and tissues in each hand, she paused behind Jessica snapping yet another picture...this was the very moment her and Faith were identical both over emotional loving mothers.  
  
"oh, honey you look so beautiful!" she began in asheepish tone grabbing another kleenex.  
  
"you know mom, that was the third time you've said it tonight."Jessica laughed, as she stood.  
  
"I know."  
  
"yeah, Grace we all know."Kay hissed"now would you mind doing us all a favour, and giving my sister some space to gather her thoughts."Kay finished while opening the door.  
  
Grace glared at her daughter for a moment, before leaving."sure."  
  
"kay--"  
  
"I know,"she sighed"Kay don't you think you were a little harsh on mom, blah--blah--blah,"Kay joked, as she continued to hel her sister get ready.  
  
"second wedding this year! who knows maybe I'll be next!"Simone exclaimed, as the two girls looked at her in awe, before cracking up in laughter."you're right, I deserved that!"  
  
Theresa was in the chapel with all of the guys making sure everything was perfect.She past Reese and his best men walking up to the front of the church, pausing her attention on Rick who was looking particulairy dashing.  
  
"looking good, Theresa."Rick commented.  
  
"not too bad "Theresa smiled.  
  
"you know that I was talking about the chapel."  
  
"so was I." Theresa smiled confidantly."alright guys, at you're places it's almost showtime."her eyes searched the room"where is the father!?"  
  
"right here Mrs."the priest ran up not wanting to defy the woman in charge.  
  
"good, I'll open the doors everyone must be getting here soon."  
  
First walked in Pilar and her date.Afterwards Marcus, Lauryn Tania and Kori, the siblling avoided heavy contact with eachother seeing as how things went the other night.Then the whole crowd started to pile in one after the other starting with Antonio, Liz and little Asia to Sheridan, Luis and their clan.Fox, came in with Alexia dressed in an adorable white dress, since she was walking like a fiend, Jessica couldn't imagine anyone better to be her flower girl.  
  
"are you just about ready, Charity."Miguel called out from the botton of the stairs.  
  
"just a minute."she responded.  
  
"if you keep this up, well make it to the end of the wedding"  
  
"funny...very funny."Charity smirked as she made her way down the stairs.  
  
"well look at you."he smiled helping her with her down the stairs.  
  
"I try."Charity joked.  
  
"are you ready, to go now?"Miguel questioned with new impatience.  
  
"no I think, I'll just go back upstairs and change."she replied sacrasticlly."let's go."  
  
Minutes past, and Jessica wasn't comming.Everyone was beginning to worry about what was happening, to Jessica and the rest of the wedding party, especially Reese and Sam.They both eyed eachother respectively befor Sam casually pulled ghis future son in law aside.  
  
"this better not have anything to do with you."  
  
"I asure you sir, it doesn't."  
  
"I wonder what's going on."Lauryn questioned as she turned to Charity.  
  
"I don't know, hope everything's alright."  
  
"I can't believe this is happening!" Jessica whinned, as she began to walk towards the chapel.  
  
"it's not that bad Jess."Kay comforted.  
  
"not that bad."Jessica repeated as she nodded"not that bad she says!would you look at this dress, it's ruined!"Jessica screetched at the stain that was so obviously put on her dress."why did I eat something before I left."  
  
"because you were hungry, what were you going to do, pass out on the isle."Kay quipped.  
  
"no!"Jessica replied the conversation being interrupted by her cell phone."hello?"  
  
"Jessica ?"  
  
"Chad?"  
  
"I have some bad news."  
  
"you do?"Jessica answered trying to control her emotion.  
  
"it's about Serena, I'm sorry she just go a terrible cold and she is in no condition to sing."  
  
"um hum"Jessica replied opening the church doors."that's alright Chad, I just guess I'll have to do with the normal wedding march."she laughed wryly."alright, I'll see you in there...thank you."  
  
Quiet before the storm, Jessica astood infront of the opening to the chapel ready to get the whole thing started.  
  
"Jess what about you're dress."  
  
"I don't care."she laughed once more"I don't care, I still have the perfect wedding so what about a few minor set backs."She turned to her sister."would you mind getting Daddy for me?"  
  
"no problem."Kay said, as she halfy opened the chapel doors, to signal Sam and Alexia.As her father came into sight, all Jessica's troubles seemed to float away, as she gingerly reached out for his hand.Sam marveled at his daughter, her smile was wide and radiant she looked like she didn't have a worry in the world.He couldn't believe how cruel life was being, having to give up one daughter after another in what seemed like days, which were in truth years.  
  
"are you ready."Sam managed to get out, the words peircing through his heart.  
  
"yup."Jessica smiled as she cued her brides maids to walk out, as that was done she slowly turned around towards her father.She stepped onto her tip-toes and gently kissed his cheek while whispering."thank you, Daddy."  
  
Her was a bit confused about what his little girl was thanking him for, he hadn't been father of the year lately, but whatever it was, he was content with it.  
  
"Reese told me about everything."she continued to whisper.  
  
"you're welcome, Jessie."Sam replied quietly."but,"Jessica had a feeling there would be a but"when you go away to Montreal with Reese, don't forget--"he pasued, as he foccused compleatly on his daughter."just don't forget that you're my little girl."  
  
Jessica smiled while sliding her arm in his."I'll always be you're little girl."  
  
Sam nodded quietly, as the wedding march echoed through the chapel and he took his first step with Jessica down the isle.As he walked farther away, from the doorway and closer to Jessica's future, memory's of Jessica and Kay flodded through his memory, when they were born to when they took their first steps, or when they said their first words.To the awful day they introduced the men they wanted to spend their lives with...the men that would scoop his babies away from him.The walk was shorted then he would of liked, but he gave Jessica away willingly as he made his way to the pew where his wife and daughter sat.  
  
"we are gathered here today, to join the union of Jessica-Rose-Bennett and Reese-Corn---"  
  
Reese caughed to cew off his oh, so embaracing middle name, wich was futile beacause everyone in that chapel knew.  
  
"oh right."the priest chuckled happilly."Reese Durkee.Before we start this ceremony, the couple has chosen the voice of, Tania Brown, to speak a verse."  
  
Tania stood from her pew, with the crumpelled piece of paper clenched in her hands, as she walked up to the podium.  
  
Charity sat, quietly in the pew enjoying the final results of what was a beautiful wedding.Her stomach was tied in knots for some reason, but she shrugged that off and foccused compleatly on the wedding.The pain didn't go away as time past it just worsened, until Charity was bitting her lip so she wouldn't scream in pure agony.Figures! Charity thought to herself, as she clenched her stomach casually the day something big happenens her baby just up and decides it's time to pay a visit.  
  
"Miguel,"she whispered quietly as he looked towards her.  
  
"what is it, honey?"  
  
"I just wanted you to know, that I love you no matter what I might do--or say tonight."  
  
He rose his brow, at the awkward statement before speaking"I love you too, but why---"his eyes widdened as everything came into full circle"now!?"  
  
Charity shook her head speedilly."my water, just broke and I think I just might--" her sentence was interupted in a loud scream, suddenly everyone's attention was turned towarsd the couple.  
  
"way to be subtle babe."Miguel joked, as he helped her up.  
  
"I couldn't help it this hurts."Charity responded, as Faith bolted from her pew.  
  
"oh my goodness, Charity's going under labour!"she exclaimed at the top of her lungs.  
  
The crowd made an awkward silent gasp, as Jessica and Reese darted towards Charity.  
  
"aww, C couldn't this wait, for a few minutes."Reese childfully huffed, not really thinking.  
  
"I really don't think that's going to happen."Charity huffed, as Miguel thre his keys towards Marcus.No way he was going to drive under all of this.  
  
"why don't you call the abulance?"Pilar spoke up.  
  
"they'll take too long, and this baby is comming now"Marcus called out as the three made their way out."Lauryn, would you mind dropping Tania and Kori off to the reception hall?"  
  
"no problem,"Lauryn responded in all the excitement.  
  
Marcus made his way out, but not before giving Lauryn and earth shattering kiss."thanks."he breathed out before running out.  
  
"it's going to be okay, Charity we'll get you to the hospital in no time."Miguel reasured as he secured his wife in the back seat of his escalade.Closing the door, as Marcus ran towards him he looked upon his childhood freind who looked as if the man was about to pass out.  
  
"uh, Mikey?"  
  
"what's up Mark."Miguel huffed as he leaned across the van.  
  
"I just wanted you to know, that you've been like a brother to me these past twenty years."  
  
"likewise."Miguel responded with a slight smile.  
  
"and, you know more than ever I want you to know that I--I love you man, and I'm going to miss you."  
  
"miss me?" Miguel rose his brow."where am I going?"  
  
"well we aren't kids anymore Mike, you have a wife"He laughed"and a baby, you really wont have anymore time for me and the boys anymore..."he trailed sadness in his voice.  
  
"oh would you stop that, you're my brother... man I'll always have time for you" he went in for a slight very manly hug."I'm going to need a babysitter."  
  
The two laughed, before Charity turned down the car window.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt here, " she huffed."but I'm in the middle of labour here! and it'd be real nice if someone could get me to the hospital so I won't have my baby in the back of this car!"  
  
" right!" they both chimmed, almost forgetting about that factor.  
  
"were comming Charity!"Marcus screetched, as they jumped into the car and sped off, only to be stopped by a police officer not too far along the way."don't worry, just stay calm."Marcus hissed, as the office drew closer to the window."hi."he smiled.  
  
"do you have any idea how fast you were going son?"he questioned in a gruff tone, as he wrote something down on his pad.  
  
"I do, officer...but I you don't understand!"  
  
"don't I?" the officer rose his brow.  
  
"yeah you don't, you see my bestfriend's wife is about to deliever my future niece or nephew and it be reall nice, if you could let us go before the unthinkable happens!"  
  
"TOO LATE!"Charity screamt, as both Marcus and the officer looked towards the back seat.  
  
"what!?"they both quipped.  
  
"this baby is comming...NOW!" 


	22. Perfect Imperfection

Chapter Twenty Two-Perfect Imperfection.  
  
"this baby is comming...NOW!" the words repeated themselves in the young mens mind's,suddenly everything went into slow motion as Miguel and Marcus swallowed Charity's choice words;But what were young men such as themselves supposed to do in such a situation as grave as the one which presented itself...panic, panic like they've never paniced in their entire lives combined!With that thought in mind, Marcus looked calm as he pressed down on the gas pedal speeding away, leaving the flabbergasted police officer in their dust.He sped into his car, and began a speed chase after the trio.  
  
"Marcus what the hell are you thinking!?" Miguel screamt from the back of the car still trying to calm Charity.  
  
"what else do you think?"he retorted clenching, the steering wheel and pushing Miguel's car to it's limits."Charity just said she didn't want her baby born in a car, and quite frankly I'm in no mood to pay any damn parking ticket.So here we are!"Marcus chuckled as he made a sharp turn down a secluded street."hold on tight."he ordered as he picked up more speed,Charity and Miguel looked out of the rear window the face the police car high on their tail.  
  
The young couple couldn't help but leave the wedding in a shambels, as Kay and Theresa got everyone back into wedding mode.The two thought with everything that had just went on in the past hour, it was best for the whole wedding to start once more...who could it hurt.Jessica retreated, to the church office don't get her wrong she was extatic that Charity's baby was comming, but that didn't take away from the fact she was mad as hell her perfect wedding was turning itslef into a perfect disaster!Fourtunately, being the geniouses that Grace and Faith were they were able to nip out the oh so obvious stain on Jeaaica's dress.Yet, but alas the fixing of her dream dress sure as hell couldn't fix what was supposed to be her dream wedding.  
  
"Jessica!"Reese called out from the other end of the door, as Jessica's wedding party turned to her.  
  
"what do you want Reese?"Jessica questioned flatly.  
  
That's a question Reese chuckled to himself as he continued."well, I'd like to tell you what I want, if I can atleast come in."  
  
"you know we can't do that Reese---"  
  
"has the past hour erase your memory, honey I've already seen the wedding dress--now can I come in!?"  
  
----  
  
Meanwhile allot of the kids were confused about the past hours events, their parents tried to explain it as well as they could to a bunch of two to three year olds but some wanted more profound asnwers...such as M.J and L.J.  
  
"mommy what's wrong with Auntie Charity?"L.J asked as he looked wonderously up at his mother.  
  
"well baby,"Sheridan began."Aunt Charity and Uncle Miguel, are having a baby...like Sherry."  
  
"oh."L.J nodded at the explaination, as he turned away from his mother.  
  
M.J's face was in the form of another impending question as he looked up at Sheridan"mom, where do babies come from?"  
  
They knew they'd have to answer this question sooner or later, but now!?Luis and Sheridan both exchanged looks, as Sheridan looked down adoringly at her sons."there's an answer to you're questions darlings, but you'll just have to wait until you're a little older for the answer."  
  
"aww mom!" they whinned.  
  
Luis looked on as he held Sherry tightly."you know,"he whispered to his little girl"you were always my favorite."he cooed, while smiling at her.  
  
__________  
  
"alright,"Marcus breathed,"we lost him."he ended, slowing down a bit as they got into the hospital parking lot.  
  
After ever so lighly placing Charity into a wheel chair, Miguel wheeled Charity to the front office to meet Betty.Knowing this was no, flase alarm she quickly took Charity into a nearby hospital cubicle, tending to her before her doctor arrived.  
  
"thank you Betty that will be all," the man said, as he entered the cubicle, Miguel not too far behind him.  
  
Charity looked up, as her eyes foccused towards the unfimilar doctor.She was gratefull for him being their to deliver the baby but she still wondered why Eve wasn't around seeing as she left with Julian not too long after the comotion at the church.Eve assured Charity that she'd be there to deliver the baby no matter what...yet, she was nowhere to be found.  
  
"hello, Mrs Lopez-Fidzgerald."Dr.Hunters began, while looking up at her charts.  
  
She didn't mean to be rude, or demanding...but this just had to be said."where's...where's Dr.Russel?"  
  
"well, it seems that she's just gotten stuck in awful trafic and she won't be able to get here in time.So I'll be you're doctor tonight."he smiled tentively while his eyes went back to her charts.  
  
"but that's impossible,"Charity pressed unitentually"she was right behind us, she's supposed to be here!"  
  
Dr. Hunters sighed quietly, as he looked up at Charity seeing somewhat where she was comming from hearing what had went on at Saint-Mary Margrettes."I know, this is not the best time for you Mrs. but you're just going to have to let me do my job."he began sincerely"you could ask any of the doctors here...you and you're baby are in the best of care."  
  
"I think---"Miguel started only to be interrupted.  
  
"you really have no say in this right now Miguel!"Charity glared into him.Him! the man who put her in all this.  
  
"what?"Miguel breathed"honey I thought we already went over this!?--"he began refuring to many occasions where they'd joke about the situation.  
  
"well I lied"Charity answered crisply, as she felt yet another labour pain."if you hadn't of laid a hand on me!...maybe this wouldn't of happened!"Charity bantered.  
  
Miguel was familiar with this, he stood and listened to this as kay cursed the life out of Fox while she was delivering Alexia.Now while Fox and Miguel shared the quality, of handling every possible thing the Standish women had to dish out.Miguel just couldn't help but retort, when he and Charity faught."well, honey I didn't do anything you didn't ask for." he responded, astonishing Dr.Hunters.  
  
"I can't believe you just said that in here of all places!"Charity said.  
  
"well I can't believe you're blaming ME for this!"  
  
"excuse me,"Dr.Hunters quietly tried to get a word in.  
  
"this is priceless Miguel."the couple dismissed the poor man."I thought we'd be able to get through this without a fight, but yet again you cease to amaze!"  
  
"I'm sorry---"Dr.Hunters tried again.  
  
"well the feeling is most definately mutual my sweet!"Miguel snarled.  
  
Betty and Marcus stood on the other side, Marcus expected something like this to happen.No matter how much they loved eachother, Miguel and Charity had a nack for finding something to bicker over, tonight the baby was perfect.  
  
"are they always like this?"Betty asked astounded.  
  
Marcus nodded humourously as the two leaned in to ivesdrop more.  
  
______________  
  
"well you're hear, what do you want to say?"Jessica began as Simone closed the door, giving the two some time alone.  
  
Reese gulped quietly, noticing Jessica was having one of her moods and he didn't want to say anything to push her off the edge."why don't you sit down" he suggested, as she looked over at him skeptickly.  
  
"why?"  
  
"no reason I just want to talk."  
  
"you want to end this wedding don't you?"she began dramaticlly actually taking Reese's advice to sit."you want to break up with me don't you?"  
  
"no!?"Reese exclaimed"trust me sugar bear if I wanted to do that I would of done it a long time ago!"he joked realizing Jessica didn't find that at all funny."no, I just wanted to see how you were doing seeing the things that just went on."  
  
"I'm alright, I guess I deserve this...for pressing for the perfect wedding."  
  
"no,"he smiled as he went over to her"things like this just happen...no one ever expects them they just do.Guess that's just how life is."  
  
Jessica nodded in agreance.  
  
"you know what you have to do?"  
  
"what's that?"  
  
"you have to get out into that chapel, and walk down that ilse...and marry me, again."  
  
Jessica laughed softly, as she stood from her chair."I think that's a good idea." she smiled, as she leaned in to kiss him.  
  
"are you---"Sam was interrupted catching the two.  
  
The two let go of eachother, as they stepped apart.  
  
"are you ready to go now, sweetheart?"Sam snapped glaring at Reese but this time not as murderous as the other times.  
  
"yes, daddy."  
  
_________________  
  
"EXCUSE ME!" Dr.Hunters interrupted for what was to be his third time! Finally braking up the sqwable between the couple."good God, Eve warn me about this over the phone, but this is atrocious!"he scowled, as the two suddenly settled down."now, Charity when did you contractions start?"  
  
"well, I've been feeling them ever since this mourning."Charity admited, as she sat up in the uncomfortable hospital bed,leaving Miguel astonished.  
  
"just as I suspected,"He began walking outside, to get some of the nurses to his assistance.  
  
Miguel quietly and stubbornly pulled up a seat next to Charity.She knew he was going to chew into her for not telling about her early contractions, but she didn't want that to end up to be yet another false alarm...however some how like always Miguel turned out to surprise her as he reached out for her hand"you are," he began"the most complicated woman I have ever met..."  
  
Charity shrugged nonchalantly at the fact, as she pulled up the covers with her free hand.  
  
"and, I love you."  
  
Slowly she turned her head, and faced him once more.While giggling softly" you're the simplest man I've ever met...guess were a match made in heaven huh?"they laughed."I don't know how we've put up with each other for so long."she smiled turning to him.  
  
Miguel shook his head in response"but, I'm glad we have."  
  
They both turned to the curtains as Dr.Hunters came in with his assistants."were going to take Charity to the O.R here, the baby's succesfully gotten down to her cervix and her contractions are at a resonable rate." he went on speaking haflty to Miguel and the other nurses.Charity gave off a nervous smile to Miguel and Marcus as the team rolled her off to the O.R.  
  
"boy what are you doing standing here!"Marcus scowled, as he motioned to hit Miguel over the head."follow her!" he ordered as he went.Leaving Betty and him behind,"sometimes I worry about him"he went on speaking to Betty.  
  
__________________  
  
Chad awaited at the chapel doors, catching up with Tania as Jessica crossed their paths.  
  
"oh, Jessica good news!"Chad smiled, as he and Tania walked over to him.  
  
"what's good news?did Mark call about the baby!?" she smiled.  
  
"no"Tania replied, taking over"but we did find someone else to sing at the wedding."she turned to Chad.  
  
"our cousins."  
  
"your cousins?"Jessica repeated awkwardly.  
  
"yeah, Kevin and Joseph...they're not acctually are cousins cousins more like twice removed on my momther's side" Chad explained.  
  
"I see."Jessica nodded, as she shrugged the whole thing off"alright let's do it then."besides what else did she have to loose!She took her place beside, Sam as they awaited for the ceremony to begin.  
  
___________________  
  
The operating room was filled with Charity's screams of agony, as her contractions came closer together.As she sat in position, ready to deliver her first born momentarally.Her mind recollected to the first moment she heard the news, of her pregnancy.The knots that built themselves in the pit of her stomach as they did the first moment she met him...or the moment she felt love in her heart, or the moment she lost that love.All that lead her to this very point in time ran through her memory, good times, and some bad times aswell all pausing in that very room.Now sharing that with her own.  
  
"are you ready now?"Sam chuckled, as he took his arm in Jessica's one last time.  
  
"yes."she smiled, as the ceremony began...hopefully minus the outburts from any othert of her familly members.She had to admit Kevin and Joseph were actually quite good, and awkwardly familiar.  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby   
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby   
  
Baby...  
  
I'm so glad.  
  
I will never find another lover   
  
Sweeter than you, sweeter than you   
  
And I will never find another lover   
  
More precious than you   
  
More precious than you...  
  
Girl you are Close to me, you're like my mother   
  
Close to me, just like my father   
  
Close to me, just like my sister   
  
Close to me, just like my brother   
  
You are the only one, you're my everything   
  
And for you this song I sing...  
  
perfect imperfection Jessica smiled to herself as she walked down the isle along side her father, her doe eyes searched the room surrounded by her loved ones.So, this wasn't the wedding she spent the most part of her life planning, she didn't care.She got something better.  
  
All my life I prayed for someone like you   
  
And I thank God that I   
  
That I finally found you, baby   
  
All my life I prayed for someone like you   
  
And I hope that you   
  
Feel the same way too   
  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too....  
  
The preists word's, were sage and truthful and Tania's spoken verse of the twenty thirs psalm was trully beautiful, all these things Jessica took into account as the wedding went on, funny how she requested all of these things to happen but she never really paid allot of attention to them.They were just things she saw in the weddings she marveled over in her childhood, and wanted so much to be in her very own wedding.  
  
"Jessica-Rose Bennet I take thee as my lawful wedded wife, through sickness and health t'ill death do us part." Reese began shakilly, as he placed the ring on Jessica's finger.He couldn't believe his luck, his want to be not like the others kind of put a huge damper on his love life, I mean he did have his casual fling with Kay and he did have to admit he was crazy over her, but alas we all know how that turned out.He was heartbroken, when she left him for Miguel not that he hadn't already seen it comming, but Jessica she changed all of that...she made him happy, and he'd do anything in his power to make her just as happy as he made him.  
  
I said you're all that I'm thinking of...  
  
Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger  
  
Your all I'm thinking of  
  
I praise the Lord above, I cherish every hug.  
  
I really love you, so much baby, baby  
  
All my life I prayed for someone like you   
  
And I thank God that I   
  
That I finally found you, baby   
  
All my life I prayed for someone like you   
  
And I hope that you   
  
Feel the same way too   
  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too....  
  
"alright, dear I want you to push as much as you can"Dr.Hunter asked, as Charity did as asked.  
  
She was huffing and puffing, as much as she could but the pain just wouldn't go away and it worsened with every single push, but what more could it hurt to try those wonderful breathing excerises one.More.Time."AHH! they're not working!" she roared"why aren't they working!?"  
  
Miguel had an answer for that, but he thought he was better of keeping it to himself."why don't we try those breathing excercises one more time... huh?"  
  
"forget, breathing excercises."she continued"this isn't working!"  
  
"just give it one more try."Miguel coaxed even though, Cahrity was squeazing his hand a little two hard and he began to loose feeling in it.  
  
You're All That I Ever Know,  
  
When You Smile All My Face Always Seems To Glow,  
  
You Turn My Life Around,  
  
You Pick Me Up When I Was Down,  
  
You're All That I Ever Know,  
  
When You Smile My Face Glow  
  
You Pick Me Up When I Was Down  
  
Say...You're All That I Ever Know  
  
When You Smile My Face Glows   
  
You Pick Me Up When I Was Down  
  
And I Hope That You  
  
Feel The Same Way Too  
  
Yes I Pray That You Do Love Me Too...  
  
"by the state of Maine, and by the order of this church.I pronouce you, Mr and Mrs Reese Durkee...you may now kiss the bride."  
  
All my life I prayed for someone like you   
  
And I thank God that I   
  
That I finally found you, baby   
  
All my life I prayed for someone like you   
  
And I hope that you   
  
Feel the same way too   
  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too....  
  
The crowd errupted in applause as the two headed down the isle.Pilar and faith followed not too far behind giving their congrats, and rushing out the door to meet their new grand-child.  
  
All my life I prayed for someone like you   
  
And I thank God that I   
  
That I finally found you...  
  
After all the struggle the final push was made, and Dr.Hunters caught the bay right in time as it's small cried filled the hospital room."well,"he smiled, as he craddled it."I must say she's the most beautiful baby I've delivered in a long while."  
  
"she?"the couple repeated awkwardly, as they exchanged looks both seriously expecting a little boy.  
  
Dr. Hunters continued to smile, as he nodded."yes, Mrs.Lopez Fidzgerald you...just gave birth to a little baby girl."he cooed as he looked on to her, gingerly handing her to Betty.  
  
Within a few minutes Betty, cleaned and swaddled the wide eyed baby up and headed towards the couple."why don't you give her to mommy."she beamed, as she gently placed her in Miguel's arms.  
  
Here she was, his little girl.So tiny, her eyes like his"what an introduction,"he teased as he held her, trying deperatly to stop her from crying."I know,"he soothed as she silenced a bit.I'm a natural! he thought to himself."hey, I'm you're daddy.The one you'll always turn to when, you get hurt...or when you're sad or scared, when life isn't treating you well."he smiled"and I promise I'll always be there for you...I'll make you fell better when you're hurt or scared, and I'll try my best to make things right when you think your world is falling apart...Hey, I'll even...chase away all those nasty boys."he must of went through millions worth of promises to her, before turning around and walking towards Charity who was listening to their whole conversation.  
  
She was numb as she hold the small baby in her arms, she couldn't really say anything that Miguel hadn't already said to her, so she just admired the child's beauty...her child.Slowly Cahrity lifted her closer as she softly kissed, the baby's little nose.Errupting in tears herself, she managed to stop herself as she looked up at Miguel with a slight smile."I feel like I could hold her forever."she began her chin quivering"what did we ever do, to deserve her?"she questioned, as she settled the baby in her arms.  
  
Miguel was silent for a moment, as he took a seat beside Charity."something, real good."he smiled as he kissed her gently.  
  
Outside, a big crowd began to form all at once bombarding Marcus in questions about the baby.Mostly Jessica, she was anxious to see the baby that insisted to be at the wedding."I don't know, I don't know!"Marcus screetched."I haven't even seen them yet."  
  
"Marcus Brown?"Dr.Hunters inquired into the crowd.  
  
"yes?"  
  
"Charity and Miguel want to see you?They say it's important."everyones attention went towards the yound man, as he seperated from the crowd and followed the doctor.  
  
_________________________  
  
"aww! Marcus began sheepishly, as he entered the room walking in on the new family" makes me want to take out my carmera, or something."he smiled as he went towards the couple."can I?" he questioned as Charity placed the little girl in his arms."so what's you're name?"he asked the baby, as she gave him an awkward look.  
  
"we decided on Brianna, for her first name."Miguel beggan.  
  
"yeah, that's kind of why we wanted to see you."Charity continued"we thought about it, and we thought who else would be a better God father than you, that is if you'd like to be."  
  
"me?"Marcus questioned, as the couple nodded."of..."he paused."of course I will."  
  
"good, with that said, Charity and I haven't been able to decide on a good middle name.Maybe you have a better idea then we do."  
  
Marcus nodded, as he looked onto little Briannalittle Mikeyhe thought to himself, tseeing the same look of innocence and mishief he saw in her father when they were small.little Mikey. he thought again, as he looked over at Charity and Miguel."Michelle."  
  
"so it is,"Charity smiled."Brianna-Michelle Lopez-Fidzgerald."  
  
As that was said the whole wedding party filled themselves into, the hospital room surrounding the young couple and Brianna, saying the ususal 'oh, how cute!' and fighting over which side of the familly she looked more like, until Eve husseled everyone out demanding that Charity had some rest.So the crowd, left leaving their congradulations and best wishes for the pair and their new baby, as they headed to the wedding reception.Kay stayed behind to sit with Charity for awhile before, heading to the nursery with Alexia to introduce her to her new cousin.  
  
"who's that?"Kay cooed, as Alexia excitedly pointed to her new cousin.Kay turned as she felt someone standing beside her.  
  
"what a night huh?"  
  
"yeah,"kay smiled softly"what a night, it kind of makes everything else seem less important."  
  
Grace nodded quietly, watching Alexia look on at her new cousin."hold her."Kay said, taken suprise by her words.  
  
"what?"Grace asked also taken by her words.  
  
"it's about time, my daughter meet her grandmother."Kay smiled tentively, as Alexia opened her arms to Grace.  
  
"Kay..."Grace began her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"and I think it's time, I have my mother back."Kay ended, as she took Grace and Alexia in her arms." I love you mom...I always will."Kay whispered softly, as she kissed her mom and daughter on the cheek softly.  
  
____________________  
  
The wedding reception was at full blast, and everyone was having a good time.Reese and Jessica looked on at all the smiling faces, as Sam asked his daughter for one last dance.  
  
"may I have this dance?"Marcus smiled as he reached out his hand to his little sister.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
  
The brother and sister remained silent briefly."I'm sorry" they both sighed.  
  
"I was just trying to look out for you, like I always have been...I know I'm pushy, but I have the best intentions."  
  
"I know, I shouldn't have doubted you...I mean after all you are my hero."Tania smiled, as she hugged her older brother before calling Lauryn over for him, as she saw her him dance with what possibly was his next girlfriend, she felt glad, glad that she had a big brother like him in her life... and glad that he was too busy with Lauryn to see her sneak away to be with Ray-J, Hey! there's nothing like young love.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going back to New York tomorow!"Theresa pouted.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going back to Canada tomorow."Rick too pouted."I think we should get together, ever year."  
  
"for the loner's club...of course."  
  
"deffinately."Rick smiled as they continued to dance.  
  
Christmas Eve...  
  
"so you two are dating?"Whitney repeated trying to make sense of the explenation,Eve and Julian just made.  
  
They nodded quietly, as Reggie, Chad, Simone, Jhon and herself exchanged looks.  
  
"you don't like the idea don't you."Eve began, in an upset tone."you think I"m being selfish, what with the divorce from your father..."she trailed, knowing exactlly how this would pan out.  
  
"no, mom..."Simone smiled"this is great, and we already knew."  
  
"you did?"Eve's emotion suddenly deflated.  
  
"yeah, mommy everyone kind of knew."Whitney added"you deserve to be happy mom, and if Julian is what makes you happy me and Simone are all for it!"  
  
Eve's emotions were turned back on as she grabbed her daughter's into a hug, and the Russels, Harrises and company began to have some fun on the skating rink.  
  
"Merry Christmas, love."Julian smiled as he kissed Eve.  
  
"Merry Christmas,"Eve smiled as she touched his face tenderly.  
  
The Bennet house errupted in screams, as Jessica Durkee strolled her way in with her husband.She walked down the line of hugs ending with her father.  
  
"hi Jess," he spoke softly.  
  
"hi dad."she smiled as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"you know you really don't have to do this Fox, I mean Alexia probably won't even remember it."Kay began as she helped Fox get into his Santa get up.  
  
"no honey," he insisted, as he put on his beard."this is a Bennet tradition, and it means something to you...so I'll do it."  
  
Kay shrugged as she laughed."don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
"warn me?"Fox snickered"all I have to do is walk out in this get up right?"  
  
"right?"Kay began,"and...get up on the roof."  
  
"excuse me?"  
  
"hey no turning back babe, you said you wanted to do this!"  
  
Tania and Marcus were trimming the Christmas tree, as they heard the doorbell ring.Marcus went down the hallway, opening the door to meet his mother."momma?Is that you!" he smiled as he grabbed her into a hug."I thought you were going to spend Christmas taking care of Granny in Jamaica." he began as he helped her out of her coat.  
  
"I was, but I couldn't spen Christmas away from my babies"she smiled as she turned to her son."have you been taking care of T as I asked you to?"she went into serious mode, as Tania ran out and into her mother's arms.  
  
"Mommy, I'm so glad you're back!!!" she squealed almost tackling, the woman over.  
  
"Mommy's glad to baby."she began sniffing the air."ooh, child who was cooking?"she grimmaced heading towards the kitchen, to work her magic.As she found, Lauryn in the kitchen."well, who is this young woman."  
  
"my girlfriend Momma."  
  
"I see."Mrs. Brown narrowed her eyes to the girl, as Lauryn greeted her and the two began to cook.  
  
  
  
Charity had her reservations about leaving, Brianna to go to her first meeting ever since she was born but being such best buds as Brianna and Miguel were, he insisted that she go so he could spend some qualitit tome with his 'Brianna Bear' as he so adoringly called her.  
  
"I'm home! you wouldn't believe what Felicity got Brianna this time!"Charity called out into the qauiet house"Brianna? Mikey?" she called, as she entered the livingroom to meet the two fast asleep.Brianna placed comfortably on her Daddy's stomach.Dropping everything she had she smiled, as she took Brianna in her arms and began to lead her up stairs to the nursery.  
  
  
  
She woke as I placed her into her crib, and looked up at me wonderously.I told her of the crazy events that lead to her being here, of course my words she might not have understood but she listened so attentively.As her weepy eyes began to close, I told her how much I loved her...and how much time in my life I spent thinking I wasn't ready for her, when really I'd spent my whole life waiting for her to arrive.  
  
Light snow fell on the town, as Harmony settled themselves into another Chrismas, and awaited yet another crazy Nine Months!  
  
The End.  
  
Final Thoughts--It's over! I hoped everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writting it.Like I always do, I'd like to thank everyone who's actually took the time to read my stories, they wouldn't be here if it weren't for all of y'all!!! so, with that said....THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! When I started writting these (7 Days & 9 Months especially.) I wanted to display...a diffrent sort of Passions, or a different sort of Charity and Miguel...un-like the one every body's used to on the show, I wanted to tell this story about a couple who got on each other's nerves constantly, and yet loved each other so madly! and I really hope I've done such.My next story will be "Daniel" my first drama, that you can expect very soon so check that out aswell as some more romantic comedies! so keep it locked...  
  
Live, Love, Life. 


End file.
